A Predator Forgotten
by skca54
Summary: A young victim of a heinous Government experiment returns to her former life but without the assistance which her colleagues have received. This story details her descent and eventual return to a relatively normal life. This story exists within my Forsaken universe and makes use of existing characters and events.
1. Part I - Rylee Clarkson

**Author's Note:** _The primary protagonists in this story are three youngsters, two girls and a boy, who find their lives turned upside down in the worst possible way. This story documents their descent and their ultimate rescue and return to a normal life._

_This story exists within my _**Forsaken Universe**_ and makes use of existing characters and events._

* * *

PART I – Rylee Clarkson

* * *

Rylee Jenna Clarkson's life began to fall apart when she was just six weeks short of her ninth birthday.

In the space of a single day, the young girl lost both her family and her freedom before beginning a rollercoaster ride into hell as her life was reinvented on her behalf into the image dreamt up by one sick individual who strove to create a new form of intelligence asset. Naturally, for the enigmatic youngster, she blamed herself for it all – what she could remember of it at least.

But all of that was in the past – three years in the past, to be precise.

* * *

**_Thursday, March 27th, 2014_**

**_West Yorkshire, England_**

Ilkley was a small town in the north of England.

That morning, Rylee Clarkson wandered up and down the aisles of the town's medium-sized Tesco supermarket, looking for something to eat and drink. After about fifteen minutes, she settled on a half-litre bottle of Coke, a pack of four Mars bars, and a large packet of caramel popcorn. Only, she did not put any of the items in a basket – she was not even carrying a basket – instead, she stuffed the items into the various pockets of her jacket. Rylee was no stranger to shoplifting and she was actually quite good at it, only that morning, she was actually _trying_ to get herself arrested. Why? Simple: she was bored.

Rylee Jenna Clarkson was a very intelligent youngster. At school, she was light years ahead of her peers, often completing assignments in half the time. Unfortunately for the girl, that did not gain her many friends, and most of her peers tended to see Rylee as strange. As for her teachers, they also were not avid fans of the eight-year-old. Rylee would finish her work and then she had a tendency to act out as boredom set in, disrupting the class and usually ending up outside the headmaster's office. Rylee's parents tried everything that they could, but they each found it hard trying to hold down a job and simultaneously bring up a child genius who had major temper problems when people used the word 'no' or outwardly criticised the girl.

That morning, the supermarket's crack security team had immediately clocked the small girl, dressed in her school uniform, entering the store at 11 A.M. on a school day. The supermarket did not advocate truancy; however, they were quite familiar with young Rylee and she was swiftly apprehended, without the usual attempt to run, which was a surprise to the supermarket's manager when the girl was brought to her office. She kept a wary eye on young Rylee while the girl sat in a chair, staring into nothing. The police were on their way and they would take the girl, along with the evidence of her light-fingered behaviour which sat on a table beside Rylee. The girl glared up at the manager.

"What you staring at me for? You fancy me or summat?"

The manager ignored the girl as they waited.

..._...

"Hello, Rylee," the uniformed police constable said, twenty minutes later as he stepped into the manager's office.

The man was familiar with the little girl, having been in very similar situations, a number of times before. Rylee looked up at the man and she smiled as she recognised the constable.

"That's Rylee with a 'y' and two 'e's," she said.

"Why are you doing this, Rylee?" the police constable asked.

Rylee simply shrugged; she was bored of trying to explain herself – besides, everybody knew her story, so what was the point of repeating it? Then, things changed as the door to the office opened and her father entered the room – he did not look at all happy with the situation and Rylee actually felt pangs of guilt, knowing that her father had been forced to leave his work to come get his wayward daughter. Her father did not say a word, he simply glared down at his only daughter. Paul Clarkson loved his daughter very much and he did all that he could to keep her active mind stimulated, but it was not easy. He was distinctly aware that Rylee was an exceedingly gifted child and that she needed extra attention due to her high level of intelligence. However, Rylee's antics were not helping him keep his job and the time off he had been forced to take while collecting his daughter from wherever she had most recently got into trouble was not winning him any favours with his boss.

For the next few minutes, Rylee simply stared at her ill-gotten gains which sat on the table before her. Her father said nothing as he watched his daughter. Rylee was beginning to wonder why she wasn't being taken down to the police station as per usual when the door to the supermarket manger's office opened again and two men entered the tiny room which was now very full of people. The two men first looked down at Rylee, giving her a very severe look indeed, before one of them, a tall man wearing a dark suit, took the police constable outside the office for a brief talk leaving his partner to watch Rylee. Rylee got the feeling that she had finally pushed things way too far. The police officer did not return, however, the man in the dark suit did return and he was smirking in a way which scared the almost nine-year-old.

"What is going on?" Paul Clarkson asked the man.

"We need to take you and your daughter, here, down to the station," the man replied.

The dark suited man's accomplice, a younger man wearing a black leather jacket reached for Rylee, pulling the girl to her feet by her right upper arm.

"Get off me!" Rylee demanded.

"This way," leather jacket said, manoeuvring Rylee towards the door.

Rylee and her father were escorted out of the store and towards a plain, unmarked, Ford Mondeo hatchback.

"Where are we going, again?" Paul asked.

"To the main police station in Bradford," dark suit replied.

Rylee and her father climbed into the backseat of the car as instructed and it was only when the doors closed behind them that Rylee noticed the rear windows being much darker than those usually found on cars. A part of the girl's mind told her to grab her father and run but her semi-trust of the police slowed down her thought processes. The car door beside her opened and she found herself facing the man in the dark suit.

"Rylee?" a voice called from the other side of the car and Rylee turned to look at the man in the leather jacket who had opened the door beside her father.

She barely felt the pinprick in her neck as the needle emptied its contents into her bloodstream.

"Dad. . ."

Her father turned to face his daughter and he was dosed in the very same way. He felt the pinprick and he turned to face leather jacket, but then Paul turned and looked over at his daughter, his vision fading.

"Rylee."

As unconsciousness beckoned, Rylee was able to push out a final word, "Daddy."

* * *

**_Some time later_**

Rylee regained consciousness and she opened her eyes.

She found herself lying on a hard linoleum floor. The room around her was totally bare; in fact, she was the only object in the room. There was limited light forcing its way through some decrepit horizontal window blinds which appeared to be ancient. As Rylee examined her surroundings, she found that the entire room appeared dated and that what looked like black mould was actively spreading across one corner of the room. There was also a musty smell which pervaded her nostrils. Rylee tried to get to her feet, but she grimaced as she found that her wrists were bound with plasti-cuffs. It was not a strange feeling – she had been cuffed before with similar items as standard handcuffs often proved too big for her slim wrists.

Once on her feet, Rylee walked over to the window and she peeked between the blinds – she saw a bare brick wall and nothing useful to give her the faintest idea where she was. Next, she turned her attention to the door. Tentatively, she tried the handle – it turned, but she found that the door refused to budge; it was locked. Rylee span around, looking for any other way out, only she found nothing in the small room which could help her. She began to hyperventilate as the reality of her desperate situation began to sink in – she had been kidnapped. Then, she realised that her mouth was free, and she began shouting and yelling. She kicked the wooden door, rattling the walls. The eight-year-old felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she kicked and screamed, the fear of being locked in a small room bore down on the youngster who had a phobia, specifically, Claustrophobia.

Then through her tears and a developing panic attack, she became aware that there were others in the room . . . the door was open . . . she made to run towards the obvious escape route . . . she felt a hand grabbing her, then a sharp pain in her neck . . . then there was nothing but blackness.

..._...

Rylee awoke to find herself moving.

It felt like she was in a car and she was lying down in the back seat. There was a blanket over her, keeping her warm. Her mind was groggy, and she felt so very tired. She could hear voices – English voices – and something about a tunnel, but before she could understand anything else, she passed out.

Over the next few hours, Rylee would regain consciousness for mere minutes before passing out again. Each time she awoke, she found herself lying down in the back of a car, on a road, travelling at speed. Her mind was unable to focus properly on what was happening to her, everything was still all mushy.

Then she had passed out for good, a combination of the tiredness and the remnants of the drug finally taking over.

* * *

**_Friday, March 28th, 2014_**

**_The Ardennes, Belgium_**

Her head hurt.

She forced open her eyes and she got her first look at was to become her new home. She lay on the carpeted floor of a decent sized room. As she looked up, she found herself looking up into the spectacled eyes of a small girl maybe a couple years younger than herself.

"Hello," Rylee offered as she sat up.

"Hi."

Rylee looked around and she saw about ten other kids, other than herself and the young girl. Six of the kids were boys while the rest were girls. Rylee got to her feet, a little weakly, and she joined the other kids, most of whom appeared to be of a similar age to herself, on chairs arranged around the walls.

"I'm Electra," the small girl offered.

"Rylee – where are we?"

"We have no idea," a boy responded. "Simon, by the way."

"Charmed," Rylee responded – she was not a big fan of boys.

Rylee sat on a chair just staring into nothing as she tried to focus her mind.

..._...

They did not have much longer to wait.

The door to the room opened and two men clad in black combat trousers, black T-shirts, and black boots stepped in. They glared down at the twelve youngsters who all began to talk and ask questions in rapid succession.

"Where are we?"

"Why are here?"

"I want to go home."

"Where are my parents?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Instructor Matthews, and this is Instructor Turner. You twelve are the Seventh Intake and you are now the property of _Urban Predator_. From this moment on, you will each do what you are told, when you are told, . . . or there will be consequences. As of right now, your induction begins – you will all stand, and you will strip to the skin. Instructor Turner has a black bag – all your clothes will be dumped in there. I suggest that you all get a move on."

"No way, and not in front of girls," Simon stated.

"Too right," Rylee added. "No boy is seeing _me_ naked."

Instructor Matthews glared down at the rebellious boy and girl – there were always one or two in every intake.

"Rampart, Orion!" Instructor Turner bellowed.

Two thirteen-year-old girls entered the room – both wore black combat trousers, black boots, and a black T-shirt to match the instructors. Their shoulder-length hair was tied up in a neat ponytail. The entire ensemble gave them a scary look. Instructor Turner simply indicated Simon and Rylee who were grabbed by the two girls and forced face down onto the floor. Rylee and Simon fought and screamed, but to no avail, as the older girls were much stronger. It only took a little over a minute for Rylee and Simon to be sobbing on the floor of the room, completely naked. The two girls turned to glare at the ten remaining children. Ten seconds later, they were all pulling off their own clothing as fast as they could. Finally, after another minute, twelve unhappy children were stuffing their clothing into the large black bag. Most of the girls and some of the boys were sobbing quietly to themselves.

"Get the fuck up, you bastards!" one of the girl's demanded as she glared down at Rylee and Simon.

Rylee stood up as Simon regained his feet. It was the first time that Rylee had seen a boy naked and she was not impressed. However, she was feeling embarrassed and humiliated as she stood naked before six boys, seven girls, and two adult men. It was a mood which all the new intake was feeling.

"Take them to be processed," Instructor Matthews ordered the two older girls.

"Yes, Instructor!" the two girls intoned.

As the men vanished, Rylee found herself being pushed out the door along with her compatriots. She hated the feel of somebody else's bare skin against her own, but it was slightly comforting, she realised, considering they were all suffering together.

..._...

The next hour appeared to constant humiliation after humiliation, not to mention abuse after abuse.

First, they were marched down a broad corridor under the eyes of other kids, mostly older, who all gawped and made crude comments as they passed the naked youngsters. Then they were forced to shower – boys and girls together – before individually having their hair cut short. That event caused much consternation amongst the girls, all of whom had long hair. As for the boys, they complained, but it made little difference to them. After another shower, they were allowed to wrap themselves in white towels for another walk along a corridor where they had to wait in a line outside a room, again being tormented by other kids as they passed on by. Then came invasive individual medicals – Rylee had never had anybody looking between her legs, let alone pushing anything inside to see deeper. She cried throughout the entire examination before she was given a white T-shirt, a pair of grey joggers, and that was it. Eagerly, Rylee dressed before waiting outside again for the rest to finish.

All twelve youngsters were incredibly demoralised as they were led along yet another corridor before being stopped by Instructor Matthews. The man singled out Electra.

"Scrawny, snivelling, little bitch, aren't you?"

The little girl shook from head to toe with fear and she was unable to respond. The instructor looked the little girl up and down before focussing on her round spectacles. Then he spoke a single word, sealing Electra's fate.

"Yellow!"

Electra was grabbed by the arm and dragged through a doorway where she vanished from sight. Another girl was also taken, a small Chinese girl called Xiāngxìn who appeared to have an older sister called Lin and both girls screamed for each other as they were separated.

That had to be harsh, Rylee considered.

..._...

Rylee had no idea what time of day it was as she could not see any windows or natural light.

She knew that she was hungry, not that there was any sign of food. Their next port of call was a large warehouse where they were each given a grey plastic tub and as they filed along a wooden bench, clothing was thrown into the tub: underwear, socks, joggers, sweatshirts, T-shirts, shorts, a baseball cap, trainers, plimsoles, gloves, and a wash kit. Then, surprisingly, the final two items landed atop the clothing – a plastic-wrapped sandwich and a 500-millilitre plastic bottle of water.

"You have fifteen minutes!" the girl known as Orion yelled out before vanishing.

The tired, exhausted, humiliated, demoralised youngsters were digging into their bland cheese sandwiches with barely concealed gusto fifteen seconds later. All too soon, their time was up, and Orion held out a black bag for the rubbish. Once the rubbish had been collected, a small girl dressed in yellow joggers and a yellow sweatshirt with yellow plimsoles appeared to take the bag away. The girl could only have been about seven-years-old and she looked thoroughly miserable and very dirty.

"Right," Orion ordered. "Time for you little rats to find your pits."

Orion led them out of the warehouse and eventually through a set of double doors. There were four rows of beds, none of which looked terribly comfortable.

"Oh, shit!" a male voice called out. "The new batch of fucking wankers!"

"What would you know about wanking, Hyde?" a female voice enquired. "Your dick needs fucking tweezers!"

"Well, I won't be getting a fucking erection over your pitiful tits, Horton!"

"Fuck you!"

Orion ignored the adolescent bickering as she pointed out the unassigned beds.

"Pick a pit and stow your kit – you have forty minutes until lights out. Take a piss, take a shit, brush your fucking teeth, I don't fucking care – just be in your fucking pit before the lights go out at nine or you'll fucking regret it!"

With that, Orion vanished out the door, leaving the ten youngsters to find a bed to sleep in. It was obvious that boys and girls slept in the same room, so Simon and Rylee found two beds next to each other roughly in the centre of the large room which could sleep forty. Neither spoke as they stowed all their kit in two drawers and a small cupboard beside their beds. Rylee looked around and she saw two doors at the far end of the room, each with a symbol on them. Rylee made for the one with a picture of a female on it and she pushed the door open to reveal a large bathroom with a dozen open showers, the same number of basins, eight toilet stalls, and not very much else. Rylee was shaking as she pushed her way into a stall and closed the door, locking it. She pushed down her joggers and sat on the cold toilet seat. As she peed, she began to sob, the tears falling in a torrent. She also began to shake. Her nerves were shot. She had no idea where she was. She had no idea why she had been taken. She had no idea what was to happen to her. She missed her mother. She missed her father. The list went on and on.

"Lights out, two minutes!" a voice called, snapping Rylee out of her sorrows and back to reality.

Rylee stood up, wiped, and flushed the toilet. The bathroom was rapidly emptying as she washed her hands and her face. She dried off on a towel before heading back into the dormitory. She saw a worried looking Simon sitting in his bed waiting for her.

"Where were you?" he hissed as Rylee shrugged off her joggers and pulled on a pair of shorts which appeared to be what the other girls wore for bed.

"On the toilet."

The lights snapped out as Rylee slid underneath her duvet and she lay down, staring at the ceiling above her. All around, she could hear movement as other kids settled into their beds. There was also the sound of whispering, giggling, laughing, farting, and other obnoxious behaviours. There was also the sound of crying – mainly from the new intake, Rylee thought.

"Shut the fuck up, Walker, you little bastard!" a female voice called out.

"Leave me alone!" a girl, presumably Walker, called out amidst a burst of tears.

Sleep did not come easily to Rylee, nor did it come easily to Simon as he lay awake watching Rylee.

* * *

**_The following morning_**

**_Saturday, March 29th, 2014_**

Rylee awoke to find herself being prodded.

She opened her eyes, blinking in the harsh white light from the overhead lighting, to see Simon's face mere inches away from her own.

"What do you want, Simon?" Rylee asked tiredly.

"We have to get up, shower, and get breakfast."

"Okay . . . what time is it?"

"Look for yourself," Simon said pointing up at a large digital LED clock with illuminated red segments which was mounted high up on the dormitory wall.

"It's not even six o'clock!" Rylee exclaimed.

But, as the young girl looked around, she saw activity in most of the beds as boys and girls awoke. She had seen six naked boys the previous day, including Simon, however, that morning she was seeing more naked boys as they stripped off and headed for the showers. The boys varied in ages, some young like Simon with others in their teens. Her eyes were drawn to their groins and she noticed a lot of variation and some were much more impressive to look at than Simon's pitiful equipment. Rylee noticed that Simon was staring at a similar sight as girls were also walking past them, completely naked. Most girls were like Rylee, having nothing to show, but then there were those just starting puberty through to the older girls with real breasts and everything else.

"Stop staring at them," Rylee growled as she felt embarrassed by all the naked flesh.

"I suppose we should join them," Simon said as he pulled off his shorts and T-shirt.

Rylee followed suit, feeling even more embarrassed as she stood naked before forty-nine others, including a naked boy who stood just a few inches away. The embarrassed feeling quickly went away as Rylee joined the naked masses making for the showers. Simon split from Rylee when he headed into the boy's bathroom while Rylee made for the girl's bathroom.

As would be expected, Rylee heard lots of crude banter as the girls showered and talked amongst themselves. Rylee noticed that some of the girls kept themselves to themselves or were blatantly ignored by the other girls. One small girl, about eight-years-old, was roughly shoved into a corner and she had bars of soap thrown at her, the girl screaming out in pain every time a bar struck her body. Another girl was ignored completely – she was about eleven-years-old and looked completely miserable as she went about washing herself. She was jostled by the other girls, but nobody said a word to her. It kind of reminded Rylee of school – she had been ignored from time to time and suffered bullying.

After her shower, Rylee grabbed a towel from a large pile and she dried herself off before dumping the used towel into a large laundry trolley part filled with wet towels. Once back at her bed, Rylee followed the example of the other girls and she pulled on a pair of grey boy shorts, a white T-shirt, a pair of grey joggers, white trainer socks, white trainers, and a grey sweatshirt.

By the time she had finished, she noticed that Simon was also dressed.

..._...

The girl known as Rampart soon appeared, yelling for the 'newbies'.

"This morning, I am going to be nice," Rampart said as she led the ten-strong group into the dining hall. "Trays are there. Help yourself to whatever you want. For what lies ahead of you, you need to eat well and drink plenty. Food will bulk you up and help you to develop muscles and give you the energy which you will need to get through the years ahead of you."

That proclamation received mixed expressions. The sound of the food was good, but the rest was worrying to all ten of them. Rylee and Simon each grabbed a tray before joining the line at the servery. Next came a white plastic plate followed by an array of hot food. Both youngsters opted for sausages, back bacon, baked beans, and some mushrooms. There was plenty of other hot food on offer, including black pudding, waffles, fried bread, fried tomatoes, and boiled tomatoes. There was also a wide range of breakfast cereals and plenty of milk. Tea was also prevalent but no coffee. Rylee selected a glass of apple juice while Simon grabbed one of orange juice. After meandering through the throng of around a hundred kids, the 'newbies' found a table which could seat a dozen comfortably and they sat down. Rampart walked around the table holding a tray of plastic cups. A small plastic cup was placed on each of their trays. Inside each small plastic cup were three orange pills – each about a centimetre long.

"Take them," Rampart ordered. "You will receive three, each day, for the next month, then one a week from then on. Don't miss any . . . yes, that _is_ a warning."

All ten swallowed the three pills, downing them with glasses of fruit juice. Rampart took the time to visually check the mouths of each child to ensure that the pills had indeed been swallowed.

"Your first class begins at eight-thirty – I will collect you from the dormitory at eight-twenty . . . you do _not_ want to be late," Rampart said before dashing off to grab her own breakfast.

..._...

Their first class was a surprise.

It was a typical school classroom with fifteen single desks arranged in three columns of five. The desks were metal-framed with a varnished light-coloured wooden top. The chairs were also metal-framed with varnished light-coloured wood seat and back. At the front of the class, a large whiteboard took pride of place with a video projector hanging from the ceiling and aimed at the whiteboard. To Rylee and Simon, it all appeared very normal . . . at least until you looked at the posters arrayed around the walls. The large A1 and A0 posters depicted cutaways of various firearms, explosive devices, and the human body.

"Take a seat, please," a voice intoned. "That seat will be yours for the next four weeks of your training."

Simon and Rylee sat side-by-side in the front row with Rylee beside the window which overlooked a large enclosed parade ground. It was her first look at her new surroundings and from the drizzle, it looked to be in a temperate location. Her attention then turned to the instructor standing at the front of the class. It was a woman.

"I am Instructor Reynolds. I will be your Instructor for the next four weeks. Right now, you are Apprentice _Predators_. That means that you are pretty much useless. Apart from the _Yellows_, you ten are on the lowest rung of the ladder. In four weeks, assuming you survive, you will be tested, and should you pass, you will become Phase 1 _Predators_. From that moment on, you will progress in your training to become Phase 2 and then Phase 3 _Predators_. It is not an easy path, I will not lie to you there. However, you will hopefully find the path rewarding. . ."

The woman droned on for another forty minutes before they were directed to a long table at the back of the room where there were ten sets of school equipment laid out for them. Each set consisted of a dark grey backpack and several file binders and pads of paper, plus the usual accoutrements of pens, pencils, rulers etc. There was also a timetable and a list of where they should be and when with what equipment. They were each directed to collect a set of equipment and label each with their names. Once back at their desks, they were directed to insert the paper into the files.

"You useless dolt!" Instructor Reynolds growled at one unfortunate youngster. "Open the rings – clever boy! Now shut them – amazing!"

Once the school equipment was put away, the lectures went on.

"This is a school, very much like any other, but with a specific target in mind – more about that next week. You will learn the core subjects: English, maths, chemistry, physics, biology, computer science. You will also learn languages as well as weapons – pistols, machineguns, knives, swords, explosives, and the like – not to mention your own bare hands. You will be taught to fight. You will be taught to defend yourselves. You will be taught to kill."

That last sentence caused a look of shock from every face.

"Your time here will be harsh with punishments even harsher. Learn quickly and you will not suffer so badly."

They were much relieved when twelve noon arrived, and they broke for lunch. It had been a worrying morning as they had been introduced to their new life. None of the _Newbies_ could remember where the dining hall was, so they just followed the other hungry _Predators_. Lunch was good – both Simon and Rylee helped themselves to a jacket potato each with some chicken something-or-other with cheese and a large glass of ice-cold milk. Lunch took them to one in the afternoon. Being a Saturday, they learnt that the afternoon was to be sport and fitness orientated. They dutifully reported to the gymnasium wearing T-shirt, shorts and plimsoles. Then had begun the most rigorous fitness routine Rylee had ever encountered. Over the space of two hours, they slowly built up from slow warmup exercises to fast-paced shuttle runs with electronic beeps telling them when to turn and race in the opposite direction.

They were each exhausted by three that afternoon and on the verge of collapse. However, their day was nowhere near over. That worried Simon and Rylee as both were more used to six-hour school days and neither could see an end to that day's lessons. After their cardio exercise, each child received a medical examination where their blood pressure was taken, along with their heart being listened to. Unhappily, each of the ten was declared fit and ready for further exercise. They spent the remaining forty minutes until five o'clock, running around the gymnasium at a slow pace. By the time the ten youngsters hit the showers, neither the girls nor the boys noticed that they were showering with the opposite sex, they were all so tired.

If Rylee and Simon thought that the school day would end after almost nine hours, they were sorely mistaken as they headed for their evening meal, yet again following the other _Predators_.

..._...

After a very good evening meal consisting of mainly pizza and chips, they spent another hour in their classroom until eight o'clock.

It was not a lesson as such, merely homework. She was astounded to find herself experiencing an almost twelve-hour school day. That would apply six days a week, too, she learnt. She was exhausted, as were Simon and their peers. At eight o'clock, all ten children stumbled back to their dormitory where they finally had a whole hour of personal free time before lights out.

Simon and Rylee had no problems sleeping that night as they went out as quickly as the lights.

* * *

**_Sunday, March 30th, 2014_**

On her second morning, Rylee awoke to the sounds of giggling.

The first day of her incarceration had been a nightmare of physical and mental exercise – she had never run so much in her entire life. Bedtime had been a welcome relief as she had been so tired come 9 PM. The pre-6 AM start the previous morning had been a rude awakening, just as the current one was. However, Rylee did not feel right; something was wrong. Then she felt it . . . something was on her neck and it felt weird. Rylee reached up and she felt something lying on her neck – it was slightly squidgy, and it seemed to have a string attached. Rylee sat bolt upright in her bed and she heard laughter as she held the item out before her. Despite only being eight-years-old, the youngster knew what a tampon was, even if she had never actually made use of one. She had never seen a used one, but she knew that it was some girl's menstrual blood on her skin. She looked over at Willow, who was laughing her bitchy head off, but that quickly stopped when the used tampon struck her in the face. There was much more laughter as the other _Predators_ enjoyed seeing Willow receiving a bit of her own medicine.

"You are dead, bitch!" Willow shouted. "So fucking dead!"

Then there was a scream, from further along the dormitory, as Walker sat up in her bed. There were obvious signs of blood on her face and neck.

"Got a problem, Walker?" a twelve-year-old girl sneered.

"Leave me alone, Newton!" Walker almost screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks. "That is _so_ disgusting!"

"Looks good on you, so it does," an Irish voice chuckled.

"Fuck off, you Irish whore!" Walker screamed back as she pulled off her T-shirt and shorts before vanishing for a shower.

Rylee took the opportunity to go after the girl and she swiftly ditched her own clothing, having quickly worked out that she should copy the other girls.

"Remember, Clarkson – you are fucking dead!" Willow called after the girl.

"That was funny, Rampart!" a boy called out. "Considering it came from your own cunt!"

..._...

Rylee found the younger girl in the showers, still crying.

"Hi."

"Hi," the girl replied.

"I'm Rylee."

"Stephanie."

"They don't seem to like you, very much," Rylee pointed out.

"Story of my life," Stephanie replied.

"What have I got to look forward to today?" Rylee asked.

"It's Sunday, so there's a different routine," Stephanie explained. "After breakfast, you are expected to sort out your laundry and obtain clean clothing – that may not apply to you guys, but don't bet on it. Technically, the day is yours, however, you will be expected to catch up on any due assignments, also your physical workout routines, range time, etc. Most of that won't apply to you guys, but I have a feeling that you will be kept busy for most of the day."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

* * *

Stephanie was bang on.

All ten were kept very busy, from directly after breakfast, all the way through until lunchtime at half-past-twelve. They had an hour of physical exercise in the gymnasium, followed by an hour learning the theory behind Taekwondo. At lunchtime, they were very surprised to receive a full roast dinner consisting of chicken with roast potatoes, broccoli, and carrots, plus lashings of thick gravy. After that meal, they were left alone for an hour to digest and rest. That hour was spent in the recreational space attached to their dormitory where all ten remained together in one corner of the large area, ignoring the other _Predators_ who were playing snooker, table football, or baiting the other _Predators_, namely Stephanie and a girl called Shannon who appeared to receive a lot of flak between them.

At the end of that hour, they were taken to a new space which was fitted with expansive safety matting on the floor. It was the martial arts dojang, apparently. There, they spent the next two hours being taken through the very basic Taekwondo movements. It was a relatively easy two-hour lesson as they mostly performed hand movements for the first hour. During the second hour, a trio of older _Predators_ appeared to demonstrate the type of fighting which the new Apprentice _Predators_ would be expected to learn. They were called Saoirse, Guinevere, and they all recognised Willow. The three girls appeared to enjoy battling it out between themselves as they threw each other across the mat, demonstrating various techniques which the instructor would explain. Several disarming techniques were also demonstrated by the girls, including how to disarm an opponent armed with a gun, a knife, and a sword.

All ten _Newbies_ were enthralled by the physical action, at least until one, her name was Tanya, decided that she had had enough, and she had a set-to with the instructor, demanding to be sent home. That lasted about two minutes before the unfortunate girl was grabbed by Saoirse and Guinevere while the instructor ripped down the girl's lower clothing and then produced an evil-looking leather strap. Four loud and very painful cracks later, the screaming, sobbing girl was dumped on the mat and the remaining nine of her class were sent on their way.

On their way back to their dormitory, Simon and Rylee found out that it was not only the _Yellows_ and the _Newbies_ who were treated like shit. They came across an older girl who was being led down a corridor by a _Yellow_. The girl had to be about twelve, maybe thirteen, and she was sweaty and dirty from head to toe. She was also crying. At first, they thought that the girl was probably crying because of the humiliation – she _was_ completely naked – however, it was only when the girl had passed that Simon and Rylee were able to make out the vicious red welts on her bottom which could only have been caused by the strap.

Later on, they found out that the girl was called Dakota Warlow-Davies.

* * *

**_Monday, March 31st, 2014_**

Their first full week started in earnest, the next morning, when they awoke and joined the normal morning routine of showering, eating breakfast, and then heading to class.

That morning, they were also introduced to a two-weekly procedure where the occupants of the dormitory awoke to find a tray of small lidded plastic cups, each labelled with a name. Willow crudely explained how to use them - they each had to pee in a cup, then return that cup to the tray. It was yet another ritual which all had to follow, not to mention another humiliation, as they each had to pee into the cup with a senior _Predator_ watching and making crude comments as they watched.

By the end of that first week, everything had become fairly natural and automatic. They each obeyed orders without question; nobody wanted to feel the strap as Tanya had. It was around that same time that Rylee began to feel that she had forgotten something, only she had no idea what that something was. Finally, she realised that she could no longer remember anything about what her life had been like before _Urban Predator_.

"Simon, what can you remember about your life before here?" Rylee asked one afternoon.

Simon frowned as he tried to think and remember, but he quickly came to the very same conclusion as Rylee – neither had any memories or recollection of their former lives. Their first week had been so busy that neither had had a spare moment to contemplate their former lives.

Neither were aware that the pills, which both took without fail, were taking control of their mind and their body.

* * *

**_Three weeks later  
Monday, April 21st, 2014_**

As they entered their fourth week of training, things suddenly took a severe turn for the worse for the _Newbies_.

During the afternoon lesson, directly after lunch, Rylee was taken out of class by Saoirse and Willow. Neither were smiling as they led Rylee down the corridor into a part of the facility which was off-limits to the majority of _Predators_. Her questions went ignored as she began to feel real fear about what was about to happen. Just the previous week, a boy called Peter had been taken from class, and he had never returned, however, a single gunshot had been heard which may, or may not, have been the reason behind the boy's permanent absence. Rylee was shaking by the time they stopped outside an open door. Inside, she saw two Phase 3 _Predators_, two instructors . . . and a very large steel box filled with water.

Before Rylee could move a muscle, she was seized by the two older _Predators_ and stripped to her boy-shorts. Then came the fright of her life as she was plunged bodily into the freezing water which had her shivering within seconds. They kept her under the water for just seconds before hauling her out for about thirty seconds and then dunking her back down for much longer – it felt like hours to Rylee. Again, and again she was hauled out and dunked back into the freezing water more times than she could count. Her brain was closing down, and she could no longer feel her arms and legs. Then, she found herself under hot water and she was finally able to feel her limbs again. She sobbed harder than she had ever sobbed in her life. She eventually opened her eyes to see a _Yellow_ looking down at her – it was Electra.

"I think I might have got the better end of the deal," Electra remarked as she helped Rylee to stand.

Electra had dry clothes for Rylee and a towel. Electra did her best to help Rylee who was still partially out of it. Once Rylee's wet boy-shorts were removed, Rylee dried herself off before pulling on dry clothing. Electra then led Rylee back to her dormitory and told her to lie down for an hour before heading back to class.

At dinner, that evening, Rylee found out that Simon and Tanya had both endured the dunk tank after her.

..._...

Throughout the rest of that week, every class was ramped up as the instructors decided who might pass and who might fail.

The remaining nine were pushed and pushed until they were almost on the point of collapse. By the Friday, they were so tired, they could barely get out of bed that morning. They were like zombies, operating on automatic as they went about their morning tasks. Rylee did notice that the senior _Predators_ left them well alone, giving them wary glances as they passed in the corridor. It was like they were contagious or something.

None of the nine were aware that that very day would change their lives forever.


	2. Part I - Toulouse

**_Friday, April 24th, 2014_**

**_The Ardennes, Belgium_**

The entire day was one of horror and constant demands on her psyche.

The time appeared to alternate between three very different rooms – the tank room, a tiny cell, and another room. After a session in the tank room, then a short period to warm up in the tiny cell where deafeningly loud sounds were played constantly, Rylee found herself in a small, starkly furnished room. It was like a room you might find in any hospital with white tiles on the walls and floor. Against one wall of the room there was one of those wheeled hospital beds. In the middle of the room, stood a metal desk with a computer sitting atop it. Over, in the farthest corner, there were two chairs; two adults sat on them, a male and a female. Instinctively, Rylee recognised the shape of the man and her mind told her that it was her father. Her weakened mind then naturally assumed the second adult, a female, to be her mother. Both were shaking with fear, Rylee noticed, and both were hooded.

Rylee was not alone. She was accompanied by a middle-aged woman; the woman was tall, thin, and horse-faced with greying dark hair. The woman lectured Rylee, her brain absorbing the words, if not the actual meaning.

_"In this program, you will save the lives of our citizens . . ."_

It was a lecture about patriotism, national pride, and saving lives. There was much emphasis on American and British lives – no other nationalities featured in the lecture.

_"As part of this program, you will need to sacrifice your old life . . ."_

_Interspersed with the lecture were trips back to the tank room and her cell which continuously sapped away at Rylee's psyche, reducing her ability to counter the intense psychological intrusion into her mind. The words soon began to take precedence inside her young developing mind, overriding all else that she had been taught since the day she was born. Then had come the endgame as she had entered that small room with her parents for the very last time. _

_"An asset's greatest weakness are those who know them. People who know you can tell others about you; therefore, they must be eliminated . . ."_

_The woman stepped forward and she stood before Rylee. Her arm came up and in her hand was a pistol. Rylee instantly recognised it as a __Walther PK380__._

_"Take this weapon and eliminate those closest to you. When you have done so, you will leave here, not as who you were, but as Rylee Gibson."_

_Calmly, and without hesitation, Rylee took the weapon from the woman's hand, grip first. The youngster could tell that it was loaded, by the extra weight of the bullets – two rounds, it felt like; one for each member of her family. It was remarkably easy to do; it felt so natural. Rylee squeezed the trigger in exactly the same way in which she had been taught . . . once . . . twice . . . and as the smoke from the departing rounds was sucked away by the air-conditioning and the sound of the gunshots faded from the room, two bodies lay dead . . . her family was dead._

_The doctor walked over to them, pulled the hoods from the heads of their slumped bodies. Rylee had shot them in the head; instant, clean kills . . . she felt nothing as she stared down at the still-warm corpses. She simply turned to the doctor, handed over the pistol, butt first, and she walked out of the room._

_They were her very first kills . . . but most definitely not her last._

* * *

**_The following morning  
Saturday, April 25th, 2014_**

Rylee awoke to find herself in her bed.

She looked over to see Simon asleep in the next bed. There was a painful feeling behind her right ear and she sat up in the bed, not remembering anything from the night before.

"Morning, Gibson."

It was Willow.

"What the hell do you want?" Rylee muttered.

"Here . . ." Willow pulled Rylee out of her bed and over to a large full-height mirror and stood the youngster before it.

Willow then found a smaller mirror which she held to the right of Rylee's head, just behind the ear. Rylee's eyes went wide as she saw something behind her right ear, just where the pain was.

"What is it?"

Willow pulled back the hair from her own right ear and she bent down so Rylee could see.

"A dagger?"

"That is the sign of a _Predator_," Willow explained. "You are now one of us – you are a Phase 1 _Predator_."

"Cool!" Rylee stated. "Does that mean you're going to be less of a bitch?"

"In your dreams, Gibson."

..._...

Once Simon awoke, Rylee helped him to see his own dagger and they both checked each other out.

They had both survived their first month in the programme and they had graduated. As had the other seven, much to everybody's amazement. The other _Predators_ were no longer as nasty as they once were – relatively speaking at least. Surprisingly, for the new Phase 1 _Predators_, they were left to their own devices for the entire day. Stephanie said it was time to decompress after their ordeal – only, none of them could remember very much about their ordeal. They all felt different, but they also felt better about everything.

For the next few weeks, everything progressed as before, but the training advanced as they became more knowledgeable and their skills improved rapidly. Rylee entered her ninth year of life in the middle of May and a month later, Simon also reached the very same milestone. The weeks and then the months continued to pass until one day in August – Wednesday the 13th, to be precise – when Rylee and Simon were visited by an instructor just after lunch.

"You two – get your gear packed and report to the vehicle garage!"

"Yes, Instructor," Rylee and Simon responded automatically.

..._...

A vehicle had been on hand to take them the twenty miles to the nearest airfield.

On arrival at the airfield, the pair were dropped off in a large hanger. The two youngsters were then directed to climb aboard an unmarked white-painted Boeing 707 airliner. Rylee led the way up the airstair and she paused for a moment before stepping aboard the aircraft. Simon followed where they soon discovered that they were not alone as they moved aft to where an instructor stood, pointing the pair to their seats. Also, aboard the aircraft, they found seven others awaiting their arrival. There were three of their fellow Phase 1 _Predators_ – all girls: Lin Lau, Turner Grace, and Tanya Swift – as well as a severe-looking Phase 3 girl called Sarah Hampton, and a pair of Phase 2 _Predators_: Shannon Millar and Marc Ryan, plus a single _Yellow_: Xiāngxìn.

Minutes before the main door was closed, four more youngsters boarded the aircraft: two boys and two girls. The boys and the older girl were all Phase 2 and were not from Rylee's facility. The fourth girl was a _Yellow_ who was pretty much ignored. Once they were aboard and seated, the aircraft taxied out onto the runway before accelerating hard as it raced down the tarmac and then lifted into the air. It was the very first flight for many of them and the horrified expressions quickly became relief as they levelled out heading southwest. The flight took a little under two hours and they descended rapidly, landing in darkness and taxiing over to a hanger where a small minibus sat waiting for them.

Thus, the start of a new phase for them all began.

* * *

**_Toulouse, France_**

**_Wednesday, August 13th, 2014_**

The facility was brand new and you could still smell the fresh paint.

That first night, the facility's young occupants were gathered together and formed up in their Phases. One of the instructors stepped forward for a roll call. They began with the six Phase 3 _Predators_ which consisted of five girls and a single boy.

"Abbott."

"Yes."

"Yes."

There were smirks as two, all but identical, girls responded together.

"Murdoch."

"Instructor."

"Hampton."

"Instructor."

"Carmody."

"Instructor."

"Begg."

"Instructor."

The instructor then turned to his right where the round dozen Phase 2 _Predators_ stood: eight boys and four girls.

"McNabb."

"Instructor."

"Ryan."

"Instructor."

"Millar."

"Instructor."

"Grey."

"Instructor."

"Wistrum."

"Instructor."

"Chalifour."

"Instructor."

"Stonehaven."

"Instructor."

"Lajeunesse."

"Instructor."

"Horton."

"Instructor."

"Page."

"Instructor."

"Morrow."

"Instructor."

"Booth."

Turning to his left, he gazed over the five Phase 1 _Predators_: four girls and a single boy.

"Gibson."

"Instructor."

"Lau."

"Instructor."

"Grace."

"Instructor."

"Swift."

"Instructor."

"Starling."

"Instructor."

"There will be a new arrival of seven Apprentice Predators tomorrow. Finally, the Yellows. Rhys."

"Instructor."

"Lau."

"Instructor."

"You will receive four more to boost your number, tomorrow, too. For tonight, I would suggest that you all get used to your new accommodations and you will recommence your training tomorrow morning."

With that, the instructor left the room.

..._...

With a little guidance, the youngsters all found their dormitory.

Instead of the large dormitories of the previous facility, there were actually ten, each with ten bunk beds, to allow twenty _Predators_ per dormitory. Each dormitory was currently allocated to a particular Phase. Simon, Rylee, Lin, Turner, and Tanya grabbed a bed each in the Phase 1 dormitory. Simon opted for the top bunk beside a window while Rylee took the bottom bunk. Tanya was in the bed beside Rylee with Lin and Turner occupying the bunk beds directly across from Simon and Rylee. Once they had unpacked their clothing and equipment into an allocated set of drawers and cupboard, Rylee and Simon went for a wander to check out the site.

Attached to the dormitory, they found two bathrooms – one for each sex. The dormitories were arrayed around the upper level of the facility and opened onto a mezzanine floor which looked down onto a large recreational area with soft chairs, beanbags, two snooker tables, and – rather surprisingly, considering the intended users – a dartboard. The place was both remarkably spartan and homely at the same time. Through a set of double doors on the lower level, a corridor led to a large dining hall and the kitchens. Leading off the same corridor were other corridors leading to classrooms. The inquisitive pair eventually reached a locked door and they turned back to the recreational area where they found a depressed-looking pair of _Yellows_, Kendra Rhys and Xiāngxìn Lau, handing out sandwiches and bottles of water to the _Predators_.

The extra Phase 2 _Predators_ who had boarded the aircraft turned out to be two ten-year-olds, Charlotte Grey and Jake Wistrum, plus an eleven-year-old, Timothy McNabb. The other new _Predators_ were a mixture; however, Rylee and Simon had taken an instant dislike to the twins. They were called Sky and Chrissy, and they were nasty which was putting it mildly to be honest. The bitch called Chrissy took great joy in tormenting the already thoroughly miserable _Yellows_ who were simply doing their shitty jobs. Kendra was soon in tears as Chrissy verbally abused the little eight-year-old girl. As for Sky, she quickly laid into Shannon who was soon in tears herself.

Once they had eaten, everyone headed for their dormitories and they were quickly asleep, dreading what the next day may have waiting for them.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Thursday, August 14th, 2014_**

The new recruits had arrived.

Rylee felt kind of bad for the kids as they were paraded through the corridors, completely naked. However, if it had happened to her, then why should it not happen to somebody else . . . at least, that was the general _Predator_ mentality. There were two girls and five boys who were swiftly processed to be Apprentice _Predators_ and three boys plus one girl who were destined to become _Yellows_. Not surprisingly, they were all very miserable and very subdued by the time they eventually found their beds in the dormitory. Simon was somewhat pleased to find that he was no longer the only Phase 1 boy at the site.

The newcomers were Liam Hanley, Amelia Hammond, Julian Roberts, Chloe Britten, Owen Brahms, Luke Reid, and Nathan Daniels. All were nine-years-old, and all were just starting their month of hell. Unfortunately, while the newcomers were miserable, so were the Phase 1 _Predators_ after having endured a pretty nasty day with the new instructors. All of the Phase 1 _Predators_ had been shouted at and verbally abused at some stage or other. Somehow, nobody had been able to put a foot right all day. At dinner, it was obvious that the Phase 2 and Phase 3 _Predators_ had not fared much better. Unfortunately for all, that simply meant that the bitch twins were in a foul mood and they soon went to town on the younger kids without mercy.

That night, there were many tears amongst the youngsters in the Phase 1 dormitory.

..._...

The next few days, taking them into the following week, were hell on earth and Rylee received her very first taste of the strap.

All she had done was forget to reassemble her assault rifle correctly which turned out to be a serious crime in the eyes of the instructors. Instructor Strickler was a hard-ass in Rylee's mind and the woman was much worse than their previous Instructor Reynolds who was back at their previous facility. Instructor Strickler had grabbed Rylee and thrown her hard against a workbench before yanking down her joggers and boy-shorts. Rylee had screamed out in fear as the instructor had brought the strap out. The young nine-year-old had screamed out in agony three times as the strap bit into her bottom three times. The lesson was harsh, but Rylee was a girl who learnt quickly. The next class was painful as Rylee had to sit on a hard wooden chair for a whole hour. Her bottom burnt for most of that day. Only Simon showed Rylee any sympathy. Indeed, Chrissy received great enjoyment that night by slapping Rylee hard across her bottom.

The yell of pain had Chrissy smiling happily.

..._...

Towards the end of their first full week, on the Friday, Rylee was again in trouble when she came last during a swimming lesson.

She was humiliated for her mistake, thirty minutes into the one-hour lesson, by being told to remove her one-piece swimming costume before she received one strike from the strap on her still sore bottom. The sobbing girl was then told to complete the lesson naked. Things tended to continue in that vain for everyone; it was Simon's turn to be strapped on Friday evening for answering back to an Instructor. The _Newbies_ were not faring much better and they were very stressed out by their new regime.

On the Saturday, Chrissy decided to show how cruel she could be by ordering Shannon to stand on a chair in front of the dartboard while darts were thrown at the board by Sky. The unfortunate eleven-year-old was teased while she stood there as the darts thudded into the dartboard behind her. Shannon then screamed out as she felt a dart skim her left side. Soon after, the fun ended when a dart embedded itself into Shannon's left thigh. Surprisingly, Chrissy and Sky only received a single strike with the strap, each, while Shannon was treated very roughly by Instructor Strickler as the dart was yanked out and a small dressing was applied to the distraught girl's thigh.

Nobody had yet explained why Shannon Millar was treated so badly, but the girl was suffering badly for it.

* * *

**_Thursday, August 28th, 2014_**

Towards the end of the following week, Rylee found that she was also being targeted by Strickler for unknown reasons.

The first class on the Thursday morning was a combined class with all twelve Phase 1 and Apprentice _Predators_. At first, Rylee and Simon thought it was going to be fun – it was sex education – but then Rylee found herself ordered to the front of the classroom, part way through, to join the thoroughly humiliated Shannon who had been forced to serve as a nude model for the class of nine-year-olds. The girl in question had barely begun puberty and apart from a few wisps of almost invisible pubic hair and two bumps on her chest, she had very little to show. When Rylee was ordered to strip just as naked, Instructor Strickler was very happy to point out how similar the nine-year-old was to the eleven-year-old, humiliating Shannon even further. Rylee was unsure what was about to happen but then she was mortified as she discovered what she and Shannon were about to demonstrate to the class.

Twenty minutes later, Rylee and Shannon were finally allowed to dress after the most humiliating and mortifying experience of their entire lives. The two girls had been made to demonstrate masturbation to the class. To make things worse, Rylee had had to be shown what to do by the crying Shannon. Rylee had felt like dying as she had openly touched herself and then experienced her first ever orgasm which just so happened to be a public one. Shannon was not new to orgasms, but it was her very first public one. The boys in the class had loved the show while the girls had been horrified but glad that they had been spared the humiliation.

At lunchtime, their sexual performance had been spread around those who had not witnessed the spectacle. As a result, Shannon and Rylee had both run out of the dining hall, sobbing.

"Why are they so horrible to you, Shannon?"

"My Dad. It's because of my Dad."

"Why?"

"Because he's a fucking bastard!" Shannon had responded savagely.

..._...

Simon had enjoyed the sight of the two girls masturbating but he had felt sorry for the both of them, especially Rylee.

After lunch, he had gone looking for Rylee, finally finding his friend on her bed, sobbing. Simon climbed up and lay on his own bunk above Rylee while the boy kept Rylee company until she calmed down. Rylee felt violated and dirty. Her mind rejected everything she had been forced to do and she just wanted out of the place. She wanted her own life back. That was when Rylee did the unthinkable.

On the way to class that afternoon, Rylee was steaming with rage at her treatment. Simon was giving his friend a wide berth as she had already snapped at him before they had left the dormitory. That meant that Simon was too far away to prevent what occurred. He blamed himself, but there was nothing he could have done to prevent his friend's downfall; it was entirely of her own doing. He never even saw it coming . . . and neither did Christina Abbott.

The fourteen-year-old girl thought of herself as a Goddess. She was one of the two oldest _Predators_ at the site which gave them special privileges. The teenager also hated the younger _Predators_ and she took great delight inflicting pain and distress. Naturally, when she saw Rylee Gibson striding down the corridor towards her, Chrissy opted to cause some trouble, only she had not expected the explosive response form the girl four years her junior. Chrissy had opened her mouth to say something nasty when Rylee's resolve had simply snapped, and the girl brought her fist up and she drove it into Chrissy's face, smashing her nose. Blood and mucus exploded out and the shocked Chrissy dropped her backpack as she brought both hands up to her face. But before the Phase 3 _Predator_ could respond in kind, Rylee had brought her own backpack around and she had taken it across Chrissy's middle, doubling the older girl over. Rylee did not stop there as she followed through and punched Chrissy in the side of the head before she brought her elbow down onto Chrissy's back.

The fourteen-year-old girl crashed to the concrete floor as a growing crowd of stunned onlookers enjoyed the sight of their tormentor receiving a dose of her own medicine. Chrissy never stood a chance of recovering as Rylee kept punching, kicking, and striking the older girl until there was the sound of something snapping – a rib gave way on Chrissy's right side. There was a loud yell and Sky came pushing her way through the massed _Predators_. The moment she saw her sister on the ground, the enraged girl made to go for Rylee – and she would have probably killed the younger girl if it was not for the timely appearance of Instructor Tennant.

"Gibson – get to your goddamn dormitory, now!" Tennant yelled as he held back the vengeful Sky.

* * *

**_An hour later. . ._**

The entire facility had been summoned to the vehicle garage.

There, the shocked youngsters found a large area covered in thick plastic. While that wasn't all that shocking, what was, were the three young _Predators_ who were kneeling on the plastic. The two girls and a single boy were each completely naked and all three nine-year-olds were shaking with fear as they knelt there.

For Rylee, the preceding half hour had been a total nightmare. She had been hauled out of her dormitory and forcibly marched to the vehicle garage. Once there, she and the other two children had been made to lay out the thick plastic over the concrete floor before they were all ordered to strip naked before their wrists were bound behind them with plasti-cuffs. They were then forced to kneel in a line side-by-side. All three had exchanged confused, fearful looks, not wanting to consider why they were there, nor what the thick plastic was for. Rylee was not the only one shaking with mounting fear as she knelt on the plastic. Then it just got worse as their colleagues appeared and were lined up to the left and right of the plastic, all staring at the three naked youngsters.

It was Senior Instructor Ramsey who stepped forward, a pistol ominously held in his right hand. Simon was horrified to see his friend kneeling there. His mind was reeling with the possibilities and reasons why Rylee was there. It was obvious that she had been crying and then he was shocked to see liquid trickling down the inside of her thighs and pooling around her knees – whatever was going on, it was enough to make Rylee pee herself with fear. The other two kids were very much the same. Chloe was shaking and the urine running out of her groin was very evident, as it was with Julian who had also lost control of his bladder. Simon noticed that Rylee, Chloe, and Julian were transfixed by the pistol – their eyes not leaving the black weapon as Senior Instructor Ramsey paced in front of them.

"Let's keep this short and sweet, shall we?" the Senior Instructor said. "I have better things to be doing."

Even the oldest _Predators_, the bitch twins, were looking unhappy with what they were about to witness. Senior Instructor Ramsey walked behind the three kneeling youngsters who all began shaking rather badly as they sobbed. Simon was also shaking. When the pistol came up and he saw the muzzle pointed at the back of Julian's head, Simon suddenly felt very weak at the knees as his brain struggled to process what his eyes were seeing. Then came the loud report which made most jump as the bullet exploded out of the muzzle and entered Julian's skull a fraction of a second later, the bloody mess which exploded out across the plastic was horrible to see and the sight of the nine-year-old's dead body falling forward into his own urine was something which would forever be embedded in Simon's mind. There was a collective holding of breath as the Senior Instructor took a step to stand behind Chloe – the youngster shook violently as she knelt there, tears streaming from her eyes and down her face. There was another report, and Chloe's body fell forward beside that of Julian.

Then it was Rylee's turn. Just as with Chloe, the Senior Instructor took a pace, raised his pistol up and aimed at the back of the young girl's head. Still nobody had taken a breath as silence pervaded the vehicle garage. Rylee shook from head to toe. She could feel the warm liquid pooled around her knees and she had felt the contents of her bladder running down the inside of her thighs. She barely noticed the eyes staring directly at her. Her mind tried to focus on what was about to happen. She did not want to die – she wanted to have a life. She closed her eyes, the tears running in torrents down her cheeks. She waited . . . and she waited.

Nothing happened. Her life did not end as the result of a bullet passing through her brain. She struggled to comprehend what was going on as she forced her eyes to open.

"That is the fate of _anyone_ who is not up to scratch and does not meet the required standards," the Senior Instructor said loudly enough to make everybody jump a mile as they all took a succession of deep breaths. "Get to class!"

The _Predators_ fled the scene of the double execution and Rylee turned her head to stare down at the two corpses to her right. From the back, both bodies appeared very much alike. The damage to the heads was obvious, thanks to the spreading pool of crimson blood. While it was a quick death, it was a horrible end to a boy and a girl who had barely lived, both dying at the tender age of nine.

"Right, you little bitch," Senior Instructor Ramsey said. "You have caused more trouble than you're fucking worth. However, you have skills which we desire, let this be a lesson to you, Gibson.

With that, Rylee was shoved onto her front where she fell face down into the combined mixture of blood, brain matter, and urine.

..._...

The liquid mixture of bodily fluids was still warm, and it clung to Rylee's bare skin, covering her body and the left side of her face.

Rylee screamed as with mounting horror, she realised what it was she was lying in. Beside her face, Rylee was staring at the destroyed head of Chloe. Rylee's screams of terror echoed around the vehicle garage until she felt a hand on her left arm. She turned to see Simon kneeling beside her.

"Calm down, Rylee . . . I've been sent to help you."

"Get me out of here," Rylee begged as she sobbed. "Please!"

Simon pulled the sobbing girl out of the blood and gore, his stomach turning at the combined sight and smell of the dead bodies. Two members of the facility's security personnel appeared to clear away the bodies and the plastic. The first cut the plasti-cuffs from Rylee's wrist while the second told Rylee to stand back on the plastic which she did with some coaxing from Simon. A hosepipe was used to wash the majority of the blood and gore from Rylee's skin causing the young girl to shiver under the onslaught of the cold water. Once she was all but clean, Simon took the shivering girl down through the corridors and back to their dormitory. Rylee was barely aware of anything as she was led, still naked, through the corridors. Simon pushed Rylee into the girl's showers and he turned on the hot water. He pushed Rylee under the water, but she simply stood there, staring into nothing. Simon took a risk and he stripped off his own clothes before stepping into the shower with Rylee.

With infinite care, he washed the girl from head to toe, removing every scrap of blood and brain matter. He even washed Rylee's hair, taking extra care when cleaning her eyes and face. Simon had never been so physically close to any girl, let alone a naked one, and his eyes took in everything about Rylee's body without feeling like it was wrong or sexual in any way. Simon saw Rylee as a friend, maybe even a close friend, but he was not at all interested in her, or any other girl for that matter, in anything more than that – he was only nine after all. However, the boy felt a strong emotional bond towards Rylee, hence his wanting to spend time with her and to protect her. It was only after the shower, when they were both huddled in towels on Rylee's bottom bunk, that Rylee spoke.

"Thanks."

She turned to Simon and she smiled.

"You really are very pretty, you know," Simon commented as he felt his face heating up.

Rylee simply giggled as she too blushed.

That moment firmly cemented the relationship between the two youngsters.

..._...

That night, Rylee had a very bad night.

It was well into the early hours when Tanya came awake very suddenly. For a moment she had no idea what had awoken her, but as she looked around, she saw Rylee in the next bunk, sitting bolt upright and screaming her head off. Tanya quickly got to her feet and she tried to calm Rylee down. Tears were streaming down the girl's face and it was not long before the entire dormitory was wide awake. Simon dropped down from his own bunk and was horrified by what he saw. He had never seen anybody so terrified – but then he remembered the previous afternoon and he realised that Rylee was just as terrified. It took almost an hour and both Simon and Tanya to calm Rylee down and for her to drift off into a fitful sleep. The two youngsters exchanged a concerned look as they sat with Rylee for another twenty minutes before they returned to their bunks.

It happened again, about an hour later.

"I keep seeing their heads getting blown apart. I keep finding myself covered in their blood and guts." Rylee sobbed.

In the end Tanya slipped into bed with Rylee so she was not alone and to comfort her. Simon wanted to, but it was far too much of a risk for Simon to be found in a girl's bunk. Instead, Simon returned to his own bunk where he found himself crying into his pillow as he worried about his friend.

Thankfully, Rylee did not wake up again until just before 6 AM.

* * *

**_Later that morning  
Friday, August 29th, 2014_**

Rylee got up as normal, showered and dressed.

There were many eyes upon her, most showing concern for Rylee – except of course for the bitch twins who simply smirked at Rylee. By the time Simon and Rylee were seated with their breakfast, most eyes were on food rather than the girl who had almost died the day before. The two of them were joined by Tanya and Owen for a short while until they left, leaving Simon alone with Rylee.

"Did you wash me, yesterday?" Rylee asked.

"Yes," Simon replied as he finished off his last sausage.

"Did you wash _everywhere_?" Rylee persisted.

"Yes."

"Even my vag?"

"Yes."

Rylee's face went bright pink.

"I only wiped you once down there to clear the blood – I didn't do anything," Simon responded in a panic.

"I trust you, Si, don't worry . . . it's just that you're the first boy to ever touch me down there."

"It was fun, kind of," Simon responded coyly.

"Thank you for being there for me."

"Always, Ry."

..._...

Rylee did her best with everything that came her way.

The instructors appeared to be leaving her alone which was a _huge_ relief to both Rylee _and_ Simon. However, the bitch twins were both seething – maybe that had something to do with Chrissy's bruised face and nose. Another girl had been quick to spread the gossip that Chrissy was bruised very badly on her right side, too. The fourteen-year-old was also suffering from the additional pain of a fractured rib which just made the teenager that much angrier. Rylee received a few whispered congratulations when she was passed by older _Predators_ in the corridors – nobody liked the bitch twins. However, Chrissy and Sky wisely kept themselves to themselves and Rylee was never left alone by the other Phase 1 _Predators_ – not even for a shower or to use the toilet. The Seventh Intake group were circling wagons around Rylee who they all saw as their leader. They saw Rylee as the strongest amongst them and the bravest. It was very rare for a group to bond so tightly – it was also frowned upon. However, anything which gave them even the most fragile hope within the bare concrete walls of their prison was most welcome. Rylee took that trust and she used it to focus her mind on her training as she had never done before. She knew that she would be punished many more times in her time, but she would also never allow herself to be put in a position where she might be executed.

The execution had horrified every child in the facility – even the bitch twins – and increased the hatred for their instructors and what they represented. One amongst them had more reason than most to hate the instructors, and that was eleven-year-old Shannon Millar. She had been betrayed by her father who had been an instructor at a similar facility. That very thought abhorred Shannon – the mere thought that anybody could allow children to be abused so openly . . . and for her father to have been part of it. Shannon had been angry with him, the day she had been taken, and for some reason, she was being punished for something he had done. Her father had caused her to suffer the worst hell she could ever imagine for almost three years.

Shannon had sworn to herself, on more than one occasion, that if she ever met her father again, she would put a bullet in his head.

..._...

One evening, about two weeks after Rylee's brush with death, she was sparring with Tanya and Simon when Sky Abbott appeared in the martial arts facility.

Sky had a nasty look on her face and she made directly for Rylee. Both Tanya and Simon had a good few months of intensive training under their belts and they stood firm, taking up a defensive stance while Tanya shoved Rylee behind her. Sky laughed.

"You think you two little fucks can stop _me_?"

"Bullies come crashing down harder and faster every time," Simon responded.

"Stay away from her, you bitch!" Tanya Swift growled angrily.

"Swift – you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag!" Sky retorted. "That little tramp is going to pay for what she did to my sister."

"Come and get us!" Simon said in a show of courage which did not quite match how he felt.

They were facing off against a girl much taller than they were, and a girl who was four years older than both he and Tanya. She was also a girl who was highly trained with three years' experience over and above their own. The odds of them being able to put the Phase 3 _Predator_ down were very low. Rylee's lucky strike on Christina had been just that, lucky. Sky could snap all three of them in half every which way in five minutes flat. Therefore, Rylee pushed through her friends and she glared up at the older girl.

"I am not sorry that I hurt your sister, Abbott – she was a bully of the worst kind, just like you, and she deserved everything she got. I got punished for what I did which was just, but I enjoyed making her scream. But, if you try to take us down, we will make damn sure that we leave you with the same wounds and bruises to match your fucking twin! Now get the fuck out of my face, you goddamn freak!"

Sky was intelligent, and she knew when she might be putting herself at unnecessary risk – she also knew that there was plenty of time to gain revenge on the little bitch called Rylee Gibson.

* * *

**_Two weeks later  
Thursday, September 25th, 2014_**

It was a standard part of a post-tattoo Phase 1 _Predator's_ training which was detested more than any other.

Rylee took a few deep breaths as she checked her weight-belt, pony bottle, and facemask as she stood at the side of the large swimming pool. Other than the belt, mask, and pony bottle, she was clad in a dark blue one-piece swimsuit. On the far side of the pool, Tanya stood facing Rylee, dressed and equipped exactly the same. Rylee twisted the valve on her pony bottle which was affixed horizontally behind her back at the waist and she took the rubbery-tasting regulator into her mouth. The regulator audibly clicked as she sucked in a lungful of metallic-tasting air.

"Go!" the instructor ordered as he tapped Rylee on the left shoulder.

Rylee jumped into the water, allowing the weight-belt to carry her down to the bottom of the pool. A few seconds later, there came an audible splash and Rylee saw Tanya diving in and ploughing through the water in her direction. Tanya's head was down, and the girl used her head to ram into Rylee's chest, shoving Rylee backward. Rylee responded as she fought Tanya, attempting to grab hold of Tanya's facemask and rip it off. Tanya was a brilliant swimmer and she was soon able to outpace Rylee, but only for about ten seconds as Rylee quickly caught up and drove a single knuckle into Tanya's left thigh, eliciting a groan of pain. Tanya flipped over, and she kicked Rylee in the chest. The pony bottles which each girl carried, held 13-cubic-feet or 1.9-litres of compressed air at 3,000-psi. That was good for about nine minutes of frenzied activity at the bottom of the five-metre-deep swimming pool.

The underwater fighting quickly degenerated into a full-on chase as Tanya swam hard to get into a position to attack the pursuing Rylee. With time and air running out, Tanya flipped over, and she came face to face with her friend. However, during training, they were not friends. Rylee dodged the bare foot which almost struck her facemask, rotating in the water to kick back, the sole of her foot striking Tanya in the stomach. Rylee saw the angry look in her friend's eyes and grimaced, but she continued to fight, reaching out and grasping Tanya's face mask and yanking at it. Tanya fought back, the heel of her right foot knocking out the regulator from Rylee's mouth. The regulator was attached to a safety loop which ran around Rylee's neck and it was easy for Rylee to reinsert the regulator which provided lifegiving air to her lungs.

Rylee was angry as she tried to punch Tanya without much success as the water prevented any real inertia from being built up by her fist. Instead, Rylee tried again to rip off Tanya's facemask and she was successful. The facemask sank to the bottom of the pool as Tanya struggled to see properly. Then came the coup de grâce as Rylee wrapped an arm around Tanya's neck and one around the back of her head, squeezing gently.

Tanya tapped her head twice in defeat and Rylee instantly released her grip.

..._...

"Good, Gibson – not so good, Swift!"

Both girls looked over at the instructor as they surfaced and spat out their regulators. They swiftly swam over to the side of the pool and climbed out unaided. Rylee and Tanya grinned as they each breathed heavily after the mock fight beneath the water. The next pair of _Predators_ were already in the water and fighting below the surface, leaving the two girls to remove their equipment before handing it over to a hovering instructor.

"That was fun," Rylee admitted as they joined Simon and Lin who had both already been underwater that afternoon.

"I don't like being underwater," Lin complained. "It, er, reminds me of that tank."

"Tell me about it!" Tanya agreed.

"I hated that tank, but I felt at ease below the water . . . don't know why?"

"I do," Simon chirped up. "You're fucking nuts!"

Tanya and Lin laughed out loud as Rylee frowned.


	3. Part I - Offroad

**_Friday, September 26th, 2014_**

**_Toulouse, France_**

The following afternoon, the friends were outside in the cold, however, they were all smiling as they pulled on their crash helmets.

It was to be their third outing on the Yamaha ATV quad bikes. The first two outings had been used for learning to master the machines by driving around a track. That afternoon, though, they were going to putting the ATVs through their paces on an off-road course. Somehow, the previous week, Tanya had actually managed to fall off her quad bike – how the hell was it possible to fall off something with four wheels, Rylee had wanted to know. Their task for that afternoon was to negotiate a course with hills, dips, twists, turns, lots of muddy water, a woody portion with rocks and tree stumps, and a vicious high-speed run through the same woods avoiding unknown obstacles.

Everybody took great care, not wanting to mess things up, as the following week, they would be moving onto two wheels – assuming they each passed the ATV part of their training.

..._...

Rylee and Simon were leading the pack as the five of them headed off across an open grassy field.

The large tyres sent up plumes of mud as the two sped through an open gate and on up a steep slope. Both expertly balanced their machines to prevent them from rising up on their rear wheels. Behind them, Lin and Turner followed with Tanya at the back. At the top of the steep slope they had to negotiate a narrow ridge along the top of the same slope, in single file and at slow speed so as not to fall off and roll down that slope. It was with intense relief that all reached the broader top before they then descended a steep gradient which was slippery with mud and it took great control not to lose control and slide broadside to the slope before rolling over and over to the bottom a fair distance below. For the nine-year-olds, it was both slightly scary and thrilling at the same time. They all knew that a single mistake could be deadly – just like it was for most of their training. Rylee had not realised that she had been holding her breath the entire way down until she found herself running out of air and she took a deep breath as she sped down a gravel track towards their next obstacle. Simon roared past, taking point as they skidded around a tight bend and then another as the gravel track dipped, twisted, and climbed. Rylee screamed out as they blasted through a long muddy puddle, a huge grin on her face. Simon's face bore the same excited grin behind his helmet and both youngsters were having the time of their young lives – for a change. Lin, Turner, and Tanya were each just as excited as they kept close behind their leaders. Ahead of them, Rylee and Simon slowed as they reached their next obstacle.

The woods were mature and made up of large trees scattered with only a few feet of open space between each trunk. The open spaces were not exactly open as they were strewn with rocks of various sizes and many exposed roots. There were also tree stumps to be negotiated and quite a few muddy puddles. The small group moved in single file with Simon on point. It was slow going and tortuous at times as they rumbled along. The turns were tight as random rocks and stumps were negotiated with extreme skill. They were not allowed to dismount, and the youngsters had to demonstrate their throttle control and balance as they manoeuvred with exceptional care, often standing up to keep an eye on their wheels. The tension grew as the trees appeared to grow closer together, so the gaps were only _just_ big enough. As they emerged from the wood, they stopped dead at the side of a raging river.

"What the hell are we supposed to do about that?" Simon exclaimed.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" Tanya responded as she manoeuvred around Rylee and Simon to take point. "Over there – you see the muddy depressions?"

"Yeah, so what?" Rylee replied as Simon shrugged.

"You can be so dense, Ry! That muddy depression is where other ATVs have crossed the river – see?"

"Thanks, Tanya – lead us over," Rylee acquiesced.

Tanya did just that, positioning herself and then accelerating slowly down into the water. As she had guessed (hoped), the water was very shallow at that point and the ATV easily pushed through the water before climbing up a similar muddy depression on the opposite side. They each followed on, one at a time with Rylee going last once everybody else was safely across.

"See!" Tanya grinned at Rylee.

"Good call, Tanya!" Rylee said as she took off across a wide-open field with Tanya to her left and Simon to her right with Turner and Lin following along behind.

..._...

The open field allowed them to race along at almost forty miles-per-hour, for about two miles, before they slowed to pass through an open gate, and they found themselves at the final task.

They had to race back through the woods along a track, about three miles, with various obstacles located along the way. With a wave of her right hand, Rylee sped off down the rocky track with the others in hot pursuit. All they knew was that there would be attempts made to stop them completing their task, but nobody would tell them what those attempts might be. Therefore, it was not long before they found their first obstacle and they almost collided as Rylee slammed on her brakes at the very edge of a very steep drop. As the nine-year-old peered over her handlebars, she identified the first obstacle as a mini man-made gorge. However, there were two steel planks laid to span the forty-foot width of the gorge. The spacing was perfect for their tyres, but one wrong move and they were in for a world of hurt.

Seeing as Rylee was already at the front, she edged forwards, lining up her front tyres so that they matched the steel planks. Then with building trepidation and intense concentration. . .

"Bet you anything," Simon quipped, "she's sticking her tongue out and holding it in her teeth."

"No bet!" Tanya laughed.

"Cunts!" Rylee yelled out as she eased her ride forward, inch by inch.

She was scared shitless as she felt the steel planks shudder under the weight of her machine. That shuddering only got worse as the back tyres joined the front ones on the planks. It was quite a drop and Rylee chose to keep her eyes focused on the far side and her handlebars locked in position. She was controlling her breathing otherwise she might have started panicking.

"You can do it, Ry!" Tanya called out in support of her friend.

Rylee was about half way across, her nerves all but shattered as she crept steadily forwards. The steel planks creaked, and the shuddering unnerved the young girl. Then, after what seemed like hours, her front tyres dropped off the ends of the planks and a few seconds later, her back tyres joined the front on solid ground. Rylee grinned beneath her helmet as the tension vanished from her body and she turned to watch as Simon lined up ready for his own crossing.

The boy felt very nervous – and not just because he was the only boy in the group. The drop beneath the steel planks scared him, but he shoved the fear away into the back of his mind and he focussed on the task ahead. Anything that Rylee could do, he could do just as well, if not better. He knew that Rylee used the same mantra concerning herself and him – it was all part of the gentle rivalry between the two friends. Once all four bulbous tyres were securely nestled on the twin planks, some of his nervousness went away, but he hated every inch of those planks as he edged forward.

"Come on, Si . . . if Ry can do it, then anybody can!" Tanya called out.

Simon chuckled as he heard Tanya call out. She was right, of course. The nine-year-old boy kept flicking his eyes from the planks to Rylee as she waited patiently for her friend. Then, finally, he was there.

"Yes!" he yelled out in celebration as his back tyres thumped down into the ground and he pulled up beside Rylee.

Lin went next, suffering the same nervousness, but happy in the knowledge that it was not an impossible task. Lin felt the relief as she was finally able to relax with her friends while Turner and then Tanya made the same crossing.

"Well, that was easy," Tanya decided as she became the last to make the crossing.

Rylee was not fooled. She had seen Tanya's shoulders slump with relief as she had completed the crossing successfully. Tanya often showed a lot of bravado, but it was mainly a front and the girl was just as stressed out as the other _Predators_ were.

"Let's roll!" Simon called out and the five youngsters sped off down the track which was now just mud.

..._...

As they careered around a corner, Simon yelled out a warning when he found a gaping black circle, about four feet in circumference ahead of him.

Simon would have lost his head had he not ducked just in time, passing inside the cylindrical tunnel at speed. Those following had heard the yell and they had slowed down before following Simon into the cylindrical tunnel. It was very dark inside, and their mud-spattered headlights did very little to expose what was awaiting them, thus filling the youngsters with foreboding. Simon grimaced as the tunnel angled downwards before levelling back out again . . . then he saw something glimmering up ahead, but before the boy could do anything about it, he had reached whatever it was and passed through – the boy screamed.

A dozen yards behind, Rylee heard the scream echoing through the tunnel and she wondered what was happening ahead. Then, she herself screamed out as freezing cold water splashed all over her. She had ridden through a mini-waterfall. The roar of their engines had drowned out the sound of the rushing water. While their helmets protected their heads from the deluge, the water had soaked their windproof jackets and plenty of the water had gone down their necks, partially soaking their T-shirts and sweat shirts before running down over their combat trousers and into their ankle boots, soaking the tops of their socks. The mini-waterfall had lasted barely a second, but it had been a rude surprise for the five youngsters who were now no longer warm and cosy.

As they emerged into the daylight, Tanya was not a happy camper.

"That was downright unfair!" the girl raged as she shook off the worst of the water.

"It was fun," Lin stated.

"Could have been worse," Turner said.

"Probably," Rylee conceded. "Let's see what else the bastards have lined up for us."

With that, the group headed off up the track, full of apprehension about what they might find next.

..._...

They did not have long to wait as a gap in the trees could be seen and then they found themselves looking at an earthen ramp about eight feet in height at the apex.

They were approaching perpendicular to the ramp and they would have to make a tight turn and then accelerate hard to clear the ramp and most of the mud and water at the ramp's base. As far as Rylee could tell, there would be no avoiding the mud and water as the run up to the ramp was not long enough to build up enough speed to clear the obstacle cleanly. Nevertheless, the girl revved her engine and she roared forward, taking the ninety-degree turn at speed, controlling the skid, and then racing for the ramp, throttle fully open. As the machine and girl left the ramp, Rylee screamed out in delight as she flew about six feet before coming down hard into the mud and the water. Rylee was covered in mud and water as the bulbous tyres dug in and with the engine roaring, the tyres pushed the machine forwards and out of the quagmire.

"Come on, guys!" Rylee called out as she pulled up a safe distance from the ramp and she wiped off her helmet's visor with the back of a glove.

Simon roared up the ramp, soaring into the air before crashing down in an explosion of mud and water. Rylee thought it looked totally awesome from her viewpoint. Lin screamed out as she soared into the air, as did Turner. When it was Tanya's turn, the girl hesitated before roaring off and taking the turn hard. Somehow, the girl managed to clear more mud and water than the others and her soaking was not quite as bad.

"These obstacles are getting easier," Tanya commented much to Rylee's annoyance.

"Says the girl who fell off last week," Simon reminded Tanya.

"I . . . I lost my grip," Tanya tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rylee responded as she pushed the throttle with her thumb and the machine roared off into the woods for what she fervently hoped was the final obstacle.

..._...

A three-minute sprint up the track brought them to the final obstacle, just short of the finish.

"Damn!" Simon commented as they all pulled up to examine their task.

"Okay, I was wrong," Tanya conceded. "They are _not_ getting easier."

Their route was marked out by a thin multi-coloured rope strung from steel rods pushed into the muddy ground. They would have no choice but to follow the narrow route as marked. It was a veritable obstacle course. Steep ascending slopes. Steep descending slopes. Steep slope traversal. Deepwater wading. Rock field negotiation. Another tunnel. Then a sprint to the finish. For the first time on their trek, they saw an instructor.

"You will go, one at a time," he explained. "You will be timed over the course, so make it good – no retries. Gibson!"

"Yes, instructor!" Rylee replied instantly.

"Ready yourself."

Rylee manoeuvred her machine to the start of the course and she flexed her gloved fingers. She was now very nervous. Up until that moment, they had been a team of friends enjoying a ride in the woods and surrounding countryside, but now they were in competition against one another. The instructors enjoyed pitting the youngsters against one another and watching the fallout – they saw it as a kind of game . . . bastards! Rylee was determined to be first; that was just how she was, but she hated seeing others suffer. In _Urban Predator_, coming last was not somewhere that you wanted to be – much like when a bear was chasing a group of people; you did not want to be at the back.

"Go!"

Rylee accelerated off with enough force to raise the front tyres off the ground for a brief moment. First was a short stretch of mud which Rylee covered fairly quickly before she darted up a steep slope, standing and leaning forward to balance the machine as she did so. At the top of the slope, she was forced to negotiate the downward leg by traversing the steep obverse slope. The slope was very muddy, and the tyres kept trying to slide down the hill. Rylee had to use all of her skills to prevent the machine from sliding down the slope and through the tape. There was also a very good chance that she would lose control of the machine and go crashing down the slope. All the fun of earlier was gone as Rylee concentrated on the difficult task ahead. With immense relief, she found all four wheels back on the level after one final slither through the mud. But that was not the end as Rylee raced on before slowing as she descended into deep . . . and freezing . . . muddy water. The cold water was soaking her crotch and Rylee was hyperventilating with the cold as she forged forwards through the water about eight feet before she felt the front wheels bumping upwards, and with extreme relief, the ATV hauled itself out of the muddy water and onto the muddy bank. Rylee shivered with the cold as she raced onwards, snaking around the marked course with consummate skill. She raced through a twenty-foot steel tunnel and it was then that she saw the flags marking the finish, over the far side of a rock field. The rock field was slow going as the bulbous tyres and the jacked-up suspension took in the tortuous motion as Rylee bumped over the rocks, her eyes scanning ahead to find the easiest track through the rock field. It was a bitch with no flat zones, and her body was being shaken from side to side as she manoeuvred the SUV over rock after rock after rock. Then it was over as Rylee clambered over the final rocks and landed onto pure mud – a very satisfying feeling.

A final sprint through the mud, sending up rooster tails from her back tyres and she roared past the finish line.

..._...

For the first time that afternoon, Rylee was able to turn off the engine and remove her helmet.

She turned in her seat to watch the next rider – Tanya – who was even then sliding along the transverse slope. It was actually fun watching the others running the course, even though Rylee was shivering with cold while she was soaked to the skin with muddy water. Simon was the last to complete the course and then all five eagerly stared at the instructor while the man examined his papers before looking up at the four girls and one boy.

"In last place . . . with a reasonable time . . . is Lau. Then we have, Grace, a swift Swift in third place . . ."

Tanya Swift groaned at the reference. The instructor then looked down at Rylee and Simon before he continued speaking.

"In second place, we have . . . Gibson!"

"What!" Rylee Gibson exclaimed.

"In first place, is Starling! Well done, kid!"

Rylee simply stood there, her mouth hanging open as Simon grinned happily. It was the first time _ever_ that any one of their little group had beaten Rylee in _anything_.

..._...

For the five youngsters, it had been a busy afternoon, and they were all filthy, cold, and tired.

After returning their ATVs to the vehicle garage, they made for the main changing room. There, they stripped off their muddy clothing.

"That was good fun," Lin said as she pulled off her muddy boots, pouring out a small amount of muddy water.

"I couldn't agree more," Turner commented as she pulled off her top and dumped it on the floor.

"I think somebody did not enjoy things so much," Tanya grinned as she pulled off her soaking wet trousers and boy shorts. "Isn't that right, moody?"

"I am not moody!" Rylee retorted moodily.

"She's too young to be on her period," Turner laughed as she made for the showers.

"It's not like she came second or anything," Simon grinned as he followed Turner.

"Twat!" Rylee fumed as she pulled off her boy shorts and followed Tanya who was grinning happily.

Once in the shower, the five youngsters enjoyed the hot water which warmed them up quickly while they washed. Simon turned to his friend who was busy washing her hair.

"It's not my fault I beat you," Simon tried.

"So what, I don't care," Rylee mumbled.

"Yes, you do," Tanya said. "You even hate coming first – you like to do better."

"Tanya has a point, Rylee," Lin said.

"He only beat you by half a second, Ry . . . get over it," Tanya suggested.

"She looks great when she's mad," Simon chuckled.

"Funny!" an annoyed Rylee grinned back.

* * *

**_The next afternoon_**

**_Saturday, September 27th, 2014_**

For Rylee, it was one of her favourite weapon systems.

It required skill and precision. Rylee gripped the compound bow with her left hand, and she selected an arrow from the quiver at her feet. With practised ease, she nocked the arrow onto her bowstring, resting the arrow into the arrow rest. Her arm pulled back on the bowstring and she looked through the peep sight, lining up on the target about twenty yards away. Rylee took her time, lining up and settling her breathing . . . then, she released the bowstring allowing the arrow to course through the air before driving hard into the straw-filled circular target.

"Bullseye!" Simon exploded.

Rylee ignored the boy as she drew another arrow, repeating the previous feat. Despite her young age, Rylee had demonstrated a unique understanding of a complicated weapon. She was one of the best in the facility, much to the annoyance of the older _Predators_ and she often outshot those much older. Tanya was almost as good, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not outshoot her friend.

"How far do you think you can fire that thing?" Instructor Madison Strickler enquired.

"I don't know," Rylee replied.

"Try in that direction, down range . . . elevate the bow . . . nock an arrow. When you are ready, loose your arrow."

Rylee did exactly that, loosing her arrow into the sky. The carbon-fibre arrow curved through the air, the tailfeathers causing the arrow to spin as it flew through the air. Nobody saw exactly where the arrow fell but they did hear what it struck. There was immense surprise as a scream was heard from the supposedly out of bounds safety zone at the end of the archery range. There was a roar of laughter as Christina Abbott came bounding out of the long grass being supported by her twin. What was causing the laughter was the shaft of Rylee's arrow sticking out of the fourteen-year-old Phase 3 _Predator's_ arse. Christina turned to glare at the archery group, and she saw Rylee holding a compound bow. The look on Christina's face was anything but friendly.

"Get to the hospital wing, Abbott!" Strickler yelled. "Serves ya right for being in the wrong fucking place! Good shot, Gibson!"

..._...

Getting back to the class, Strickler calmed things down some.

"As you have seen, arrows have a strong penetrating ability when under gravity. An arrow does not need to fly horizontally to kill – in fact they don't fly horizontally, they fly in a parabolic arc. Gibson demonstrated a more specific parabolic arc where speed was lost as the arrow climbed before the stored energy in the form of altitude was transformed into speed as the arrow dived downwards at ever increasing speed. I would expect that a good three inches of that arrow vanished into Abbott's arse."

There was a ripple of laughter from the five _Predators_.

"Okay, you have twenty minutes left, get back to your practicing."

It was rare for Strickler to allow free shooting, but she was obviously in a good mood after seeing the twins getting into shit.

After a dozen shafts, Rylee decided to have a little fun and she altered her aim to take in Simon's target. She took exquisite aim as she took a small pace to the right. Rylee released her arrow and she awaited the response. There was silence for much longer than expected and Rylee looked up.

"What's up?" she asked

"You fucking witch!" Simon exclaimed. "You've split my fucking arrow!"

Indeed, she had. Rylee's arrow had struck the nock of Simon's arrow and split the arrow right down the centre.

"Oh," Rylee responded nonchalantly.

"You're still pissed about the ATV loss, aren't you?"

"Never crossed my mind, Simon."

* * *

Immediately after their lesson, all _Predators_ were called to the dining hall.

"Look!" Tanya exclaimed as they entered.

In the centre of the room, a table had been draped in dark green medical cloths. Atop the table, lying on her front, fourteen-year-old Chrissy Abbott was naked from the waist down, grimacing with the pain, and looking very miserable. The arrow was still sticking out of her left buttock. Instructor Mick Harvey strolled in accompanied by Nurse Hannah. The nurse made for Chrissy and slapped her uninjured buttock.

"How you doing, Chrissy?"

"Just get it the hell out!" Chrissy growled.

"Right," Instructor Harvey called out. "All of you get so you can see Abbott's bottom and you will be shown how to remove an arrow from human flesh."

Chrissy tried her best to ignore the grins coming from all around. She knew that nobody liked her and her sister, not that either of them gave a shit.

"This will hurt," Nurse Hannah explained, "and just to be nice, we will anaesthetise the immediate area."

With that, a needle on the end of a syringe was plunged into Chrissy's left buttock causing a scream of pain.

"That should take the edge off and stop her moaning quite so much," the nurse went on. "Now, I need assistance, please."

"Err, Gibson – I think it is only fair that you get to retrieve your own arrow," Instructor Harvey suggested. "And . . . let's see . . . Millar!"

Shannon scowled – she hated being selected for anything as it was always bad for her. However, she and Rylee stepped forward and each was handed a pair of rubber gloves for their hands. Neither had been selected out of malice towards them, it was just Instructor Harvey's method to get at the twins. Chrissy was pinned down by the Phase 3 _Predator_ Elijah Begg who held Chrissy's back down with both hands. Each leg was held by two Phase 3 girls: Sarah Hampton and Guinevere Murdoch.

"Right, in the movies, arrows can be yanked out – that's fine should you want to kill the person, but for some reason, we want this stupid bitch to live. You yank out the shaft, I can guarantee that the tip will remain in the flesh. Bullets can be left inside people for decades without ever causing trouble, however, arrowheads continue to rip and damage flesh if they are abandoned inside a person. Now, the actual removal is painful," the nurse grinned.

Rylee looked over at Sky. The girl was the only person there (other than Chrissy) who was not smiling. She looked scared for her twin. Rylee could care less – she had quickly learnt that it was survival of the fittest and wounds allowed others to progress and step over the wounded to take their place – and she turned back to the bleeding buttock belonging to Chrissy.

"First, we need to push into the flesh and follow the shaft of the arrow down to the head."

The nurse did so, pushing the first finger of her gloved right hand into the hole made by the arrowhead. Chrissy screamed out and she tried to writhe with the pain, but the Phase 3 _Predators_ had her pinned.

"Okay, I have the head of the arrow. In this case, it is nowhere near a bone, and not lodged under one. Also, the tips aren't bent – if they were, we'd have to push the arrow further in to unhook it."

Chrissy whimpered with the mere suggestion.

"Okay, keep her pinned while Gibson and Millar ease the shaft out – grip it hard . . . now, pull vertically . . . slowly and steadily."

Rylee and Shannon exchanged grins as they pulled on the arrow shaft, knowing that each movement was causing their tormentor intense pain. The arrow was surprisingly difficult to shift, not that either girl minded, considering who it was embedded in. However, with a sucking plop, the arrowhead emerged into the open air.

"Good," Nurse Hannah said. "Now, we can dress the wound and get on with our evening."

With that proclamation, the nurse applied a dressing and taped it into place. Then Instructor Harvey stepped up. If Chrissy thought that her pain and humiliation were over, she had another thing coming. Without any warning, the instructor pulled out a strap and he took it across Chrissy's uninjured buttock three times. The fourteen-year-old screamed out in agony, tears streaming down her face. The instructor then turned to Sky who stepped forward.

"Drop 'em!" he ordered, and Sky pushed down her joggers and knickers.

Sky whimpered twice and then screamed out as the strap bit into her own backside three times.

"That will be all," Instructor Harvey stated, and everybody vanished leaving Sky to see to her sister.

* * *

**_One week later_**

**_Saturday, October 4th, 2014_**

The class had been terrible.

They had had a 'guest' instructor. His name was Seymour Birkhoff and he was a complete bastard. The subject was computer hacking. The class of ten Phase 1 _Predators_ were struggling somewhat.

"It is so simple! You target the router. You fire off your exploit. Job done! What is _so_ difficult?"

The man appeared upset – why, they had no idea – and he did not seem to enjoy teaching a class of annoying pre-teen brats. It was not that the task they had been given was hard – it was just a little bit boring. None of them was even remotely interested in learning how to hack into a computer system. However, they had received a nasty piece of information concerning their training and that should they fail to pass the hacking section, then they were finished . . . including all that would entail. Understandably, they had all started to take things a little more seriously after that curt warning.

"Finally!" Birkhoff exclaimed as Tanya was the first to complete her tasks and successfully 'hack' her router.

The others were fairly close behind and they all completed the lesson without causing Birkhoff to blow another fuse. The man grumbled audibly as the classroom emptied with few paying him much attention.

Rylee had left the class, deep in conversation with Turner.

..._...

During lunch, Rylee was mildly concerned that Simon had not yet arrived, so she ate slowly and soon Turner left.

Then Tanya arrived – and she appeared to be in a panic.

"What's up?" Rylee asked.

"It's Simon – you'd better come quickly," Tanya replied.

Tanya did not say a word as she moved swiftly down the corridors before pushing open the door to their dormitory. Rylee followed before coming up short and stopping half way down the beds. Simon was naked, and he was stretched out on Rylee's bunk, lying on his front. His bottom was marked with half-a-dozen red and purple stripes which looked incredibly painful.

"They strapped him – six times for mouthing off," Tanya explained. "He was leaving when the instructor said something nasty about you – he started mouthing off at the instructor."

Tanya had no need to explain further. Rylee dropped to her knees beside her friend. Simon was sobbing gently into the pillow.

"Si?"

The boy turned to Rylee and he forced a smile.

"It doesn't hurt all that much."

"Bullshit!" Rylee replied. "Why did you allow this?"

"I did it for you, Ry – he was dissing you."

Rylee gave her friend a very patronising look indeed.

"I don't need you to defend me, Si – I'm not some defenceless little girl. I can fight my own battles – and win."

"I know, I know."

* * *

**_That night_**

Simon slept in Rylee's bed as Simon could not easily climb into his normal top bunk.

She could hear the boy whimpering with the pain he had endured on her behalf. That just filled Rylee with guilt. That led to some nasty nightmares after she closed her eyes. Initially, she drifted off into her usual restless sleep. She would dream of breaking out of Urban Predator, just like she did every night, and her dream would usually fade just as she was about to successfully break out. Sometimes, that dream turned into a nightmare when either she, or one of her friends was shot dead. Once or twice, the dream might be extremely pleasant such as when Chrissy and Sky both died violent deaths. However, the most regular dream involved the murders of Chloe and Julian.

Rylee had struggled to get the images of Chloe and Julian out of her mind. She could remember every moment, the sight of their dead bodies, the smell of their blood, the stench of their urine, and other bodily fluids. The blank, staring eyes as they lay dead on the plastic. They had not met with the high standards expected of them. Rylee would experience something very similar and surreal as she herself received a bullet in her head. Other times, it would be Simon or Tanya in her place. The nightmares threatened Rylee's sanity, but the drugs she took each week seemed to dull them somewhat.

Twice, Rylee came awake with a start, sweating profusely. Simon would be whimpering as he himself endured his own torture and nightmares. Rylee hoped that one day it would all be over. When that might be, she had no idea, but she was determined to survive, no matter what.

Somehow, she would survive.

* * *

**_Monday, October 6th, 2014_**

One of the more fun parts of their training was learning fun new skills as part of what Simon called 'their spycraft'.

One of those skills was lock picking. It was a skill which many of them actually _wanted_ to learn. Yes, it was intended to get them close to their target, but it had loads of other interesting possibilities. Each sat at their desk and they were provided with a neat leather pouch and a padlock which was constructed from a transparent plastic allowing them to see the internal mechanism. Rylee and Simon were fascinated by what they saw and they both scanned the mechanism before the class began in earnest.

"Today you will learn the art of picking a mechanical lock. We will start with that very basic six-pin padlock. By the end of the course, you will be able to pick approximately eighty different models of mechanical lock which accounts for about ninety-five per cent of the world's locks. Never be worried about losing your locker keys ever again!"

There was total silence – a rarity in itself – as the instructor took the class of ten through the internals of the padlock before them and how the mechanism functioned as the key was inserted and turned. Then they were introduced to their tools which would replace the key. They were shown their rakes and the torsion tool which would allow the pins to be lifted and the lock to be turned. Over the next hour, they each learned the basics involved with opening a basic padlock with two tools. For homework, they were allowed to keep their lockpicks and they were provided with a double-ended lock to practice on before their next class.

As was often the case after a new class learnt how to pick locks, the instructors were extra cautious as for some reason, the newly instructed _Predators_ had an irrational urge to pick every lock they came across – or at least to attempt to pick said lock. Naturally, most of the locks were of a high-security design which usually only Phase 3 _Predators_ could manage. Almost all mechanical locks in the facility were paired with electronic locks to keep the ever-curious _Predators_ out of places where they did not belong.

It was an accepted danger to teach the youngsters such skills as they would be essential for their future missions.

* * *

**_Five months later_**

**_Sunday, March 8th, 2015_**

Rylee and Simon were both on hand to witness the arrival of the two replacement Apprentice _Predators_.

In three weeks, the pair of them, along with Lin, Turner, and Tanya, were to become Phase 2 _Predators_ – assuming they were all still living. As part of that final month of training, they were put to use in certain supervisory positions. Their first task was to retrieve the two replacements from a small room located near to the vehicle garage. On opening the door, they found two girls sitting on chairs and looking very frightened. Both girls were about eight-years-old and neither looked like they would last very long.

"Stand up!" Simon ordered.

Both girls stood up.

"Take your clothes off," Rylee said.

"What?" the taller girl with light brown hair asked.

"I said to take your clothes off – you won't be needing them here. What're your names?"

"Naomi."

"Harper."

"If you both want to survive here, then you need to learn to do what you are told, when you are told," Simon said slowly.

Rylee then drove her right fist into Naomi's stomach, causing the girl to sag to the floor as she tried to breath.

"Strip you little bitches!" Rylee yelled.

Harper began to take off her sweatshirt, but she moved too slowly, and she was set upon by Rylee who ripped off her clothing, leaving the eight-year-old lying naked on the floor. Simon finished stripping Naomi, a few seconds later.

"Get up!" Simon roared.

The two humiliated girls got to their feet and found themselves shoved out of the room and down a cold corridor. Neither had any idea what to expect as they fond themselves in a communal changing room.

"Fuck me!" a voice called out. "Scratty little bitches, aren't they?"

"Must be scraping the bottom of the barrel," another conceded.

"Bet you they don't last a week."

"You're on."

Each girl was seized by an instructor and a battery-powered razor was used to remove their shoulder-length hair. Both girls sobbed throughout the entire operation before they were shoved under a shower and ordered to wash. The next hour went like a blur as they were whisked down yet another corridor before being prodded and poked by a nurse before finally being allowed to dress. Rylee and Simon showed the two girls their bunks where they were provided with a bottle of water and a sandwich each by the duty _Yellow_, Xiāngxìn. As was usual, everybody turned a blind eye to Xiāngxìn spending a few minutes with her big sister, Lin.

The older Predators ignored the sobbing coming from the far bunk nearest to the door where the two new girls worried about their new world.


	4. Part I - The Hole

**_Monday, May 4th, 2015_**

**_Toulouse, France_**

The Phase 2 _Predator_ was just two weeks away from her tenth birthday.

She had survived over fourteen months of sheer hell and she had changed completely from the scared eight-year-old who had been taken back in March 2014. Her friends, as they were, were also with her: Simon, Tanya, Turner, and Lin. They were pushing forward with Rylee, making every effort to survive. Their training progressed, six days a week, and they were now at an advanced stage in that training.

As would be expected, weapons proficiency was a key part of _Predator_ training. As such, the basic training included exposure to quite literally dozens of weapons, from knives and pistols, to swords and sub-machineguns. After that initial exposure, during their second month of Phase 1 training, the trainees were encouraged to select a preferred pistol from the many and varied models carried in the capacious armoury. After much trial and error, Rylee had eventually selected the Walther PK380 as her personal firearm. Rylee, being a young girl with small hands, found that the pistol was relatively easy for her to handle without endangering herself. After a year of training, the youngster was an expert marksman, as was expected, and she could outshoot anybody in her class – indeed, she could outshoot some much older than herself . . . a skill which did not gain the girl any favours amongst her peers.

That fateful morning, she was part way through her range time for the day – all _Predators_ were expected to accumulate a minimum of ten hours a week on the range which did not include weapon cleaning and preparation time. That was not a problem for Rylee as it allowed her to burn off some of her pent-up frustration at her situation. Despite her being a Phase 2 _Predator_, she was not immune from being picked on by the instructors, thus, the shorter-than-most soon-to-be ten-year-old was already in a foul mood having had to endure yet another week of humiliation as the demonstration model for the Phase 1 _Predators'_ sex education class . . . along with poor Shannon. Therefore, Rylee was not in full control of her mental faculties and when Harper Brown appeared in the range, to qualify with the other new _Predators_, that had simply annoyed Rylee no end.

"Hi, Gibson – nice display, this week. Shame you had nothing to see," Harper grinned. "Mind you, that Millar wasn't a great deal better!"

"And you have so much more, eh?" Rylee snapped back.

Harper decided not to push it as a keen-eyed instructor was headed in their direction, and while she did not give a shit for Rylee, self-preservation was at the top of the list for the eight-year-old. The youngster had taken to her new existence with surprising vigour and her past life was but a memory – not even that, to be honest, mostly thanks to the pills which she took. Harper knew that to survive, she had to make herself someone who nobody wanted to mess with. Unfortunately, that appeared to be Rylee, for the most part. The older girl appeared to have a reputation and as Harper understood it, had already put down one of the Phase 3 _Predator_ twins. Unfortunately, for Harper, her mouth tended to run off on its own and get the girl into a lot of trouble. Just as it did that morning. Harper was in the next lane to Rylee and between each target, Harper would snipe at Rylee.

"You shoot like you masturbate, Gibson!" Harper called out, causing laughter from some of the other _Predators_.

Rylee felt her face heating up at the memory of what she and Shannon had been forced to do for the benefit of the younger _Predators_. Rylee snapped and she grabbed hold of Harper, slamming the younger girl hard against the concrete wall of the range. The breath was knocked out of Harper's lungs and she whimpered with the pain. Rylee pushed the muzzle of her Walther down the waistband of Harper's joggers and her boy shorts.

"How about I blow your clit right off so you can _never_ masturbate, bitch!"

Harper was shaking as she felt the steel of the pistol against her vulva. Her mind was racing . . . no way would Gibson shoot her . . . would she? Then she felt the pistol twist away from her vulva and it was pulled out of her underwear and joggers. Harper sighed with relief, but then she heard the pistol go off and she felt a burning sensation in her lower thigh. Her right leg collapsed beneath her and she found herself staring up at a grinning Rylee who pointed her pistol directly at Harper's head. As Harper passed out, the last thing she saw was the gaping black muzzle, aimed directly at her.

Harper had no way of seeing that the slide was locked back on an empty magazine, but it scared her, nonetheless.

..._...

For Rylee, not much conscious thought had gone into the actual act.

The pistol went off and then there was a scream as Harper fell to the ground, both blood-soaked hands wrapped around her thigh. Rylee lowered the pistol, aghast at what she had done. She barely felt the strong hands on her arms as the pistol was taken from her and she was restrained with plasti-cuffs. Rylee did not resist as she was pushed to the ground and held there while the screaming Harper was taken to the hospital wing. After a few minutes, Rylee was pulled to her feet and taken out of the range and towards the hospital wing. She was sat in a chair and told not to move. A _Yellow_, this one was a nervous boy called Cameron, kept watch on her from a short distance away. Rylee sat there for quite a while before an instructor came out of the hospital wing and stood before the youngster.

"You are damn lucky that it was just a flesh wound, Gibson."

"Yes, instructor."

"You are going to remain there while I go and see Instructor Monroe."

"Yes, instructor."

As the man left, Harper began to feel real fear. Monroe was a total bastard and he had a well-deserved reputation for hurting _Predators_ – often just for fun. Rylee reasoned that she had just shot a junior _Predator_ and she was damn lucky that Harper had not been killed. Despite what _Urban Predator_ stood for, she seriously doubted that they would reward a Phase 2 _Predator_ for killing another of their kind. Whatever punishment they had in mind would be bad – assuming she wasn't just stripped and shot dead.

The doors opened down the far end of the passageway and Rylee really started to shake as Instructor Monroe strode towards her, a big grin on his face.

* * *

Rylee was more than a little surprised to find herself marched towards the dining hall - yes, she was hungry, but she figured she had no need of a personal escort from a pissed off instructor.

Over to the left side of the dining hall, there was a twelve-foot mirror made up of six sections. Most assumed it to be something to do with monitoring and control, however, nobody had thought to ask. In _Urban Predator_, you did not ask such questions for fear that you might be picked to 'demonstrate' whatever it was that you had unwittingly discovered. All chatter ceased as Rylee and the instructor entered. The evening meal was in full flow, but everybody had heard of the afternoon's events and they were keen to see what was about to happen to the nine-year-old – _Predators_ loved a good show. Instructor Monroe began grinning as he stopped Rylee three feet ahead of the second mirror segment from the left. He turned Rylee to face the dining hall and the thirty-odd pairs of eyes. The youngster cringed as she saw many eyes filled with loathing (the twins amongst them) as well as a few supportive looks – from her own Phase 2 posse, of course.

"Right, listen up!" Monroe called out. "This facility has no Cage – why the fuck should we allocate an entire room for punishing you worthless bastards? Instead, amongst other interesting and creative methods to punish you bastards, we have The Hole which can incarcerate six of you little shits at a time in stunning luxury. This little bastard. . ."

Rylee felt the hard slap around the back of her head, and she scowled as she fought back the tears of pain and humiliation.

". . . will enjoy a week of fun and games. When she is not in her hole, she will be on hard labour and not enjoying herself. Watch her work and learn from her mistakes. Right, let's get this show on the road!"

The instructor pulled out a small remote control and he pressed a button. There was murmuring as something changed behind Rylee. She turned her head to look but she received a slap for her trouble.

"Face forward, wretch!"

In the millisecond of a glance, Rylee's keen eyes had captured a lot. The mirrored segments had changed and instead were simply plain glass – they were electro-chromatic. Rylee had seen six two-foot numbers painted on the vertical wall behind: '1', '2', '3', '4', '5', and '6'. Rylee was standing in line with the '2'. Outwardly, there was not much else to see, however, the floor beyond the glass segments was not level – it was raised about six inches from the ground in a gentle slope and there was a small amount of metalwork visible in line with each number on the wall. Rylee felt her shoulders grasped and she was turned around to face her doom. From her vantage point just three feet back, Rylee could see what appeared to be a grate set into the raised concrete section. There were five other matching grates in line with each number painted on the wall behind. Rylee felt the plasti-cuffs on her wrists removed and then she received the order she had been dreading.

"Strip!" the instructor ordered without an ounce of compassion.

The young girl felt humiliated as she toed off her trainers. Rylee was facing away from the others in the dining hall, but she knew that they were watching her intently as she performed her impromptu striptease and she could hear the giggling and snickers as she pulled her joggers and boy shorts down as one, kicking them off. The same went for her sweatshirt and her T-shirt, quickly leaving the nine-year-old standing completely naked with her back to the dining hall. The instructor pressed another button on his remote control and all six segments of glass pivoted and slotted neatly into the one-foot space between each grate, acting as a vertical barrier but also allowing access to each of the grates. Rylee had been curious about access, but now she wasn't so curious.

"Step forward and stand under the '2'," the instructor ordered. "Face the dining hall."

Rylee did as she was instructed. She found herself standing behind the second of the ominous-looking steel grates, of which there were six arranged in a line. As she looked up, she saw every face watching her every move. The grate before her was unlocked with a large key and hauled open by the instructor. Rylee began to hyperventilate as she saw the surprisingly small hole beneath the grate. There were a few snarky comments from the seated watchers concerning Rylee's nude body before the instructor pointed down into the hole. Rylee could not move, and it took the instructor's forceful nudging to make Rylee sit on the edge of the two-feet by one-and-a-half-feet space before dropping down into the hole. The hole was three-feet deep and it easily swallowed the four-feet one-inch Rylee up to the middle of her upper body.

"Down," the grinning instructor directed.

Rylee sat down on the bare concrete which formed the bottom of the hole – the concrete was cold against her bare bottom and she looked around the red-painted concrete hole. There was no sign of any lighting and just a circular drain embedded in the centre of the base of the hole.

"You will spend the next seven days in The Hole, Gibson. You will live and sleep in there except when allowed out. Your routine will be explained to you by the duty _Yellow_. You can drink as much as you wish, but you will only be fed twice a day. If you need to piss – use the drain. You will be washed each morning."

Rylee was shaking as the grate was lowered into its closed position. The metallic clang as it was locked into place shook her from head to toe. The only illumination was that which filtered through the grate from the lighting above. Rylee's only personal weakness began to take effect as she felt the walls closing in on her. She felt like she was sweating, despite being cold. She pulled her knees up to her chest which was tightening, and she wrapped her arms around them, willing herself to fight the crushing feeling of the walls around her. She barely heard the instructor above as he continued to speak.

"I would suggest that you all get a good look at Gibson before you leave here and consider if you would like to be next."

With that, the instructor peered into his coffee cup before he threw the remaining contents in the direction of Rylee's grate. There was a small scream as the cold coffee surprised Rylee when it struck her bare shoulders and chest.

There was laughter from some of the braver _Predators_ present.

..._...

Every one of the Predators was curious – some because they hated Rylee, but the others because they wanted to know what horrors might lie in store for them should they misbehave.

Rylee looked upwards as she heard movement, then darkness closed in as the light from above was blocked by many faces as they peered down at her. Then embedded strip lights came on and illuminated Rylee in her hole. There were many crude comments aimed at the nine-year-old and Rylee began to sob silently as she covered her eyes to protect them from the bright lights. It seemed like an age before the lights snapped off and Rylee was left on her own in silence. She could hear nothing, and she assumed that the glass shields had been closed. The silence began to get to her – she had not heard so little ever since she had been taken. There was always noise – even during the night. Then came the sweating as she felt her body shaking. She found that her heart was racing and then she found herself struggling to breathe. Each breath she took did not seem to fill her lungs. She pushed her face up against the cold grate, hoping for more air, but the air was just the same. She soon sank back to the bottom of her hole as nausea swept over her and she felt dizzy all of a sudden and her legs collapsed under her.

She forced herself to breathe steadily as she sat, wishing she could lie down, but there was not enough room. After about twenty minutes, she felt the urge to wee which, at first, she resisted, but then she gave in and she felt the wet warmth between her thighs as she weed herself. It was comforting, the warmth, and the sound of her wee as it gurgled into the drain beneath her was just as comforting. Her life had really taken a turn for the worst, she thought, as she sat in the semi-darkness. She was cut off from her friends. She needed her friends . . . and they needed her. Then it all got too much, and she rose onto her knees, grasping the grate with both hands and shaking the immovable object with both hands.

"Let me out!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Let me out!"

She kept screaming for what seemed an age – or at least until her throat hurt from all the screaming. She sank back into her hole and she shook violently as she sobbed. It was a full hour before she stopped shaking and she was able to breathe steadily. She knew that it was not the end of the panic attacks and not the end of her claustrophobia, but she had no choice but to persevere and endure her punishment.

Seven days – would she make it?

* * *

**_The following morning  
Tuesday, May 5th, 2015_**

**_Day 1_**

**_The Dining Hall_**

One of the benefits of being a Phase 2 _Predator_ was that the other _Predators_ tended to notice you, and not just for target practice.

As the worried group sat down to breakfast, casting a wary eye over to where they knew their friend was incarcerated, out of sight, they were joined by three other Phase 2 _Predators_. They were two girls and a boy. The boy was Jake Wistrum and he was eleven, not to mention that he thought a little too much of himself. His friend was called Charlie, although she was no more a boy than Rylee was, her real name being Charlotte Grey. The other girl was Called Eva Horton and like Charlie, she was eleven-years-old.

"Why are you called Charlie?" Tanya asked.

"Because, she's a boy," Jake grinned.

"I have a slit, just like the other girls," Charlotte pointed out.

"And no tits, just like the other girls," Jake quipped.

Eva and Charlotte both scowled at Jake.

"Just because you need a magnifying glass to find your cock," Eva scowled.

Jake sulked as he dug into his bowl of high-fibre breakfast cereal.

"How's Rylee doing?" Charlotte asked.

"We don't know," Simon admitted. "I'm worried for her."

"That punishment sucks," Eva said. "From what I hear, that fucking Phase 1 bitch deserved the bullet."

"Probably," Turner accepted. "I suppose Rylee got off lightly."

"Still sucks," Tanya pointed out.

"Hope she's okay," Lin said. "I miss her."

"She's strong," Jake said between mouthfuls. "She's taken a lot up to now."

"The dick has a point," Charlotte admitted.

"I wonder when they'll let her out," Simon said. "I just want to see her."

* * *

**_A while later..._**

Rylee screamed as she was brutally awoken by freezing water which was being emitted from a small sprinkler near the hinge of the grate above her head.

The water gathered around her feet to a depth of about two inches. The cold shower lasted a full minute before the spray finally ceased and the last of the water vanished with a distinct gurgle down the drain at her feet. Rylee crouched there, in her hole, shivering.

"Morning!"

It was Kendra and she was grinning down at the older girl. Eight-year-old Kendra was having the time of her life – her first real fun since she had become a _Yellow_. It was her first opportunity as a controller, and she was feeling powerful. She was in sole control of a girl, a year older than herself, who was being kept naked in a concrete prison for which only Kendra had the key. Kendra had enjoyed pressing the button to wake Rylee up with a stream of cold water and she was looking forward to having much more fun with the unfortunate nine-year-old. Kendra knew how far she could push Rylee without fear of punishment on her part, and a part of her enjoyed being cruel to the girl. Rylee had no idea of the punishments available, nor what she was due to endure on a daily basis. During her briefing, Kendra had been astonished at how much power she was being given over the _Predators_ of any age who were unfortunate enough to be punished. Kendra had asked if that would apply to a Phase 3 _Predator_ and she had been told that yes, a fourteen-year-old _Predator_ would have to follow her every command, if being punished.

The young girl knelt down, and she unlocked the grate with a large key.

"You'll have to lift the grate, Gibson."

Rylee stood up and she pushed the grate open allowing it to clang back against its stops. The naked girl stood partly out of the concrete hole, shivering with the cold. She was also very annoyed to see Kendra's grin. They used to get on reasonably well, but that had been before Rylee had become a fully-fledged _Predator_ and she was encouraged to treat _Yellow_s like shit.

"Climb out. . ."

Rylee did so, shivering in the empty dining hall.

"I want you to run five loops of the corridor . . . now, move!"

Those fucking _Yellows_ could be real bastards, Rylee thought as she began to run, barefoot and completely naked, out of the dining hall and down the corridor. She felt humiliated and embarrassed as she ran past other _Predators_ and the instructors. The corridor was, in fact, four corridors arranged around a quadrangle, each side being exactly twenty-five metres in length. She had five hundred metres to run – not difficult for a _Predator_ with her level of fitness, just humiliating as everybody laughed each time she passed a group of kids. Her eyes eagerly sought out her friends, but she never saw them. It did not take her too long and after a few minutes, she was back at her hole, breathing heavily and a little sweaty, while the little _Yellow_ bitch simply grinned at her. Then the grin faded, and Kendra hesitated as an instructor arrived and she issued the next order.

"Face the wall and touch your toes."

Rylee followed the instructions and she tensed up, understanding what was about to happen almost immediately. Whack! The leather strap struck Rylee's right buttock and it stung like hell. Rylee screamed out and she felt a few tears of pain and humiliation run down her cheeks but that was it. As she stood back up, she received her next order, this time from the instructor.

"Get back in your hole, you little bitch!"

Surprisingly, the grate was not closed on the young girl after she had dropped down inside her concrete prison.

Rylee peered up and she saw Kendra looking down at her.

"Sorry – not my idea; it's the rules," the _Yellow_ said half-apologetically. "Here."

Rylee was surprised to be passed a cold bacon roll and a mug of tepid tea.

* * *

**_That same time..._**

Simon was on his way to his first class when he was stopped by a _Yellow_.

"What do you want?" Simon demanded of the wretched boy.

"It's about Gibson," the boy stammered.

Simon grabbed the boy and pulled him down an empty corridor. Any news about Rylee was worth bending the rules for.

"Speak!"

"I was on duty, early this morning," the boy explained. "She wasn't doing too good. She screamed – really screamed. She was terrified. I've seen Gibson around and she ain't scared of nothing."

Simon grinned – that was Rylee's reputation. But the grin faltered at hearing how terrified his friend had been.

"I did what I could. I broke the rules by talking to her – that seemed to work for a bit . . . I think she just wanted to hear words. I hate seeing somebody like that."

"Thanks," Simon said in a surprised tone.

It was very rare for the _Yellows_ to do anything _for_ a _Predator_. The small boy was also pushing his luck talking to a _Predator_, too.

"Is there a time I can see her, tonight?"

The boy thought about it, and he looked very frightened. Then he nodded.

"After one in the morning – the instructors are away by then."

"I'll only be a few minutes," Simon said.

"They catch you . . . we never had this conversation."

"You got it," Simon replied. "Now beat it!"

The boy ran off, grinning.

* * *

**_The Dining Hall_**

Rylee handed back the empty mug and she looked up at Kendra.

"I need to pee."

"Don't let my being here get in the way," Kendra replied with a grimace.

"Huh?"

Kendra pointed down at the floor of the hole beneath Rylee.

"You see the drain between your legs?"

"Yes," Rylee replied with dawning understanding.

"Piss your day away, Gibson – no buckets."

"Fucking little bitch!" Rylee growled as she squatted down and peed into the drain.

Kendra looked away, giving Rylee just a little privacy as the girl peed. Kendra knew that at some stage Rylee would need to do more than pee – and Rylee would not like the procedure for that.

* * *

**_Later that morning..._**

After the first class, Simon, Tanya, Lin, and Turner were stopped in the corridor by one of the bitch twins.

"Just seen that slut of yours, Starling," Sky Abbott commented. "She was showing off that shit body of hers as she ran the corridors."

"Shut up!" Simon growled as the girls glared at Sky.

"Or what?" Sky laughed.

"Rylee took that freak bitch of a twin down . . . twice!" Simon pointed out.

"She'll fucking pay," Sky hissed as she moved off when an instructor hove into view.

"Fucking freak!" Tanya muttered as they headed for the range.

"At least Ry's okay," Simon said. "She likes to run."

"Naked?" Lin commented.

"Takes the fun out of it, I suppose," Simon admitted.

..._...

As they arrived in the range, they collected their weapons and lined up ready to shoot.

In the far firing booths, Simon saw somebody dressed in a red boiler suit picking up brass. He smiled enormously as he recognised Rylee's light brown shoulder-length hair. Then the girl stood up and she glanced in their direction. Simon's smile faltered. Rylee's face was covered in dirt and she looked miserable. There were small streaks of clean skin which showed where she had been crying. She also looked very tired, however, when she saw her friends, hope grew deep inside her ten-fold. Simon wished that they could talk but that was too much of a risk for Rylee.

"Get back to work!" the instructor growled, and Simon saw Rylee grin.

"Yes, instructor!" she called out.

That brief sight of Rylee had made Simon's day – Tanya's too. Yes, she was suffering – nonetheless, she was alive.

* * *

**_Lunchtime_**

Rylee had _not_ enjoyed her morning.

About ten minutes after she had finished her tepid breakfast, she had been pulled from her hole and handed a baggy red boiler suit. While she was thankful to be dressed, the boiler suit was scratchy and uncomfortable to wear. After twenty minutes of picking up brass bullet casings, Rylee found herself dirty and sweaty. She was also verbally and physically abused as several Phase 3 _Predators_ shoved her into the walls and booths, leaving her bruised on numerous parts of her body. She was also getting very depressed. She had never gone so long without contact with her friends. Her first night in The Hole had been horrible and as a result, Rylee had not managed very much sleep. Seeing her friends in the range had dragged her out of the proverbial dumps and she felt that she could see the dim light at the far end of the tunnel which was her punishment for shooting that worthless Phase 1 _Predator_.

She was allowed a small break after completing her range tasks where she was only allowed a bottle of water while her friends were enjoying a proper lunch. That depressed Rylee a bit as she knew that hard-labour on a minimal diet would be difficult, not to mention the psychological toll of knowing her friends were eating just as well as they always did. However, she reasoned, a punishment was not a punishment without hardships. Those hardships quickly came to the fore as she was led by Kendra to her next task.

"Where are we going?" Rylee asked.

"Shut up, Gibson!" Kendra ordered – those under punishment were not allowed to talk unless spoken to.

Rylee was not happy when Kendra opened the door to the main boy's toilets.

"Get in there and start cleaning," Kendra directed. "You will clean the toilets and the urinals."

Rylee set foot in the boy's toilets. It smelled. She was also barefoot which meant that as she moved closer to the long wall-mounted stainless-steel urinal, she found herself stepping in cold liquid which could only be urine. She grimaced as she studied a room that she had never wanted to see. As well as the twelve-foot steel urinal, there were eight enclosed toilet cubicles to be cleaned, plus eight sinks. Kendra unlocked a cupboard and she produced buckets of cleaning equipment.

"Do I get gloves?"

"No – you have brushes for the urinals and the toilets, but you will need to use your bare hands to scoop out those things from the urinals."

Rylee followed Kendra's expression as she pointed at a dozen or so yellow blocks scattered along the bottom of the urinal.

"What are they?" Rylee asked.

"Urinal cakes . . . the packet says," Kendra replied. "I think they're supposed to freshen the urinal and make it smell better."

"They don't seem to be working."

"Boys are disgusting and dirty," Kendra pointed out.

"Tell me about it!" Rylee growled as she picked up the various buckets of cleaning equipment and made for the furthest toilet cubicle.

..._...

Her arms were aching by the time she reached the fourth cubicle.

She was also struggling with the smell. Piss, shit, disinfectant, bleach, and her own sweat. She had splashed herself several times, so the boiler suit also stank to high heaven. It was a gruelling punishment and more than once she had felt queasy. It took over an hour to clean the eight toilet stalls, before she moved over to the urinal – it stank! Boys had been coming and going during her cleaning and the bottom of the urinal was running with urine and the crumbling urinal cakes were soaked in said liquid. Urine was urine, but this urine had come from boys – to Rylee, that somehow made it different to her own urine, and simply horrible. As she knelt, she hesitated, not wanting to plunge her hand into the urine to clean out the old urinal cakes. She tried to take a deep breath before continuing but she only accomplished a strong urine smell in her nose which just made her nauseous. She plunged her bare hands into the yellowy liquid which was not just urine but also water from the automatic flush system. Rylee quickly swept the remains of the urinal cakes out of the urinal – they broke up as she grabbed hold of them - and she transferred them into a black plastic binbag. Once that chore was over, Rylee moved onto the sinks and she found that job much easier. It was knocking on three o'clock in the afternoon by the time she finished the toilets – two whole hours spent cleaning.

However, if Rylee thought that it was all over, she was very much mistaken.

..._...

"You're not finished yet," Kendra grinned. "Not by a longshot! You have the girl's toilets to do, next."

"No – please?" Rylee begged.

"Move it!"

Rylee waited for Kendra to stow the cleaning gear for the boy's toilets and she had Rylee bring the part-filled binbag with her into the main girl's toilets, next door.

Ten toilet stalls, later, Rylee was at breaking point. Her limbs ached and she was thoroughly fed up. Twice she had started crying as she realised that this was still her first day – of _seven_! She considered that if there was a reward for child abuse then the instructors of _Urban Predator_ would win double gold. But there was another part to Rylee that was not about to let the bastards win. They were not going to break her. She had also figured out that that was what they wanted. They wanted the best and the rest would simply fall by the wayside. She was in a classic catch-22 choice. If she gave up, she died of a nine-millimetre trauma to the head, or if she continued, then they would get what they wanted . . . but she would still be alive. More than once, Rylee had considered whether it was a life which she wanted to live. Suicide had been a consideration, but Rylee was not a quitter, so that easy way out had been swiftly discarded after less than a second's thought.

Rylee moved onto the sinks and, despite her aching limbs, she put her best efforts into cleaning them, just as she had with all the toilets and sinks before. Everything Rylee did was completed with perfection without corners getting cut. It was a trait which annoyed the hell out of her friends . . . but they loved her for it. As Rylee finished the sinks, the bitchy little _Yellow_ appeared to check on her charge and she appeared impressed.

"Not bad for a stuck-up _Predator_," Kendra observed. "How does it feel to be all the way down at our level?"

Rylee felt humiliated at being talked down to by a girl a year younger than herself – and a _Yellow_ to boot. Despite Rylee knowing that the younger girl had no choice but to be cruel, she felt an overwhelming urge to snap the little bitch in half and smash her smug expression into the tiled floor – the only thing which dissuaded her was the thought that she would be forced to mop up the blood and brain matter.

"Well? Answer me!"

"Humiliating – is that what you want to hear?"

Kendra laughed as her power-trip just increased.

"Well, the humiliation is just going to get worse for you, Gibson . . . so much worse!" Kendra offered gleefully. "Now, fucking strip!"

"What!"

"That boiler suit fucking stinks and you can't go into the dining hall with a boiler suit soaked in piss and God only knows what else. Put it in the laundry tub there – do it!"

Rylee shrugged off the boiler suit and she threw it into the laundry tub in the corner of the toilets.

"Let's go – it's just after five and your audience should be arriving right now," Kendra grinned.

Rylee sighed as she stepped out of the girl's toilets, stark naked, dirty, sweaty . . . and really pissed off.

* * *

**_The Dining Hall_**

Tanya was the first to catch sight of the naked girl when she appeared.

"Oh, my God," she said as she saw the dishevelled form being pushed into the dining hall by her _Yellow_ escort.

"She looks really miserable," Simon said as he looked at his friend's crestfallen expression.

The other Predators soon caught sight of Rylee and they began ridiculing her, making the youngster feel even more humiliated as she was marched back to her hole. Once there, a grinning instructor appeared . . . and he held a strap.

"Boys and girls, I would suggest you watch this evening's entertainment," Instructor Monroe called out and all eyes turned onto the naked nine-year-old, as did the Instructor's. "You know what to do, Gibson."

Rylee knew that she had no choice and she turned her back on the expectant crowd and she bent down to touch her toes. There was a cheer as the strap bit into her right buttock, then another cheer as she screamed out. Then came another cheer as the strap struck again, stinging worse than the first. If Rylee had been close to breaking point a short while before, she was now so much closer to that point as she cried tears of pain and humiliation.

"God you stink, Gibson!"

The instructor strode off chuckling while the _Predators_ returned to their evening meal.

"You do," Kendra confirmed.

Rylee ignored the rumbling in her stomach and the pain in her bottom as she stared down into her hole.

..._...

Simon had not cheered – none of them had.

He had simply just got angrier and angrier as he saw his friend humiliated.

"Somebody needs to pay for what they're doing to Rylee," Tanya said, her face contorted in rage.

"Be careful, Tanya," Lin cautioned. "Or you'll be joining her."

"That punishment is really bad," Turner said.

"What are they doing to her now?" Simon growled angrily.

..._...

"You need to get washed, Gibson," Kendra said to Rylee.

Kendra was really enjoying herself. Piling more misery onto the sobbing girl, one year her senior was just icing on the cake of power.

"Get into your hole and sit down," Kendra said coldly.

Rylee felt herself shaking as she looked down into the hole which suddenly looked very small. She screamed out as she sat on her bruised bottom and then dropped down into the hole, right to the very bottom. Then she received the shock of her life as the water came on, soaking her from head to toe. She screamed involuntarily with the shock of the cold water. Then the water snapped off.

"Climb out!" she was ordered, and she did so, standing before everybody, naked and shivering.

Kendra held up a bottle of shower gel.

"Hold out your hands."

Rylee did so, and she received a generous amount of shower gel on her hands.

"Soap yourself up, including your hair."

Rylee grimaced as dozens of pairs of eyes watched her soaping her body up. There were boys chanting at the display and Rylee found herself crying again as she worked on her hair. She caught sight of Simon and Tanya watching her. She saw their anger and she felt reassured by that.

"Get back in your hole."

Once down in her concrete prison, she braced herself for what was to come.

"Enjoy your shower, bitch!" Kendra called down as she triggered the water.

Rylee did not scream out as the cold water poured over her, she simply braced herself and endured the freezing water as she washed off the soap on her body. The smell of sweat, urine, and cleaning fluids rapidly diminished, which was definitely a positive, if there was one. Finally, she was clean and the gleefully watching Kendra shut off the water.

"Time to warm you up," Kendra grinned. "You know the route – four laps."

Rylee climbed out to find the dining hall emptying of _Predators_, but her friends remained. She grinned sheepishly as she walked to the doors heading out of the dining hall. Simon and Lin got there first and they held open the doors. Rylee reluctantly began running the corridors which soon warmed her up, at least, but it only made her already aching limbs more painful. Then her spirits rose as she found that she was not alone. Simon was there, jogging beside her with Tanya, Lin, and Turner just behind. Yes, they were fully clothed while she was naked, but she did not care. She was escorted for the first hundred metres, enduring the jeering as people commented on her bruised body and red bottom. That only seemed to make Simon and Tanya mad as they both sprinted on ahead and when Rylee passed the dining hall on her second loop, she found Simon and Tanya waiting for her and both were as stark naked as she was. Lin and Turner quickly pulled off their own clothing and they raced after the trio and soon there were five _Predators_ running the corridors completely naked. The jeering continued but it was diluted five ways, instead of it just being aimed at Rylee.

Rylee realised that her friends were much more than friends . . . much, much more.


	5. Part I - Punishment

**_That Night  
Tuesday, May 5th, 2015_**

**_Toulouse, France_**

**_Day 1_**

It was dark and Rylee felt so alone.

The concrete walls were her world and her mind started to play tricks on her. In the darkness, Rylee was just barely able to see the walls and the bars above her head, thanks to light filtering down from the dining hall above. The concrete was cold on her skin and together with her mind, she felt that the already small hole was getting smaller and smaller.

"It's not shrinking. It's not shrinking. It's not shrinking."

Rylee kept repeating the phrase, over and over again, her eyes tightly shut. During her time as a _Predator_, Rylee had learnt a good amount of psychology and she knew that it was just her mind taking advantage of her phobia and playing vicious tricks on her. Even though she knew it was all fake, part of her mind thought it all too real . . . and that scared the girl to her core. It was the only thing which could bring the girl down. Everything which _Urban Predator_ had thrown at her, she had survived. It was the baggage which she had brought with her which was the problem – her claustrophobia was her Achilles heel and she had no idea if she was going to be able to beat it.

Rylee's mind kept playing tricks on her and she kept trying to beat it, chanting whatever she thought might work, but eventually, she cried herself into a restless sleep.

..._...

Simon and Tanya snuck out of their dormitory using the skills which they had been taught over the preceding year.

To be honest, it was remarkably easy. The door to their dormitory was not locked and the cameras outside in the corridor had blind spots. The pair of nine-year-olds simply kept to the walls, moving slowly but steadily.

"What the hell?" Simon hissed as they saw movement ahead.

"Hi, guys!" came a hoarse whisper.

Simon and Tanya squished themselves against the wall as a pair of Phase 2 _Predators_ squeezed past. They were Charlotte Grey and Jake Wistrum – what they were doing out at almost one in the morning, neither Simon nor Tanya had the slightest idea? By the time the pair reached the dining hall, it had seemed like Piccadilly Circus at rush hour. They had passed about eight _Predators_, all out and up to no good - presumably. It was the first night out in the corridors, for Simon and Tanya, and both were very surprised by the experience which left the youngsters grinning broadly. As Simon pushed open the doors to the dining hall, all humour vanished.

"Is that Rylee?" Tanya whispered as she listened to the sobbing and muted screaming.

"I think so," Simon replied unhappily.

"Hey!"

"Cameron – we're here to see Rylee . . . as agreed?"

The small boy nodded.

"This way."

Simon and Tanya exchanged a look as they got closer and closer to the holes at the side of the dining hall.

..._...

Simon looked down into the grate.

He could hear the sobbing and the muted screaming properly. Rylee was huddled in her hole, shaking. Her arms were crossed over her chest and held tight, her knees brought up to her arms with her heels against her bottom. The boy was appalled to see Rylee in that state, having never seen her like that. Simon laid on the floor and he called down to his friend.

"Hey, Ry!"

With a jerk, Rylee stopped shaking and she looked upwards. Simon saw her face break out into a smile as she saw him, but Simon was horrified to see the tear-streaked face which betrayed Rylee's misery, despite the forced smile. The miserable girl reached up with her hands and she gripped Simon's fingers through the two-inch gap between the bars. Simon could feel the shaking, desperate, fingers as they sought out his own. Tanya reached in with her hands and she grasped Rylee's left hand while Simon grasped her right. Rylee began sobbing again, but this time, out of relief. Tanya glanced at Simon – they were both very worried about their friend.

"I hate it in here," Rylee said as she wiped her tears with her upper arms. "I feel so alone."

Simon figured that that was the whole idea, amongst other cruel ideas, thought up by some sick bastard.

"Thanks for what you guys did – the naked stuff," Rylee said. "It made the running fun."

"We're friends," Tanya replied. "Despite the hell our lives have turned into."

"I love you guys," Rylee sobbed.

"Did they feed you?"

"Yes – I had some soup and a bread roll."

"That's harsh," Tanya admitted, suddenly feeling very guilty for piling down a double-cheeseburger and chips.

"I was starving – I hadn't eaten since breakfast," Rylee explained before tailing off dejectedly. "I don't know if I'm going to survive this."

"Don't talk shit, Rylee!" Tanya said sternly.

"We'll be with you as much as we can, I promise," Simon said.

"You need to go," the _Yellow_ hissed.

"You stay strong, okay?" Tanya said.

"I will," Rylee sobbed as she felt the fingers being pulled away.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Simon said as he fought back his own tears.

It was with heavy hearts that the two friends left their friend behind and they made their way back to the dormitory.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Wednesday, May 6th, 2015_**

**_Day 2_**

If Rylee thought that her second day could not be much worse than the first, she was partially right, however, it was not her that was to directly suffer.

After the rude awakening with the shower, Rylee ran five laps of the corridors, ignoring the jeering as she went, before returning for two strikes of the strap and her thoroughly miserable breakfast. Once the dining hall had emptied after breakfast, Rylee found herself being handed another itchy, nasty red boiler suit.

"What have you got for me today?" Rylee groused.

"Seems that there's been a change of plan," Kendra said without elaborating. "No talking – move!"

Rylee found herself being led outside and towards an overgrown area – at least, it had been overgrown, but it had been cleared at some stage and was now a muddy acre of land. However, it was not the change in the status of the land which grasped Rylee's attention, it was the sight of her four friends lined up with their hands on the backs of their heads. But it wasn't that which had grasped her attention, it was the fact that Simon, Tanya, Lin, and Turner were completely naked apart from their trainers. All four were shivering slightly, that overcast morning, as a cool breeze was blowing. Then Rylee saw Instructor Strickler and she was grinning – never a good sign.

"It seems that your little friends want to help you with your punishment, and they appear to enjoy being naked, therefore, the four of them will take over _your_ punishment, this morning, and you will watch them."

Rylee was horrified. Her friends were being punished for running with her the previous evening and they were going to suffer, she knew it. It would be a test of their friendship and Strickler was going to try and push them apart.

"You will see that there are four areas staked out. You four will dig and keep digging until I say stop or you have completed your area down to a depth of four feet. Get to it!"

As Rylee watched, her friends were each handed a folding shovel by a _Yellow_ and they each grinned at Rylee as they started to dig. The ground was muddy and hard. None of them was shivering after the first twenty minutes of work. Rylee felt so bad for getting them into trouble and just standing there, watching the four of them doing her hard labour was simply soul destroying. Over the next hour, the holes got deeper, her friends got muddier, and Rylee got more and more demoralised. Each time one of them swore as they hurt themselves, Rylee was forced to turn away, but then she was yelled at.

"Face them, watch them," Kendra ordered.

Rylee reluctantly turned back to watch her friends.

..._...

Tanya was thoroughly miserable.

She and the rest of them had received their orders at breakfast. They had been told to return to their dormitory and strip naked, then report outside. That had been ominous in itself. Then they had been made to stand naked in a line until Rylee had arrived. Seeing Rylee had been good, but then finding out what was going on had been disheartening. All they had been trying to do was boost her spirits, but they were now being punished for it. Tanya could care less about being seen naked and she had nothing to see, anyway, but it was still humiliating to be punished naked. The work was hard and before long, she was covered in mud as she had slipped and fallen several times.

Tanya could see how miserable Rylee was at being forced to watch her friends face her punishment while she did nothing.

..._...

Simon was quick to figure out what the punishment would do to Rylee from a psychological point of view.

He felt ridiculous standing naked in a field with his hands on his head, not to mention the chilly breeze blowing. He felt so sorry for Rylee, and he hoped that the punishment would not alter their friendship in any way. Yes, he felt angry that he had been dragged into Rylee's punishment. Yes, he felt resentment that Rylee had got herself into trouble in the first place by shouting at that gobby little bitch. But he knew that he could muddle through it all. He also knew that they would miss classwork which would have to be made up – he hoped that Rylee hadn't figured out that she would have seven days of work, range time, and God only knew what else, to catch up on.

It was only day two – what else could go wrong during Rylee's seven days of hell?

..._...

After two hours, Instructor Strickler returned.

She glanced down into the holes and at the muddy, disillusioned youngsters. She also glanced at the sullen Rylee standing off to one side with the _Yellow_.

"Get out of those holes and go get yourselves cleaned up and then back to your normal day – learn from this, you little bastards."

Simon, Tanya, Turner, and Lin each climbed out of their holes, relief evident on their faces. They each grimaced at Rylee who struggled to look her friends in the face. Simon felt bad for Rylee, but there was nothing they could do at that moment.

"Stay strong, Ry."

Once her friends were gone, Strickler looked at Rylee and she grinned.

"Time for you to experience the same thing – strip naked and start filling in those holes."

Rylee groaned as she shed the boiler suit and, barefoot, she stepped into the mud and picked up one of the discarded shovels. The mud felt horrible between her toes and it was very cold.

"Better get a move on, Gibson, there's more work for you later on," Strickler commented as she turned away.

Rylee turned to her hole, but she never saw the boot kick her bare arse and shove her into Simon's hole. She heard the laughter as she splatted into the muddy bottom of the hole. That Instructor was beyond nasty, and Rylee swore that one day, she would get back at that bitch. As Rylee tried to stand, her left hand sunk into the mud and then her feet sunk in – it was horrible, and it was cold. After twenty minutes, she had thick mud up to her knees and a lighter covering of mud which was spread over her thighs, groin, abdomen and lower back. Her hands and arms were covered to above the elbows and her face was muddy, not mention that her hair was clogged with mud. At that moment, Rylee was very glad that there were no mirrors anywhere close by as she had to look a right state.

At the end of the first hour, her limbs and back ached but the first hole was slowly filling up with about a foot left to go.

* * *

Their day had sucked, but probably not as much as Rylee's.

After the four of them had showered – no mean task on its own considering how thick the mud had been caked on – they headed for class. Their minds drifted during the decidedly boring French lesson. Simon was thinking about Rylee while Tanya was annoyed because she had missed her favourite class: Maths. As for Lin and Turner, they were both feeling very tired after all the physical exercise. It didn't exactly help that the class was boring, however, one other _Predator_ was also bored.

His name was Owen Brahms and he was one of the Phase 1 _Predators_. So, what was he doing in the same class as the Phase 2 _Predators_? Well, while the boy was of British birth, he had spent most of the first eight years of his life living in Paris, therefore, he had some very good language skills. However, his boredom as he completed French language tasks in half the time of the others, caused him to annoy the hell out of the other _Predators_. Lin and Tanya hated the boy while Simon just ignored him as irrelevant. Rylee and Turner were in between, and they tended to annoy the boy in return and then ignore him. That was mainly because both Rylee and Turner were language genius', themselves, while the rest of them struggled to learn a new language to a high level.

Rylee was good at _everything_ . . . Simon had yet to find something that Rylee did _not_ excel at.

* * *

It was early afternoon by the time Rylee had filled in all but one hole.

Her stomach was rumbling, but she knew that she would not get fed any time soon, and definitely not before the evening. Everything ached and she felt like lying down, only, she knew that the bitch _Yellow_ would simply make her life even harder. It was approaching two in the afternoon when the instructor reappeared. She simply looked into the holes and then at Rylee before addressing Kendra.

"Take her to the vehicle garage."

With that, the instructor walked off leaving Rylee with Kendra.

"Move it!" Kendra ordered as she picked up Rylee's boiler suit but did not hand it over.

Rylee was led back to the main building and then via the long way around to the vehicle garage. Rylee passed by over a dozen _Predators_ who all laughed at her muddy, naked appearance – but she never saw her friends. As she entered the capacious vehicle garage, she saw the bitch twins and they were both grinning. Chrissy held a fire hose which made Rylee groan and her shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Little Gibson's been playing in the mud and she needs a bath," Sky teased. "Get the fuck over by that wall, bitch!"

Rylee found herself standing by a concrete wall which happened to have a drain close to it.

"Face the wall and brace yourself against it," Chrissy ordered.

Rylee reluctantly turned her back to the twins – never a desirable act – and the _Yellow_ before bracing her hands against the bare concrete wall. Rylee knew that the water could take her off her feet and that it would hurt.

Rylee screamed as the ice-cold water struck her back, knocking all the air from her lungs. As she struggled to refill her lungs, it took all her strength to stand upright against the intense flow. The water slowed slightly as it moved up into her hair, blasting away the mud, before returning to full force as the jet moved down Rylee's back and across her bottom, thighs, and legs. The pummelling on her muscles was actually slightly refreshing if it wasn't for the icy nature of the water. The water jet then moved to the drain.

"Turn around, wretch!" Chrissy yelled.

The shivering Rylee slowly turned to face her tormentors who, she noticed, were both laughing. Then the water jet rose up her legs, over her knees and thighs, before Chrissy focused the water jet onto Rylee's snatch, causing her intense pain and she doubled over causing the jet to strike her stomach and as she dropped further, totally winded, the water jet took the girl off her feet. She screamed out in agony as she was pushed across the concrete by the water jet, scraping the skin off her bottom, left thigh, left arm and left shoulder blade. Rylee emitted another scream as her back hit the concrete wall.

Finally, the water was shut off and Rylee began to hear shouting and brawling . . . then screaming.

..._...

Instructor Strickler had appeared the very second Rylee had doubled over.

Chrissy was about to stop hosing Rylee down when Strickler encouraged the angry teenager to knock Rylee down. Chrissy had not even considered the ramifications and she had grinned as she had watched Rylee go down. Beside Sky, Kendra was enjoying the show – _Yellow's_ lived for _Predator_ on _Predator_ fights, especially when they were one-sided. Kendra had an evil streak a mile wide and she loved violence of any kind. She also greatly enjoyed seeing people suffer, not that she had ever admitted that to anyone. Kendra was the first to notice that things were about to go very bad . . . very bad. She clocked the door opening and Rylee's friends, Simon and Tanya, setting foot into the vehicle garage. She saw them break into a run, Simon heading for Rylee while Tanya made for the instructor and the Phase 3 _Predators_. Kendra, not having been trained in anything more than basic janitorial duties, never saw the punch coming as Tanya punched her out and Kendra lost consciousness.

Tanya then flew for Chrissy, executing a perfect sucker punch followed by an overhand punch, putting the older girl on her knees. Tanya was seething with pent-up rage as she went for Instructor Strickler herself, catching the woman in the side with a strong kick. Only, Tanya was seriously outclassed and Strickler punched Tanya to the ground before seizing whatever was to hand, a section of wire rope, and she began to whip the nine-year-old. Tanya only wore a thin T-shirt and shorts, which were swiftly torn to ribbons as the four-millimetre wire rope dug into the girl's flesh. Wicked-looking red stripes began to appear on the youngster's stomach, back, thighs, arms, and legs as the girl writhed in agony at the unrelenting strikes.

Simon ignored the fighting, his attention focused on Rylee as she lay in a pool of freezing water which was tinged pink with the girl's blood. The girl was screaming in pain and Simon could see that Rylee had had enough of all the abuse. The wounds looked a lot worse than they actually were, Simon was pleased to see as he checked out the scrapes on Rylee's body. He helped his friend out of the puddle and he sat her down on a dry patch of concrete while he went to help Tanya. Only, Tanya had already been grabbed by Instructor Primon and dragged off to the hospital wing, screaming in agony. Simon helped Rylee to her feet, and he looked around, seeing a prone _Yellow_ on the concrete floor of the vehicle garage and Chrissy Abbott on her knees.

Everything had gone to hell in a basket, pretty damn quick!

* * *

Rylee had no idea what was going on.

She was shivering as she was pulled to her feet. She felt hands on her arms, but beyond that touch, her left side felt like it was on fire. Her mind appeared to clock her surroundings, but she was unable to make any sense of what her eyes were seeing. She felt herself moving – well, her legs were moving in response to somebody pushing her along gently. She was told to lie down on a table, which she did, lying on her front.

Rylee screamed as somebody prodded her wounds but then she felt relief as a cream of some sort was spread over the grazes before white dressings were placed over each graze to protect them while the cream went to work. Naturally, for such an establishment, they were very good at treating injuries of all kinds, and Rylee received the very best medical assistance. After a few more minutes, Rylee was helped off the table and she was led back to the dining hall . . . and her hole.

There she remained for quite a while . . . Rylee had no idea how long as she had passed out soon after the steel grate had clanged shut.

..._...

Some time later, Rylee was woken by a loud noise.

She opened her eyes to find a _Yellow_ yelling down at her – it was a boy and part of Rylee's mind told her that he was called Hudson. The grate was opened, and Rylee winced as she climbed out.

"You're a fucking mess, aren't you, Gibson?"

Rylee looked up into the grinning face of Instructor Monroe. The young girl's shoulders sagged; she knew full well that the smile meant pain – and she was not to be disappointed. Monroe produced a strap and despite Rylee's injuries, she received three of the best, one of which caught her already sore thigh and Rylee screamed out in agony, collapsing onto the floor of the cafeteria as the pain cut through her body. The instructor sauntered off, chuckling to himself, leaving Rylee writhing on the ground. If Rylee thought that she was to be allowed time to rest and recuperate, she was very much mistaken, if unsurprised.

"Get up!" Hudson shouted. "You have an appointment at the armoury, Gibson."

Rylee hauled herself to her feet, glaring down at the boy who was ordering her about. She grabbed the red boiler suit which he thrust in her direction and she pulled it on . . . painfully. Equally painfully, she followed the _Yellow_ to the armoury where she endured three hours of weapons cleaning, only returning to her hole around seven that evening. Her stomach was rumbling, and her injuries were very painful. On top of that, she was totally exhausted. Rylee pulled off the boiler suit when ordered, then the weary girl sagged down, and she sat on the edge of her hole. The _Yellow_ told her to sit there while he went off to get her dinner. Rylee could not have moved if she had wanted to, and strangely, she wished to be allowed back into her hole so that she could be safe and so that she could sleep.

"Here, Gibson."

Rylee looked up to see the Yellow standing above her. The boy smiled reassuringly as he placed a mug and a plate on the floor beside her hole.

"Get it eaten."

Rylee could not believe her eyes. There was the usual large mug of tepid soup, but on the plate along with the usual bread roll, there were three cold sausages and several rashers of equally cold bacon. The famished child forced down the solid food and washed it down with the thick soup which might have been oxtail flavour – possibly. After twenty minutes, Rylee happily sunk into her subterranean accommodation and she closed her eyes the moment her bare bottom touched the concrete. The tired youngster never heard the clang of the steel grate closing and the lock being turned.

In fact, Rylee slept so soundly, she never awoke until the following morning.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Thursday, May 7th, 2015_**

**_Day 3_**

Senior Instructor Mark Ramsey glared at the woman seated across from him.

His office was comfortably equipped with a wooden desk and high-backed leather chair. The man had a difficult job and having to balance the training of fucked up children with the need to be forceful and sometimes violent while still producing results was not easy. The instructors had to be hard on the children under their care as it was deemed the only way to ensure compliance. However, unnecessary hardship was detrimental to the training regime. Every child who died was a lost investment. Yes, the Central Intelligence Agency had bean counters who had a value for everything. Ramsey knew that because every child who died, or was injured, had to be entered into the system, Ramsey would then receive an internal memorandum detailing how every hour in the hospital wing cost money which was not being recouped on the investment in the training of the child in question. The man had his methods and it was a constant fight against the bean counters and those who had no idea of the difficulty in training children to become assassins. Most adults hated to hurt a child, but it was necessary, however, some did enjoy hurting the children under their care.

Instructor Madison Strickler was one of those, but she did get results, hence a blind eye was often to her blatant child abuse. However, almost whipping a promising student to death was not beneficial to anybody, except maybe for Strickler's psyche. She had gone too far. Suffering was allowed. Physical abuse was allowed. Mental and phycological abuse was allowed. Combinations of all the above were allowed. However, unsanctioned intensive punishments were banned. Ramsey had the folder of one Tanya Swift laid open before him. The nine-year-old had made a very promising start and she was tipped to complete Phase 3 training in a few years. It was estimated to have cost around $350,000 to train the oldest Phase 3 _Predators_ and to the bean counters, unnecessary deaths and injuries were an unnecessary drain on the resources of the multi-billion-dollar program.

"The bitch had it coming," Strickler pointed out without a hint of remorse. "She went for me."

Ramsey was not buying it.

..._...

There was something about Mark Ramsey which none of his fellow instructors knew.

It was nothing bad, exactly, but it was something which might undermine his authority as Senior Instructor, if known. Ramsey had had a very good friend whom he had known for almost two decades. Then his friend had made a mistake and been ditched for that mistake – only, the organisation had decided to punish the man for his actions via his eldest daughter. Ramsey had known the little girl all her life and he had been stunned beyond belief to discover that she had been taken and placed into _Urban Predator_. It was not until she had arrived at Toulouse that he had found out about Shannon Millar, or Shannon Drake as she was more recently known. Thankfully, the drugs in her system had wiped out all knowledge of him from her young mind. Ramsey could do nothing to help the girl who was the facility's proverbial black sheep. All he could do was push the girl so that her training would keep her alive. There were only two ways to leave the training facilities; you either graduated . . . or you died.

He hated it when a child died – most normal people did. Taking a life, such as the two children he had executed, was hard on the man as he was married and had young children of his own. But he was able to keep his family life at a distance – a large distance, for their safety and his. While rivalry amongst the children was good for their training, the Predators had to be watched as, despite the training, they _were_ only children and prone to the usual emotional outbursts associated with being forced into a violent life, not to mention the likes of puberty and peer pressure. Ramsey was very aware of certain friendships developing within the ranks, however, while that was frowned upon, it was tolerated from a team building point of view. Early on, in _Urban Predator_, the children had been kept well apart and discouraged from forming any form of a relationship, including simple friendship. However, the resulting improved skill-level of those allowed to bond was a point for allowing the friendships to continue and flourish.

The girl who had been the point cause of the previous day's aggravation was one Rylee Gibson. She was the leader of a small posse, all of whom were very high performers. The small group excelled in everything they took part in, and the rivalry within the group encouraged each of them to do better. Gibson had shot – but not killed – a Phase 1 _Predator_ in what had appeared to be a fit of controlled anger. The main reason that the young girl had not been terminated, herself, was the simple fact that she was able to control her anger and channel it. Rylee Gibson was also a born leader. The girl had some other desirable traits which _Urban Predator_ needed and the nine-year-old had been marked, along with her friends, as worthy of special treatment. Indeed, once Gibson emerged from her hole, things were due to change for the small group.

Ramsey turned his attention back to Strickler.

"You almost killed a valuable asset, Strickler. Control your anger, or I will have you removed. Hurt another child to that extent, and you will face the consequences. Consider yourself reprimanded. You're lucky I don't put you in the hole."

Strickler glared at Ramsey, but the woman knew her place. She knew that she was treading a fine line between simple abuse and something much worse.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Rylee's morning had begun just like the previous two – a cold shower followed by a humiliating run around the corridors in the buff.

However, her mood kind of improved, slightly, after what had been lunch for everybody but her . . . and, it seemed, one other. As Rylee's duty _Yellow_, a rather bruised Kendra, led the older girl from the swimming pool where Rylee had spent the morning cleaning the changing rooms and showers, Rylee was pleasantly surprised to meet another _Yellow_, Xiāngxìn, who was leading Tanya towards her. Tanya was sporting the same ill-fitting red boiler suit as Rylee, and she looked thoroughly miserable, mirroring Rylee's general feeling. Tanya forced a grin as she approached. Every step seemed to be painful for her friend, Rylee noticed. Rylee also noticed that Tanya was being led towards the boy's toilets.

"It's not as bad you think, believe me," Rylee offered as Kendra pulled her past Tanya.

"Talk soon?" Tanya called after Rylee.

"Yes."

..._...

"May I ask a question without getting into trouble?"

Kendra nodded.

"What happened to Tanya . . . and you, for that matter?"

"Swift shoved me to the ground, yesterday, and then she fell afoul of Instructor Strickler – Strickler whipped Swift with a cable," Kendra explained.

Rylee scowled as anger built up inside her at the thought of that bitch instructor hurting her friend. Kendra saw the anger and for a very brief moment, the youngster felt concerned for her safety. Rylee noticed and she grinned down at the _Yellow_.

"You shouldn't be scared, girl . . . not yet, anyway."

Kendra laughed pitifully before pointing Rylee down the corridor.

..._...

Rylee's afternoon was spent in the kitchens, cleaning, scrubbing, carrying, fetching.

On the positive side, the cooks kept passing her bits of food to eat as they prepared that day's evening meal. The support staff were not instructors nor were they part of the security staff. They were always full of smiles at mealtimes and Rylee always smiled back. However, smiles were not a current expression for Rylee. Yet again, she was exhausted after a day of enforced hard labour. If Rylee had felt demoralised the day before, she was now wallowing in it. She barely noticed when Kendra prodded her back toward her hole, another day of cruel punishment almost over. Without needing to be prompted, Rylee dumped her boiler suit on the ground before standing behind her hole while her peers watched the impromptu entertainment as they ate. Very soon, Rylee was joined by Tanya who required some prodding to remove her boiler suit. The jeers stopped dead the moment Tanya turned back to face the dining hall, standing naked before everybody.

"Holy shit!" came a voice as many eyes moved across the vivid red stripes which crisscrossed Tanya's torso, thighs, and legs.

Rylee saw the expressions and she turned to follow the staring eyes . . . then she froze, aghast at Tanya's injuries. She tracked each stripe on Tanya's front and from her vantage point, Rylee was able to see that there were more stripes across her lower back, bottom, and thighs. Right at that moment, Rylee knew that Strickler was going to die . . . by her own hand. Unfortunately for Tanya, the girl stank of piss, bleach, and . . . was that the aroma of urinal cakes? Rylee knew what was coming as Kendra grinned. The little bitch held out a bottle of shower gel and Rylee held out her hand. Tanya followed suit, remembering Monday night's entertainment. Tears built up in her eyes at the humiliation and the pain which she knew was about to follow. Those tears blocked out the view of those staring at the two girls as Tanya began to lather up her body from head to toe, wincing with the pain of bending and twisting, not to mention touching the still-raw stripes on her body. They were sore, but thankfully, had not dug too deep, thus she had only spent a single night in the hospital wing.

Tanya was scared as she looked down into hole number three and she looked over at Rylee as both girls sat down on the edges of their holes before dropping down inside. Rylee smiled at Tanya, giving her some moral support as both girls lost sight of one another. Tanya felt the cold concrete on her bare skin, and on the soles of her feet. The hole had looked small from above, but inside, it was tight. But Tanya consoled herself with the knowledge that Rylee had survived three nights, and if Rylee could do it, then Tanya was determined to survive.

Tanya screamed as the cold water struck her skin, soaking the young girl within seconds.

* * *

Simon was _not_ happy.

Two of his group were missing and he did not like it. The boy stared at the empty bunks belonging to Tanya and Rylee, then over at Turner and Lin. They were both just as unhappy as he was. Tanya had a temper which often got her into trouble, but she was also cautious – usually. There were times when they all thought that their lives would be so much easier without Rylee – but no one would change a thing. They each had a bond which could not be broken and it was that bond which kept each one of them going, despite the growing hardships. The three of them were determined not to allow any more of their little group to end up in one of those godforsaken holes.

All they had to do was get their friends back and then they would be a team again.

* * *

Tanya was in a strange place – mentally at least.

Despite the hardships which were steadily getting worse, at the very least, Tanya was still alive. Tanya was determined to remain living for as long as she could. No bastard instructor was ever going to put a pistol to her head and blow her brains out across the vehicle garage. Seeing Rylee kneeling there on the plastic had been shocking, but it had given Tanya the resolve that she needed to press on and get through her training. Maybe, once she completed her training, she could use her skills to escape and make her way home to . . . where was home? England?

She was feeling very depressed. The forced run after the impromptu shower had been more humiliating than she had anticipated. The last time had been to help her friend, but it was different when she was the one being punished. The looks she received as she had struggled to run through the pain of her wounds had been a mixture of horror, sympathy, and amusement. _Predators_ enjoyed seeing others suffer – it was just a part of their psyche. Tanya had never felt so much pain, nor had she felt so alone. The feeling of the concrete was horrible, increasing the feeling of loneliness, but then she realised that her best friend was huddled just twelve inches away through solid concrete. She was not alone. She was never alone. No matter what _Urban Predator_ threw at her, she knew that would always have someone at her back to stand with her.

With those happy feelings in her mind, Tanya closed her eyes and the weary girl soon fell asleep.


	6. Part I - The Redoubt

**_The next morning  
Friday, May 8th, 2015_**

**_Day 4_**

Rylee awoke to a scream, just a second before she too screamed.

The water was as cold as ever, but Rylee was slowly getting used to the rude awakening. Apparently, Tanya was not so amused; she was screaming bloody murder as she endured her morning shower. Once the grates had been opened, Rylee found her friend naked and shivering just a few feet away. Rylee was just as naked and also shivering, but the semi-warmth of the dining hall was starting to warm her up. The duty _Yellow_ – a boy called Sawyer – grinned at the two naked girls and he ordered them both to run the corridors. On their return from the humiliating run, the girls were separated the moment they had finished their meagre breakfast rations. Rylee was passed into the custody of Kendra who was grinning happily as she grasped Rylee by the arm and led her out of the dining hall and into the corridor.

"Do you have to hold me?" Rylee asked.

"Shut up, Gibson!"

Rylee scowled at the grinning bitch as they then headed upstairs towards the dormitories. The humiliation of being led around naked by an eight-year-old rankled. As a general rule, Rylee was no longer embarrassed at being seen naked by others, even the opposite sex. It was simply a part of life. However, being naked in places where you were supposed to be naked was fine but being punished while naked was something else entirely. Being paraded around in front of her peers was humiliating, despite her not having anything to show and despite everybody having seen her naked in the showers on numerous occasions. The punishment regime was brutal, and it was having a big effect on Rylee who decided that she would have to consider the consequences of her actions in future. Rylee was very confused when she was pushed into her dormitory which was empty, considering the time of day.

"T-shirt, shorts, trainers – nothing else," Kendra ordered. "Get dressed."

Rylee reluctantly made for her bunk which she had not seen for four days and pulled the ordered clothing from her drawers, dressing quickly and tying the laces on her trainers.

"What's going on?"

Kendra ignored her charge, instead, she grasped Rylee by the arm and led her back down the stairs and thence outside.

..._...

Once outside, Kendra grinned as she pointed towards the woods which occupied the southside of the facility.

"You will take Bravo Route – don't dawdle and don't make any attempts to cut corners as you will be watched. Get moving, Gibson!"

Rylee groaned inwardly and outwardly. Bravo Route was a good three miles and it was very muddy in parts along with some step slopes to run up and down. Nonetheless, Rylee began jogging in the direction of the woods, leaving the smirking _Yellow_ bitch behind. Rylee had no problems with running – she loved to run – but, a long run was not what she needed that week. However, as her trainers pounded on the muddy path, Rylee found the solitude relaxing. It was just her and her thoughts. The fresh air felt good, although it was a bit chilly when in the shade offered by the trees. Overall, it was a relief to be out in the open air instead of cooped up in her concrete hole. Compared to the hard labour which she had endured over the first few days, being forced to go on a long run was not exactly difficult, she considered. The time gave her the opportunity to organise her thoughts and think about the sacrifice Tanya had made on her behalf. The girl had been whipped as punishment for trying to avenge the beating Rylee had taken at the hands of that bitch.

Rylee's mind moved back to the route ahead. She was just approaching a steep slope downwards. The slope was muddy, slippery, and . . . Rylee screamed as her trainers lost their grip and she struggled to remain upright before she fell onto her backside and rolled partway down the slope before landing in a muddy puddle with a large splash, soaking her completely from head to toe. As the sodden girl struggled back to her feet, she heard laughter and she groaned as she saw a group of Phase 3 _Predators_, all dressed in combat gear, standing a few yards away.

"Fucking Gibson!" Sky Abbott laughed as the group moved off.

Rylee continued running, shivering for a few minutes until she had warmed up enough to stave off the cold from her damp clothing. The next slope was an upwards struggle and it strained her calf and thigh muscles as she pushed her way to the top. With immense relief, Rylee crested the top of the rise to see the facility about three-quarters of a mile ahead. As she emerged from the woods, she felt the sun on her skin, and it was a glorious feeling. However, her smile quickly faded as she found Kendra waiting for her, a red boiler suit held in her hands. Rylee was breathing heavily as she stopped running and she slowed to a walk before stopping beside the grinning _Yellow_.

"Clothes off and boiler suit on, Gibson."

..._...

The next few hours were spent running errands for the instructors.

It was hard work and Rylee ended up carrying kit, cleaning weapons, fetching _Predators_, even taking the Senior Instructor his lunch. That last one was just cruel as Rylee was starving. On the plus side, Rylee got to see all her friends as she moved about the facility, including Tanya. The red boiler-suited Tanya was not very happy, and she was crying when Rylee passed her in a corridor. There was no time to talk, but Rylee had a fairly good idea what Tanya was going through.

The rest of the day went past quickly and before Rylee knew it, she was back at her hole eating a chunky soup and a bread roll. Two feet away, Tanya was doing the same thing. Both had already endured their evening run as well as their evening strapping – four for Rylee and two for Tanya. Rylee noticed that her friend was not taking her punishment well. While she was eating, Tanya was silently sobbing. Rylee felt intense guilt for the first time in many months. It was _her_ fault that Tanya was being punished and _her_ fault that she was suffering. Tanya was her friend and you were not supposed to hurt your friends or cause them to be hurt.

There would be time for retribution later and Rylee fully intended to retaliate, and she had a plan building in her mind.

* * *

**_The next morning  
Saturday, May 9th, 2015_**

**_Day 5_**

Rylee loved the weekends as they were a break from the norm and every _Predator_ looked forward to those weekends where they had a modicum of free time, really good food, and a time to decompress.

For the first time since she was taken, she would miss a weekend and she would suffer while everyone else enjoyed their weekend. Tanya too would suffer over the weekend. Rylee feared that they might be spending much longer in their hole than they would be during the week. After the morning shower, run, and breakfast, they were both returned to their holes. There, the two girls spent an indeterminate amount of time alone with their own thoughts before they heard their grates being opened above them.

"Get out!" Kendra demanded.

The two girls emerged into the dining hall and a brief glance at the clock high up on the concrete wall told Rylee that it was two in the afternoon – they had been in their holes for the entire morning and into the afternoon. Their legs and joints were suffering from the cramped conditions and both girls stretched to loosen those muscles. Each was then handed their red boiler suits which both pulled on. Both girls were led down several corridors before they found themselves in the vehicle garage. They were stopped before a row of wooden tables. The tables carried combat clothing and equipment, including weapons. Instructor Monroe turned to face the two nine-year-old girls.

"You two reprobates are going to be given a chance to end your punishments early. It will be hard, and it will be difficult, therefore, I am going to also give you both the option to finish off your punishments which are due to end on Monday evening. Should you accept your new tasking, then you have every chance of being released from any further punishment by midnight, tonight – two days early. As for your task, you two are going to be the rabbits for tonight's exercise. You will have from eighteen-hundred to midnight to evade your pursuers. Should you be caught, you go back into the hole until the end of your sentence – and we add on an extra day. Should you evade and still be free come midnight, you will be released immediately, and you will be given Sunday to recover from your ordeals. You will each be given full combat gear and every chance to stay ahead of your pursuers. Should you takedown your pursuers, then there will be an additional reward for you."

Rylee looked over at Tanya and they both nodded.

"Okay – ditch those boiler suits and gear up – you have about three hours or so to get ready. A meal will be ready for you both in the dining hall at sixteen-hundred. Personally, I hope you two succeed; I'd hate to see either one of you receive a bullet."

Rylee smiled facetiously as the man walked off, leaving them with the two _Yellows_, Kendra and Sawyer.

..._...

Ninety minutes later, the two girls sat in the dining hall with their _Yellow_ minders.

Both girls had taken time to shower before pulling on their combat clothing. It was warm and comfortable clothing and it was the first time for Rylee to be wearing so much clothing in days. The clothing provided was black – underwear, trousers, T-shirts, socks, leather boots, and combat jackets. As promised, they found food waiting for them – lots of food. They each ate a large plate of chips and a double-cheeseburger. Both downed two large cans of energy drinks during the meal, rehydrating and energising themselves. After an hour, both felt remarkably refreshed and ready to kick ass.

Neither knew much about the task ahead, except that they had been provided with maps for the woods, marking out the area for the night's operation. They were to be the fugitives, providing live game for a search and capture training operation. Both girls knew the woods fairly well having spent many hours there. Over their meal, they had discussed strategies and their tactical options. They knew that they would be facing Phase 3 and probably senior Phase 2 _Predators_ – all of whom were much more advanced in their training than either Rylee or Tanya. They also knew that the proverbial deck would be stacked against them. On the positive side, they were being given weapons.

After the meal, both girls returned to the vehicle garage to gear up with their weapons.

* * *

**_The Vehicle Garage_**

**_17:45_**

As they finished gearing up, Instructor Monroe reappeared.

"You both ready?" he asked.

"Yes, instructor," both girls replied.

Each carried a varied selection of knives and melee weaponry. In a holster on their webbing, each carried a Walther PK380 pistol loaded with Simunition and pouches containing several extra magazines. As the two girls finished checking themselves over, Senior Instructor Ramsey appeared, and he handed each girl a black pouch for their webbing.

"You may need these. Don't open them until later on. A Humvee will take you to the woods. Good luck."

The girls attached the pouches onto their webbing, a little surprised at Ramsey's involvement. Ramsey turned part way across the vehicle garage

"Oh, one more thing – there are bonus points should you recover any of the captives being held deep in the woods."

"Captives?" Rylee asked, looking at an equally confused Tanya.

Ramsey walked off, chuckling to himself, leaving the two confused girls standing in the vehicle garage.

* * *

**_The Woods_**

**_18:10_**

**_Rylee and Tanya_**

Rylee and Tanya were deep in the woods.

Despite sunset being less than three hours away, both girls were in semi-darkness. After dark, there would be a waning full moon which meant they had to remain within the treeline to avoid being instantly spotted in the moonlight. What worried both girls, was the quip about captives – did that mean that something had happened to Simon, Turner, and Lin? Anything was possible within _Urban Predator_, so they both assumed the worst. It was obvious that the captives quip was a ploy of some kind. All they had to do to win was hide for six hours – nothing strenuous there with their training. However, to rescue some captives – assuming they even existed – they would have to break cover and assault those who were out to get them. Neither girl was under any illusion what might happen to them should they be captured. Falling into the hands of the Abbott twins was beyond their worst nightmares. Apart from the combat clothing, both girls wore rolled up balaclavas and gloves. Their pale faces and any exposed skin had been darkened with camo paint – blacks and greens to break up their outlines.

Neither girl spoke or made any unnecessary noise as they crouched down behind several large trees which gave them good sight to the north and south. Unfortunately, they were only two, so covering a full three-sixty was not easy, and it took all their attention. Both were stressed out with the fear of what might happen to them should they fail, but that stress heightened their senses as they listened for any sign of movement in their direction. In the Humvee on the way to the woods, Rylee and Tanya had discussed potential locations for the potential captives – it would be impossible for them to search the entire woodland on their own, therefore, they had decided to obtain some intel on their situation first.

A proactive attack was probably the very last thing their pursuers would be expecting.

* * *

**_19:40_**

**_Jake and Charlotte_**

Jake Wistrum was eleven-years-old.

The boy had been a _Predator_ for three years. He was very intelligent and very good at everything he put his mind to. His best friend in the world was another eleven-year-old _Predator_, Charlotte Grey. Actually, it was more of a love-hate relationship. The girl went by the nickname of 'Charlie' due to her tomboyish tendencies. The two had hit it off early on in their training. Everyone knew that they were best friends, however, the pair tried to pretend that they hated each other when in sight of instructors or other _Predators_. For most, it was fun watching them bicker and squabble while for others, it was damn annoying.

The boy was on patrol duty, about two hundred yards from their redoubt which was located at the east end of the woods. There were eight Phase 3 _Predators_ and five Phase 2 _Predators_ occupying the wooded area. Jake and Charlotte were two of those Phase 2 _Predators_ and they had both been stuck out on patrol. Charlotte was fifty yards beyond Jake, her sub-machinegun raised as she scanned the perimeter. Both Jake and Charlotte had been told by Sky Abbott, in exquisite detail, what would happen to either one of them should they let the rabbits past the perimeter. Everyone was scared of the fourteen-year-old bitch twins and everyone generally did as they were told where those girls were concerned.

Each of the youngsters carried an MP5K sub-machinegun loaded with fifteen rounds of Simunition. Their eyes scanned the trees searching for any movement in their sectors. Charlotte was able to see Jake as he too patrolled fifty yards away. Every now and then, the boy would vanish from sight as he moved behind trees and foliage before reappearing a few seconds later. For Jake, Charlotte also vanished from sight periodically.

Therefore, when Jake lost sight of Charlotte, the boy initially thought nothing of it . . . until she never reappeared.

* * *

**_19:48_**

**_Rylee and Tanya_**

Charlotte never saw her attacker.

One second she was checking her sector of the perimeter, and the next, she was on the ground. She had struggled against the hands pinning her before she felt tape being placed over her mouth and she was hauled to her feet, a knife placed under her jaw.

"One fucking word, Charlie, and I cut your pretty little face," a voice hissed in her ear.

Charlotte felt the prick from the knife, and she froze, allowing her hands to be bound behind her back. She hated pain and while her future as a _Predator_ depended on her performance that evening, she went limp and ceased her struggling . . . she would pick her moment to fight back. Charlotte seethed with the humiliation at being put down by two fucking bitches junior to her and a year or so younger. She found herself force-marched several hundred yards into a deeper section of the wood where the trees grew very closely together and where there were very few open sections of ground. In one of those open sections, Charlotte was pushed to the ground onto her knees and her already bound hands were secured to a section of rope which was tied around a tree. Charlotte watched as her weapons were stripped from her and Rylee knelt down beside the girl while Tanya kept watch.

"Tell us everything," Rylee hissed dangerously as she pulled back the tape from Charlotte's mouth.

"Fuck you!" Charlotte hissed back.

Rylee simply shrugged as she unzipped Charlotte's flak vest and jacket before pulling out Charlotte's combat knife from the front of the vest. Charlotte's eyes went wide as Rylee pulled out the bottom of her T-shirt and began to cut through the material, all the way up to the neck. Rylee pulled open the T-shirt to reveal Charlotte's chest. Charlotte did not wear a bra – there was no need for one; a fact which Rylee was quick to point out.

"I thought eleven-year-old girls had boobs?" Rylee grinned as she rested the point of the combat knife on Charlotte's skin, just where her left breast would eventually be.

"Funny!" Charlotte growled.

"I want to know who is out there . . . where they are . . . and what this 'captives' shit is all about."

"I am telling you nothing!" Charlotte replied vehemently.

"Is that so," Rylee growled as she pushed the blade of the knife into Charlotte's chest.

Charlotte glared at Rylee, ignoring the sharp pain, knowing that Rylee would not cause too much damage. Instead, Rylee pulled back the knife, and she re-taped Charlotte's mouth before ramming her right fist into Charlotte's right thigh and standing up. The older girl's eyes bulged out at as the pain hit and she tried to scream through the tape securing her mouth. Charlotte struggled against her restraints as she tried to respond but she could not release her hands. Rylee looked down at the girl, not a hint of emotion showing on her face as she saw tears in Charlotte's eyes. Rylee crouched back down, and she grasped a handful of Charlotte's hair before speaking into the girl's ear.

"We are going to win. If that means taking you down, Charlie, then so be it. I _will_ get the information I need, even if I have to cut you."

Charlotte knew full well that Rylee was being punished for shooting a Phase 1 _Predator_. Rylee and her group had a reputation, especially as even the Abbott twins tended to give said group a wide berth. Rylee's fist came back up and Charlotte flinched as the fist struck her stomach, forcing out all the air from her lungs. Charlotte struggled to breathe, her mouth still taped. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she glared daggers at Rylee. The next fist took Charlotte in the right side. Rylee paused as Charlotte sagged forwards, sobbing with the pain. Unfortunately for Charlotte, Rylee felt no remorse for her actions.

"Get back on your knees, bitch!"

Charlotte obeyed, unsure how much more of a beating she could take – it was only a training exercise, after all.

..._...

Charlotte was left to sob for a few minutes while Rylee conferred with Tanya and both triple-checked that their perimeter was secure.

They had bolstered their weapon's cache by one sub-machinegun which was very useful. However, they needed to know what was between them and midnight. Therefore, Rylee swapped with Tanya, keeping watch on their immediate surroundings, while Tanya went to interrogate the unfortunate Charlotte.

Tanya felt nothing for the sobbing eleven-year-old and her first act was to kick the girl in the left thigh, eliciting a groan of pain through the tape which covered her mouth.

"You ready for round two, Charlie?" Tanya asked.

Charlotte shook her head.

"You going to talk?"

Charlotte hesitated before nodding, somewhat reluctantly.

"Too slow. . ."

Tanya kicked Charlotte's thigh with her boot, twice. Charlotte screamed through the tape, struggling to control the pain shooting through her body.

"Let's try again, shall we?" Tanya suggested as she pulled the tape away from Charlotte's mouth. "Talk to me."

"The camp . . . it's at the east end of the wood . . ."

"Keep going. . ."

"They have Lau, Grace, and bitch's boyfriend, Starling. The twins are looking after them. You don't stand a motherfucking chance of rescuing them, Swift, so give it the fuck up."

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it, Charlie," Tanya said, patting Charlotte on the head before slapping the older girl hard across the left cheek. "That's for making us work for the information."

Charlotte glared through her tears, her left cheek glowing bright red.

"Fuck you!"

* * *

**_19:52_**

**_Jake_**

The boy had his own cheek which was glowing bright red – two actually.

Sky had slapped the boy stupid when she had discovered that he had somehow allowed 'his bitch' to be taken without him even knowing. Sky had left Jake bristling with anger and humiliation as he forced back the tears building in his eyes. He had made a mistake and now his friend was missing.

"Right, you little bastard, get back out there with McNabb and don't you dare fuck up again!" Sky growled menacingly.

"Fucking bitch!" Jake growled as he followed Timothy McNabb back into the woods.

"Hey, Millar, you wretched girl!" Sky called out. "Get out to sector 3, right the fuck now!"

Jake's mind tried to focus on his task, but he kept worrying about his friend. The pair of them always argued . . . but they were all each other had. Somehow, their friendship had kept them both going ever since that fateful day when they found themselves forced to strip and they both had their hair cut off . . . wow, he though, that was over two years ago.

What more degradations could they suffer?

* * *

**_20:30_**

**_The Girls_**

Charlotte had been left securely gagged and bound to the tree while Rylee and Tanya had headed towards the east end of the wood.

The two girls had advanced slowly and stealthily. They knew that Charlotte would have been missed and that the bitch twins would have been severely pissed to have lost one of their team to a pair of 'Phase 2 rats'. Both girls were lying on their fronts in the mud, keeping a very low profile. Neither had spoken in the previous twenty minutes as they had crawled in total silence on their bellies for several hundred yards. Hand signals were used to communicate at all times. Dusk had arrived which assisted their approach to the _Predator_ redoubt. So far, they had marked two sentries and given both a wide berth. The girls used what remained of the waning daylight to identify their location and any obvious defensive fortifications.

Rylee froze, extending her clenched fist out for Tanya who also froze. As Tanya crawled over to her friend, Rylee indicated a micro-fibre trip line which stretched across their path. As their eyes followed the trip line, they found a concealed flashbang grenade set to fire when anybody snagged the trip line. With extreme care, Rylee retrieved a small set of pliers from her kit and she cut the trip line, maintaining the tension on the micro-fibre and coiling the line up until she reached the grenade. After a brief examination, she identified that the grenade was only to be triggered by the pin being yanked out. Letting out a lungful of breath which she had been holding, Rylee disconnected the line and then pocketed the grenade for future use.

Tanya grinned . . . so far, they were up one Phase 2 _Predator_, a sub-machinegun, and a flashbang grenade . . . not bad going she thought.

* * *

**_Simon, Lin, and Turner_**

The three of them were bound, gagged, and blindfolded.

All they could do was listen to their surroundings. They could not call out to assist their friends, nor could they sabotage the redoubt. It seemed that the bitch twins, who were in command, had thought of everything . . . much to Simon's annoyance. However, he knew his Rylee, and he knew that she would somehow come up with a plan to rescue him and the others. Rylee was always able to overcome – and to be honest, Rylee would never let the bitch twins win.

"Your little bitch isn't going to get anywhere near this place."

Simon looked up in the direction of the sound, recognising the voice of fourteen-year-old Sky Abbott, who he was certain was grinning down at him. He hated that bitch more than anything – she was the worst out of the two girls and known for acts of remarkable cruelty which even her own twin sister would often steer well clear of. Two feet away from Simon, Lin was sporting an untreated cut over her right eye which oozed blood. The cut was surrounded by a growing bruise which must have hurt considerably, however, the nine-year-old was very brave and, right at that moment, she was full of fire and anger, ready to wreak vengeance on her attacker should she escape her bindings. Turner was just as angry, and she was figuring out how to make her escape even as she sat on the ground. At one point, her blindfold had slipped, and her keen eyes had darted in all directions, taking in the people, the weapons, the defences, the strengths, and also the weaknesses. After Rylee, Turner was the most skilled at strategy; her mind could rearrange and quantify strategic information like a supercomputer.

Somehow, despite their senses being much reduced, they could sense one another, and that had all three of them smiling beneath the tape which covered their mouths as they knew that they would escape.

* * *

**_20:52_**

**_The Girls_**

As nine in the evening – and sunset – approached, Rylee and Tanya stopped at the same river which they had crossed during their quad-bike training, months before.

The twilight of the sky had plunged the woods with the its capacious green canopy into semi-darkness. The rushing water of the river made a lot of noise as it rumbled over the rocks. The river was shallow, only about three feet deep over the majority, with shallow crossing points at intervals. The closest crossing point to their target was, naturally, guarded. There was a dark shadow moving within the trees on the far side, about twenty feet away which had to be a sentry – and the sentry was armed.

"I'll go," Tanya offered as the two girls lay deep enough in the trees not to be seen by the sentry.

"No, Tanya. I know that you're still hurting from your whipping injuries. To get across, I'll need to strip off and swim across, taking that cunt down so you can cross in the shallows."

Tanya knew that getting mud in her wounds would not help anybody and she reluctantly nodded in response. Tanya crept forwards and she took careful aim with the sub-machine gun, covering the sentry while Rylee stripped off her clothing, wrapping it all up in a bundle and leaving it beside Tanya. Ignoring the cool breeze, Rylee crawled through the cold mud, ignoring the muddy sensation between her toes. With a deep breath, Rylee, her combat knife held out ahead of her in her right hand, slithered face first into the cold water of the river. Once Rylee was completely submerged, the expert swimmer kicked strongly, taking the full twenty-foot width of the river on one breath before reaching the far bank and digging in her combat knife to prevent herself from being washed downstream.

As the naked _Predator_ looked upwards, she could make out the form of a boy – probably an older Phase 2 Predator. The boy was looking outwards, not downwards, and in his hands, he held a sub-machinegun at the ready. As the sentry turned away from Rylee, she sprang up out of the water, using her combat knife as leverage before leaping into the air and landing on the boy's back, wrapping her left arm across the boy's throat and locking it into place with her right arm. The boy dropped the sub-machinegun as he instinctively reached up to grasp the arm across his throat. He had just seconds to remove the arm . . . before . . . his brain . . . starved . . . of . . . oxygen. . .

With a slight rustle, the Rylee/sentry combination hit the muddy ground. Rylee removed her arms just before the boy lost consciousness and he found the muzzle of Tanya's weapon in his face. Tanya had moved swiftly but stealthily across the shallow crossing point and joined her friend. Quickly, they gagged the boy and bound his wrists, but not before Rylee had seized his jacket and dried off her body with it, only then pulling on her own clothing which Tanya had produced.

"It's Tim McNab," Tanya commented as the boy glared up at his attackers.

"Well, Timmy, do you like having a dick?" Rylee grinned as the blade of her knife glinted in the moonlight.

The boy growled angrily behind his gag, but Rylee was certain that there was also a slight whimper too.

* * *

Timothy McNab was not a happy boy.

The eleven-year-old was struggling to breath as his head was held under the raging water of the stream. The hand on the back of his head and the arse sitting on his own behind were unrelenting. At first, the boy had panicked, but then his training had cut in. He had calmed down to control his limited breathing and to prolong the limited oxygen in his lungs. McNab had done his best to fight off the two girls – despite the bindings on his wrists and ankles. He knew who they were, and he knew their skill levels, but they also knew his, so things were fairly even. The boy was extremely annoyed about being taken down by a girl – even a naked one. He also knew that if he did not make his escape, he would get it badly from the bitch twins. To top it off, the naked bitch had taken his jacket to dry herself off with before she redressed. His thoughts were interrupted as his head was yanked back up above the water and a voice hissed into his ear even as he coughed and spluttered.

"I want to know what is between us and the redoubt," Gibson growled.

"Fuck you!" McNabb growled for the umpteenth time, before taking a deep breath ready for the next freezing dunking.

Instead, the boy was rolled over onto his back and he found himself staring up into the angry brown eyes of Rylee Gibson. Before he could make some witty comment, he felt a piece of tape being applied to his mouth and then a fist being applied to his jaw.

'Damn!' McNabb thought as he blinked off the pain from the surprisingly strong punch.

The first punch was followed up by a second and a third which left the boy's mind reeling and stars flickering across his vision. Then had come the final punch, or rather, kick. McNabb doubled up as his vision clouded over with the horrific pain which shot through his body originating from his groin. Tears overflowed from his eyes, unbidden, as he fought off the debilitating pain.

"Oh, give it a rest, Timmy," Gibson growled. "Your dick and balls are fucking tiny . . . there's fuck all to hurt!"

All Timmy could do was groan into the tape sealing his mouth in response.

* * *

**_22:15_**

They had left Timothy McNabb bound and gagged in the woods having obtained what information the boy would divulge.

He had been very brave, but ultimately foolhardy as neither Tanya nor Rylee were in any mood to fail in their task for that night. Instead, they had been as hard and as cold as they needed to be. Right at that moment, they were just twenty yards from the redoubt. It was obvious that the bitch twins thought their redoubt to be unassailable as there was the muted noise of movement and chatter, not to mention the distinctive flickering light coming from a fire.

The redoubt was created by a four-foot mound of earth topped with razor wire – it was not the easy route by any stretch of the imagination. The redoubt was oval shaped, about two-hundred metres in circumference, with an entrance at each of the narrowed ends. Each entrance was protected by a pair of six-foot wooden gates set into the ground on solid wooden piles. The gates had small holes about five feet off the ground to allow defenders to look out onto a clear zone which extended a good thirty yards straight ahead and then out to fifty degrees on each side. There were no trees within twenty yards of the redoubt at the sides effectively preventing anyone from approaching undetected.

At least that was what Christina and Sky were basing their defensive strategy upon as the two Phase 3 _Predators_ kept watch on their minions. They knew that no one could get close to the redoubt without getting themselves spotted and then pulverised with a dozen rounds of Simunition. They had sixteen bodies under their command with whom to defend both the captives and the redoubt. Actually, fifteen as that little bitch, Grey, had gone missing. However, things were about to get a lot worse for the twins.

"Er, Venom?"

"What do want, Horton?" Christina demanded as she looked down her nose at the pathetic Phase 2 _Predator_ (in her mind, all Predators below her were pathetic vermin) standing before her.

The eleven-year-old Eva Horton grimaced as she looked up at the older girl.

"We've lost another from the outer perimeter," Horton explained. "McNabb."

Christina growled to herself before responding, allowing her anger to build.

"Are you little bastards incapable of doing anything right?" Christina breathed.

"Fuck. . ."

Horton never completed her retort as Christina backhanded the girl across the face with her gloved hand. Horton fell to the ground, blood oozing from a cut lip. The younger girl's expression was one of pure malevolence towards Christina, but she knew her place and did not respond beyond clambering back to her feet, still glaring up at the older girl.

"We lost another one?" Sky demanded and her sister nodded. "Fucking delinquent bastards!"

"Maybe those fucking whelps aren't as useless as we thought," Christina reasoned, her sharp mind rearranging the strategic situation in her mind. "They're close, I'm sure of it. They took those two cunts to get information on what is waiting for them. Let's be ready – Horton, ensure there's a constant guard on the brats."

"Yes, Venom," Horton replied, dutifully, as she ran off.

* * *

**_22:20_**

Tanya and Rylee watched the exchange from part way up a tree, about thirty-five yards distant.

The package which each girl had received before they had begun that night's challenge had contained night vision goggles. They had been a welcome addition to their collection of equipment and had proved crucial to closing the redoubt without detection. They had deactivated eight more tripwires as they had broken through the perimeter, seizing the attached flashbang grenades. As they had identified a sentry, they had given that sentry a wide berth, keeping their stealthy advance a secret. It had been a major temptation to use the sub-machine guns to takeout the twins, but the range had been way too great for the snub-nosed H&K MP5K.

Instead, they set about laying out the components of their plan.

* * *

**_22:45_**

Sky Abbott checked her watch – there was a little over an hour remaining to capture the two bitches.

Instead of sending out trackers, Bane and her sister had figured out that the little upstart, Gibson, would want to seek out her friends, no matter what. That had meant that they could concentrate their minions on the redoubt and the immediate surrounding area. It was a gamble but one which the twins believed was fairly safe.

Latterly, the missing sentries were adequate proof that the gamble was paying off – the little tramps were coming to them . . . and the trap was set.


	7. Part I - Zeta Squad and Retribution

**_Saturday, May 9th, 2015_**

**_Day 5_**

**_22:45_**

**_The Girls_**

Timothy McNabb shook his head vigorously.

"You will call out and lure them here," Tanya hissed in the boy's ear.

"I will not help you," McNabb replied vehemently.

"Okay," Rylee hissed. "Onto Plan B, then."

Without warning, Rylee pulled out her Walther PK380 and she fired off a round into McNabb's left thigh from four feet away. The results were spectacular as the echo from the gunshot reverberated around the woods, closely followed by the boy screaming out in agony. The Simunition round had left a bright yellow mark on the boy's combat trousers and there would be a very red mark on the skin beneath. As expected, there was a rising crescendo of shouts and yells from the redoubt, just forty yards distant. Then the gates at the east end opened and seven _Predators_ emerged, weapons raised. They made it precisely twenty yards before their world exploded as eight carefully placed flashbang grenades were triggered, bathing the clearing in brilliant white light and splitting the night apart with a succession of deafening explosions of sound.

Four of the _Predators_ went down, their hands over their ears as they lost all sense of up and down. Tanya and Rylee, kneeling at the edge of the clearing, opened fire with their sub-machine guns, dropping three more, before racing forward, each covering the other as they advanced one by one. There was total pandemonium as the night's peace fell apart and the redoubt went on the defensive. Venom and Bane could be heard yelling orders as they attempted to get a hold of the surprise attack. Tanya and Rylee took full advantage of the chaos, racing for the open gates of the redoubt, putting down three of the _Predators_ who were only just clambering back to their feet.

"You!" Venom screamed as the two girls entered the redoubt.

Tanya took a Simunition bullet in her chest armour, halting her for a moment before Rylee fired off a three-round burst into Venom's own armour, putting the bitch down on the ground. As they passed, Rylee kicked Venom in the side for good measure, eliciting a yell of pain from the older girl.

"Get them!" Venom yelled through the pain.

Venom and Bane briefly lost control of their redoubt as two or three younger _Predators_ panicked for a brief moment before gathering themselves together. Rylee was the first to reach the captives and she put Horton down with a vicious punch to the face, blood exploding from a busted nose. Tanya quickly cut the captives' bindings and ripped away the tape from their mouths and eyes. The moment Simon was able to speak, he yelled out a warning.

"It's a trap! Flashbangs!"

"Move!" Lin added as she shoved Turner towards the opposite end of the redoubt.

They had made it just six feet before a ripple of flash-bangs went off all around them, but Simon's warning had been enough for each of them to cover their eyes and ears. The concussive force of the explosions still disoriented the youngsters as they struggled to remain upright. Tanya screamed out as she was struck by two Simunition bullets in the side. Simon had swept up a pistol from the fallen Eva Horton and he fired off three rounds at an apocalyptically angry Bane.

The five youngsters ran hard for the west end of the redoubt and the gates there.

..._...

The gates were a mere twenty feet distant when the five found their route blocked by five _Predators_.

"Stand down!" fourteen-year-old Guinevere Murdoch growled as she stood her ground with eleven-year-olds Marc Ryan, Shannon Millar, Dylan Page, and Koby Morrow.

"Fuck off, Murdoch," Simon growled. "Stand aside and let us pass."

"No time for chitchat, Si!" Rylee hissed as she lobbed their last flashbang grenade at the five _Predators_ blocking their path.

Five pairs of eyes went very wide as they followed the grenades' flight path before the brains in the heads attached to the eyes suddenly ordered their bodies to dive away from the wildly spinning device. With a loud crump and a dazzling flash, the device detonated leaving all but Shannon Millar struggling on the ground.

"Make it look good," Shannon grinned to Rylee as she held her pistol to the side.

Rylee did not hesitate as she punched Shannon in the stomach and face, putting the older girl down on the ground.

"Good luck!" Shannon whispered through the pain in her stomach and face.

Rylee waved her friends forward, pointing out a direction to run in. She and Tanya covered their escape with short bursts of gunfire. Their available ammunition was low, despite grabbing up a few spare magazines as they left the redoubt. They both knew that there would be angry _Predators_ on their tail within minutes. All they had to do was hideout for one hour. Though they had not been hunted, at first, they were all now prey for their pursuers, and considering how much pain they had caused, they could not expect a painless capture. One more _Predator_ fell to them as they made their escape. The hapless Jake Wistrum found himself viciously punched to the ground by Simon as they passed the boy who was running to assist at the redoubt. They reached their camp after taking a wide track and messing up their trail.

There, they found a scowling and very disgruntled, Charlotte Grey, still gagged and tied to the tree.

* * *

**_23:05_**

The girl was making noises, so Simon ripped the tape off her mouth.

"What do you want – we're leaving."

"I need to wee."

"So what?" Simon responded.

"Please?" Charlotte begged.

Simon grinned devilishly.

Two minutes later, Charlotte was not so happy with the new arrangements as she found her bare arse sitting on the mud, her trousers and underwear around her ankles in front of her. Simon had pulled everything down then adjusted the girl's bindings to allow her to sit on the ground.

"You can wee now," Simon chuckled.

"Bastard!" Charlotte hissed back, but she peed all the same.

By the time she had finished, she found herself very much alone and sitting bare arsed in a puddle of her own piss.

* * *

**_23:10_**

"Find the little bastards . . . I want blood!" Venom growled as she moved slowly through the dark woods.

Spread out on either side, eight _Predators_ walked, ten yards apart, line abreast. They were able to cover almost a hundred yards as they strode forwards searching for anything which might give the quarry away. Everybody was angry, very angry. Two three-person hunter-killer groups were working at each end of the line of searchers, ready to dive in and outflank their quarry. Bane led the one to the left while Murdoch AKA Lilith, led the group to the right. The only _Predator_ doing nothing was young Shannon Millar. She could not be trusted, and as such, her hands were bound ahead of her as she hobbled along behind the others, her mouth taped, sobbing quietly to herself. The girl's treachery had been seen and quickly reported back to Bane.

The results of that treachery were readily visible and by daylight the bruising should look spectacular.

* * *

**_23:20_**

After a brief hug, the friends had separated to hide.

They knew that vengeance would be swift, and they used every skill that each possessed to hide in the undergrowth. All wore camo paint on exposed skin, especially the rescued captives, neither of whom were as well-equipped as Tanya or Rylee. However, they shifted kit around until all five were armed and suitably camouflaged against the attack which they knew was coming. They had but forty minutes to survive, then it would be all over – one way or another. All five knew the rules of the game – there _were_ no actual rules, except two: no killing and no life-threatening or life-altering injuries.

Rylee happily drew her combat knife as she slunk through the undergrowth, moving into a position where she would be both hidden and in a perfect position to ambush any unfortunate individual who came close.

* * *

**_23:30_**

There was no way that they could miss them, Bane knew.

However, they had to capture Gibson and Swift to win – the captives would simply be icing on the cake but were not the primary targets. Bane had considered the rules which were generally inviolable, but accidents happened . . . a slip of a knife . . . a severed artery . . . two dead bitches! Okay, she would be punished, but it would be worth it to get rid of those two fuckers once and for all. Bane's head snapped up from studying the ground as a voice yelled out to her right.

"Move!" Bane hissed at her team.

Bane ran towards the sound with Ava Carmody AKA Jack-Knife and Sarah Hampton AKA Discord close behind. All three leapt over undergrowth as they closed in on their quarry. They slithered to a halt as they found Dylan Page lying on the ground, blood oozing from a wound to his right thigh. The boy had been stabbed. The wound was being treated by another _Predator_.

"That way!" Page hissed, indicating the direction in which his attacker had fled. "Fucking Starling!"

Bane ran with her team through the dark wood, searching for the attacker. Bane knew that where Starling was, Gibson would not be far behind. They made a lot of noise as they plunged ahead before stopping dead after a thirty-yard dash. All three listened for any sound nearby, ready to attack at the slightest indication that their quarry was close by. It was Bane who heard it first, her keen hearing latching on to the sound which was too close, far too close.

The fourteen-year-old spun around in desperation, knowing that she was far too late.

* * *

**_23:42_**

Bane felt the sharp pain of a knife in her right thigh, just as she was struck by a baton across the backs of her knees which buckled, and the fourteen-year-old Phase 3 _Predator_ crumpled to the ground.

"Move a muscle or make a fucking sound and I slit your fucking throat, bitch!"

Bane recognised the angry hiss of Rylee Gibson. Tape was slapped across her mouth and she was hauled into the undergrowth where her ankles and wrists were bound by a smirking Simon Starling. In less than a minute, Jack-Knife and Discord were unceremoniously dumped beside Bane. Both thirteen-year-old girls were very angry and pissed at being taken captive, not to mention that both had received injuries to their thighs. Bane considered that it had been a very expertly executed ambush into which she and her colleagues had fallen, hook, line, and sinker. Bane believed Rylee would probably cause her further injury should she struggle, so she lay still – then it hit her like a train wreck . . . the bitch was going to buy her freedom from Venom, using Bane as collateral.

Damn, Bane thought, that bitch was almost as devious as she and her sister were.

* * *

**_23:57_**

Their luck finally ran out – it was inevitable really.

"Got you, you little whelp!" Venom exclaimed happily as she grasped Rylee by the arm.

Rylee fought violently, kicking and punching for a moment before ceasing to fight. Venom frowned, surprised at the ease with which Gibson had stopped fighting, but then her sharp mind swiftly figured out why her sister had gone silent along with her group.

"I go free, or your bitch sister gets hurt," Rylee growled.

"You don't have her," Venom responded, her tone full of hope.

"Cut the bitch!" Rylee yelled, receiving a slap to her face for her trouble.

As Venom watched, her sister rose into sight, a combat knife at her throat. The blade was held by a grinning Tanya Swift, and she was surrounded by the three captives. Venom could see the pain in her sister's face as the blade sunk into the soft skin of Bane's neck, drawing blood. Venom released Rylee and stood back from the girl. Rylee had found the twin's single weakness – each other. But had her final plan worked?

Forty seconds later, there were three loud bangs as three white flares exploded into life, high over the woods – the exercise was over.

* * *

**_Sunday, May 10th, 2015_**

**_Day 6_**

**_00:05_**

Senior Instructor Ramsey strolled towards Rylee, waving for Tanya to join her friend.

"Against all the odds, you both won. As promised, no further punishment will be endured by either of you and your sentences are cancelled. Take your colleagues and go get some sleep. All five of you have the day off, tomorrow. Enjoy it. We will debrief you all on Monday and advise you of your rewards. Until then, I need to punish those who failed, tonight."

It was with immense relief that the five friends staggered back to their dormitory. For Rylee and Tanya, it was like they had been away for months, instead of days. Both girls simply folded onto the floor in a heap and sobbed with happiness. Rylee especially shook as she sobbed, thankful to be able to sleep in a real bed for the first time in five days. None of the five bothered to shower or wash before dropping onto their beds, still partially dressed.

All five were thoroughly exhausted.

* * *

**_08:15_**

The morning had started well.

Rylee had awoken first, and she had spent time in the shower, scrubbing off the camo paint and mud from her body and hair. She felt much relieved to be using a proper shower and she relished the hot water on her skin. She was also overjoyed to make use of a soft towel before pulling on her clothing. Before she had finished showering, Tanya and Lin had appeared. Tanya was a little tearful but otherwise just as pleased as Rylee was to be enjoying semi-normality.

Once all five were awake, washed, and dressed, they made for the dining hall. After digging into a large cooked breakfast, they watched as others slunk in for their own breakfast. Many sported visible bruising as well as some cuts from their efforts in the woods. Rylee winced as she saw Shannon – her face was puffed up and the bruising looked very painful. Somebody had gone to town on her with their fists – presumably the twins, Rylee guessed. It was the very first time in days where the five of them could chat amongst themselves and enjoy each other's company. Once or twice, Rylee glanced over at her former home, an involuntary shudder following the glance. Tanya exchanged a glance with Rylee and they both grimaced.

Partway through breakfast, there was a shock in store for all, but mostly for one girl. Shannon was pulled up before everybody and ordered to strip out of her grey joggers and sweatshirt. She followed orders, wincing as she pulled her top over the bruising on her face. As she stood there in just her underwear, Shannon glared at the twins who simply smirked. Instructor Monroe stepped forward, grinning.

"This bitch betrayed her team and will be punished. For the next two weeks, Shannon Millar is no longer a _Predator_; she will be a _Yellow,_ and I expect her to be treated as such. We will not tolerate any form of betrayal."

With that, Shannon was handed a set of yellow joggers and a yellow sweatshirt. The girl looked thoroughly miserable as she pulled on her new clothing. Instantly, there was jeering as the girl finished dressing and was marched off out of the dining hall without being allowed to finish her breakfast – _Yellows_ were not allowed to eat in the dining hall. That was a first – no _Predator_ had been demoted . . . ever.

Killed, yes, but not demoted.

..._...

After breakfast, the five returned to their dormitory and they went back to bad, dozing, even as their fellow _Predators_ were preparing for the day's activities.

"Thanks for coming for us," Lin said to the room in general.

"Why wouldn't we?" Tanya asked.

"You could have laid low and waited things out," Simon commented.

"And leave you guys to the bitch twins?" Rylee responded.

"You can't keep Rylee down," Turner pointed out with a laugh.

"I have pains in places that I don't care to mention," Rylee commented.

"Me, too," Tanya added.

For the next hour, they chatted lazily as they rested, enjoying their freedom. It was a novelty to be left alone for an entire day. Apart from leaving their accommodation for lunch, they were ignored by everyone – yet another novelty. After an amazing lunch, much enjoyed by Rylee after her starvation diet, the group went for a walk in the fresh air. Both Rylee and Tanya had decided not to mention their extreme punishment . . . ever. Their friends were happy to go along with them and just look forward, rather than back. While they walked, Simon noticed that Rylee spent some of the time looking pensive. He knew his girl well enough to know that she was planning something, and by the expressions which crossed her face, he knew that she was plotting revenge.

On whom, he had no idea, but whoever it was, they were toast!

* * *

**_The next morning  
Monday, May 11th, 2015_**

Rylee was super-pleased to be back to her instructional lessons – she had really missed them, the previous week.

Though, she had some catching up to do, she didn't see that as a major issue. The first lesson was on the range which made Rylee even happier. Simon groused that if Rylee got any happier, he would have to do something bad to stop her grinning so much. Rylee simply ignored her friend and the five of them headed for the range directly after breakfast. That was when things just got even better.

On their arrival at the range, they saw two individuals wearing red boiler suits, indicating that they were on a punishment detail. As they came closer, Rylee felt her grin getting to the point of being painful. Two very unhappy fourteen-year-old _Predators_ were busy laying out weapons for the class. Rylee and Tanya took great pleasure gloating at Christina and Sky Abbott as they worked. However, they were not alone. A very miserable-looking Shannon Millar was stacking boxes of ammunition on a table. Rylee had heard that the girl had been forced to sleep with the other _Yellows_ who had treated Shannon like shit. Rylee gave Shannon a reassuring smile as they passed the miserable girl. Shannon's plight had Rylee's mind working overtime, adding to plans she had already made, while she listened to the instructor drone on and she loaded the magazines for her P90 personal defence weapon.

After a fun lesson shredding targets and learning to use the new weapon, not to mention having fun at the twin's expense, the five friends moved onto their next class.

..._...

The next class was a fun one for them all as they spent an hour racing up and down a climbing wall.

Simon and Tanya loved abseiling down the wall, while Lin, Rylee, and Turner instead preferred the thrill of free-climbing. Rylee enjoyed the risk of falling which boosted the adrenaline in her veins which, in turn, encouraged her to take further risks. Rylee had no problems with the abseiling, nor with heights, but she preferred taking the risks involved with free-climbing. Lin was actually giggling excitedly as she scurried up the vertical section of the wall like a cat before reaching out to climb up the inverted section of the wall where the youngster hung thirty feet above the ground with just her fingertips and toes preventing her from falling to serious injury below.

Just as they were finishing up, the five youngsters were called over by the instructor to where they found Kendra waiting for them.

..._...

Kendra led them down three corridors before stopping at a section of the facility which was normally off limits to all.

"Wait here for Senior Instructor Ramsey," Kendra said.

"Thanks," Rylee replied, shoving Kendra hard into the concrete wall.

Kendra grimaced in pain as her head struck the wall before she stumbled away. The five of them did not have long to wait as Senior Instructor Ramsey appeared. He was smiling. That simply meant that something nice was going to happen . . . or that the man was about to do something very nasty to them.

"Come with me," the man said as he placed his hand on a pad beside the door which then released an electronic lock securing the door.

Rylee was very curious as the followed the man down a corridor which smelt of fresh paint.

"This part of the facility has only just been completed," Ramsey explained. "As of today, your handprints will open the access doors. This area is restricted to only those allowed access. Phase 1 _Predators_ are not normally allowed in, but _Yellows_ are to complete their duties. You five will not have seen the smaller dormitories enjoyed by the Phase 3 _Predators_ and the senior Phase 2 _Predators_. These areas are along the same lines but updated slightly."

After walking about ten yards down the corridor, the man stopped outside a door labelled with a silver letter 'Z'. Rylee looked up at Ramsey and the man nodded. In response, Rylee pushed open the door and she stepped inside the room, closely followed by her friends. Then they all stopped dead as they found themselves in a surprisingly comfortable recreational space. There was a large screen TV on the wall as well as two computer systems off to one side. Scattered around the carpet-tiled floor were the brightly-coloured large beanbags which _Predators_ appeared to favour over normal seating. Other than the door through which they had entered, there were three other doors.

The door opposite them led to a typical bathroom with six shower cubicles along with the usual facilities, however, it was unisex. The other two doors each led to small bedsits, each of which held six cabin beds. Each black steel-framed bed unit consisted of a compact wooden desk below, along with drawers and a cupboard, with a bed mounted above, about five feet off the ground and accessed by a steel ladder. Each room had a large window looking out onto the surrounding woodland which was a lot better than their current dormitory which simply overlooked the vehicle garage.

"You Sevens have earned this accommodation as a reward for your exceptional behaviour and as such, you need to keep to that behaviour. From this moment on, you five will be known as Zeta Squad. Overtime, other _Predators_ will be selected to become part of your squad to bring your numbers up to twelve. I am placing Zeta Squad under the command of Gibson with Starling as her deputy commander."

Rylee was speechless, but only for a few moments.

"Thank you, Senior Instructor," she responded as Simon grinned happily.

"You can move in directly," Ramsey directed before he left the room.

"This is awesome!" Lin commented as she ran around the place checking everything out.

"Not half!" Turner added.

"I vote we take the left-hand dorm," Tanya decided.

Rylee could not help but grin as she took in their new lair.

* * *

**_That night. . ._**

It was amazing, just the five of them, all to themselves.

Their new space was also kind of tranquil as they were a long way from anyone else. It was only Lin and Tanya who persisted in keeping the noise levels high while Turner tried to watch the TV. As for Simon and Rylee, the pair of them simply lazed around on the beanbags enjoying one another's company. Eventually, Simon and Rylee both fell asleep where they lay. Tanya grinned as she headed for bed, leaving the two friends where they lay, their hands intertwined.

Tanya found Lin and Turner both fast asleep already after a pleasant but tiring day.

* * *

**_The following morning_**  
**_Tuesday, May 12th, 2015_**

It was with trepidation that the so-called Zeta Squad found themselves summoned from their first class to the hospital wing.

Rylee couldn't help but grin as she strolled past the glaring Harper Brown who lay in a bed looking thoroughly miserable. Harper had heard about Gibson's punishment which Harper had deemed just, but then Harper had heard that Gibson had escaped the last of the punishment and been rewarded – that had just depressed Harper who had hoped that Gibson had suffered . . . badly.

"Does it hurt?" Rylee asked.

Harper simply nodded.

"Pleased to hear it!" Rylee smiled as she headed into the next room.

"So, you little shits are Zeta Squad, huh?" the nurse, Hannah Beck observed.

They each nodded, still unsure why they were even there.

"You five are about to be inked," Nurse Beck advised as she produced the small tattoo gun used to mark every qualified _Predator_.

Fifty minutes later, each child was doing their utmost not to rub their wrists which were now covered up by a thin covering of gauze and medical tape. The reason for the gauze? Each had received a two-inch 'Z' on their left lower arms, about three inches up from the wrist on the underside and aligned to be read with the arm horizontal. Despite the tingling pain and uncomfortable swelling, they were each proud to have been marked as a unique unit within that larger unit which was the bane of their life.

After making a point to grin at Brown on the way out, Zeta Squad headed for their next class.

* * *

**_Three days later  
Friday, May 15th, 2015_**

**_Zeta Squad Lair_**

After their evening meal, they were relatively free.

Earlier that afternoon, Rylee had found Shannon and the pair had talked for a few moments. Shannon was very depressed, and Rylee had been the only person to talk to her in almost a week. The past five days had been hell on the girl, and she was not even half way through her demotion, the thought of which made Shannon even more depressed. However, when Rylee had explained what she wanted, Shannon had nodded her ascent. Shannon had no choice but to comply – a point which had been made very clear on her second morning as a _Yellow_ when she had received three swats of the strap before the gloating _Yellows_ – but Shannon was happy to comply with Rylee's directions.

At seven o'clock, there was a knock on their door and in trouped a pair of ill-matched Yellows. One was Shannon and the other was Kendra. Rylee grinned at Kendra like a shark might grin at a helpless fish swimming in the sea, causing Kendra to get very worried. The young girl, who had only just turned nine the previous week, turned to leave but she found her path blocked by Shannon.

"Get out of my way, bitch!" Kendra growled.

"You're not in charge here," Shannon responded, easily kicking Kendra to the ground.

"I am!" Rylee advised Kendra.

"Let me out of here," Kendra demanded, refusing to back down as she got back to her feet.

"Oh, no, little Rhys," Rylee hissed. "Not until we've had some fun."

Rylee was grinning happily as she spun around, her right foot catching Kendra on the side of her head, flipping the youngster over and onto the plastic-covered floor.

..._...

Five minutes later, Kendra Rhys lay on the floor, blood dripping from her nose, her head reeling from the pain.

The kicks and punches from Rylee were nothing hard, but enough to simply cause pain and send Kendra rolling around the floor. The girl was sobbing as she begged for the beating to stop. Rylee was only just getting warmed up, so Kendra was not about to be released anytime soon. At one stage, Kendra bolted for the door, only to find Simon waiting for her.

"Please!" Kendra begged through her tears.

Simon said nothing, simply shoving the unfortunate girl back towards Rylee. The beating continued for a little longer before Rylee paused for a drink of water.

"Let's get her cleaned up," Rylee said. "Fancy a drink, Rhys?"

If Kendra thought it was over, she was so very much mistaken. Hands grabbed the girl and dragged her into he bathroom where she was unceremoniously stripped of her clothing and then thrown into the base of a shower cubicle. Kendra screamed out as she collided with the tiles, badly bruising her right shoulder and right thigh. Then she screamed again as the shower drenched the girl with freezing cold water.

"Did I get the temperature right?" Rylee growled. "I can make it colder if you'd like."

"N . . . no . . . it's . . . f . . . f . . . fine," Kendra stuttered, refusing to give in as she shivered under the water, the blood washing off her face and down the drain.

After a sixty-second drenching, the cold water was shut off and the violently shivering Kendra was dragged out of the shower cubicle by Tanya and dumped onto the bathroom floor. As Kendra lay their shivering, Rylee went to town on her. First, Rylee stomped onto the girl's left hand with her boot, snapping Kendra's third finger at the second knuckle. Kendra screamed out as she tried to cradle her damaged hand, just as Rylee kicked Kendra in the abdomen causing a rib to audibly snap. Red welts began to appear on Kendra's skin to join the existing bruises and scrapes. The young girl was beside herself with the unbelievable pain which wracked her body from head to toe. She simply lay on the tiled floor struggling to breathe. Then Kendra felt her hair being grasped by a hand and her head pulled up off the tiles.

"You are mine, bitch . . . you understand me?"

Kendra tried to nod, but she found herself wrenched to her feet by her hair. She then found herself pinned against the tiled wall of the bathroom with Rylee's face mere inches from her own. Despite her abject misery, the pain, and the tears streaming down her face, she could make out Rylee's grinning face.

"I don't think you do," Rylee hissed. "From this point on, you tell me anything I want to know about what goes on in this shithole. You are my little snitch and I own your arse. If you do not get me the information I desire, we will repeat this evening's beating – you have nine more fingers and many more ribs for me to snap. Now, you had better let Shannon take you to the hospital wing before you collapse. You understand what I have just said?"

Kendra mumbled her acknowledgment.

"Yes."

"I can't hear YOU!"

"YES!" Kendra screamed out through her sobs.

Kendra felt the hands pinning her removed and she fell to her knees, sobbing. Then she regained her feet and stumbled over to her clothing.

"Leave the clothing," Simon growled, and Kendra stumbled out of the bathroom to where Shannon was waiting.

"Oh, by the way," Tanya said. "You had better treat Shannon like she's the goddamn Queen of England, you understand?"

"YES!" Kendra screamed as she lost control. "I UNDERSTAND!"

Shannon seized the naked Kendra and helped her out of the room and down the corridor.

* * *

**_The following week  
Monday, May 18th, 2015_**

For most of the _Predators_, it was just the beginning of another week.

However, for one Rylee Gibson, it was a major milestone in her short life. Rylee was able to celebrate her tenth birthday – a point in her life, she had never expected to reach. As was usual, _Urban Predator_ could care less about personal celebrations, except for those which were seen as beneficial, such as _Predators_ turning thirteen. Instead, Rylee had to put up with the friendly comments of the other _Predators_. Naturally, Simon had been the very first to sing Happy Birthday to Rylee as he had risked his life by awakening the coiled cobra from her sleep.

That evening, the five had celebrated properly with some acquired (stolen) cakes and pastries from the kitchen, along with some appropriated (pinched) cans of Pepsi. Rylee thought that it was her best birthday ever – at least better than the previous years birthday, and she could not remember any previous birthdays.

Rylee was the first of Zeta Squad to enter into double figures – Simon would be next, the following month, with Turner the next month, while Tanya and Lin still had four months to go.

* * *

**_Two days later  
Wednesday, May 20th, 2015_**

Rylee had not seen much of Kendra, although Harper had been released from the hospital wing.

Surprisingly, there had not been any repercussions relating to the young Kendra Rhys turning up at the hospital wing, the previous Friday, naked, bruised, along with a broken finger and rib. However, that afternoon, after lunch, Rylee was summoned to an office where she had never been before. She felt foreboding as she was guided by a woman she had not seen before into the basement of the facility and into what appeared to be some for of underground bunker. Once there, Rylee was told to sit on a chair which sat outside an office and she was provided with a hint of what was going on.

"Doctor Hirsch will be with you in few moments."

Rylee recognised the name, but she had no idea where from, but something about the name worried her.

..._...

Doctor Albert Hirsch was a man utterly convinced by his own supremacy.

As he opened the door to welcome Rylee into his office, the youngster felt very unsure of the man. Yes, he was smiling, but she still felt uneasy. She did not have any real idea who he was, to be honest. Rylee was waved towards a chair which stood before the large wooden desk. Once Rylee was seated, Hirsch studied the young girl for a few moments.

"You appear to have had an interesting week, Rylee."

"Was that a question?" Rylee asked.

"No," Hirsch chuckled. "Merely a statement of fact."

"Are you here to punish me for that _Yellow_?"

"Punish? No. But I am here to understand your motivations. For some, the beating you gave young Kendra Rhys was a little disturbing. For others, such as myself, it is a demonstration of how well your training is progressing. Certain of you have progressed a lot faster . . . you, for example, Rylee. I am very impressed; I have to say."

"Thanks?"

"What motivated you to attack that girl?"

Rylee shrugged.

"Anger, I suppose. She humiliated me. I knew that I could punish her, so I did."

"Yes, yes," Hirsch mused. "How far did you want to take the punishment? Did you want to kill the girl?"

Rylee quickly realised that this question might just be a trap. How should she answer? She had not wanted to kill Kendra – well, back in The Hole she had planned to kill Kendra, but Rylee ultimately had no desire to end the young girl's life once she had been released.

"At one stage, I did, but the girl did not deserve to die."

Hirsch smiled and Rylee felt relief.

"I wanted to meet you, Rylee, just as I like to meet many of you who have excelled in your training. You have turned out to be exactly the sort of girl we need. I will be watching your progress from afar, so keep it up Rylee Gibson."

With that, Rylee's interview was over.

* * *

**_That evening_**

"Oh, you're alive," Rylee commented.

"No thanks to you," Harper growled back. "You tried to kill me!"

"If I had wanted you dead, you would be dead," Rylee assured the younger girl.

"Just live with it, Brown," another Phase 1 _Predator_ commented.

"She fucking shot me, Ward!" Harper spat.

"Shame she missed that fucking shithole you call a gob – surprising really, considering how fucking enormous it is!"

"Fuck you!" Harper raged as she lunged at Naomi, despite her damaged leg, and their fists flew.

"You causing shit again, Ry?" Simon chuckled as he appeared on the scene.

"I was just walking," Rylee replied, her hands held up defensively.

"Guilty as hell!" Tanya grinned.

"Thanks for your support, Tanya!" Rylee scowled good-naturedly.

Harper and Naomi were punching each other with the odd kick thrown in. Harper was actually doing quite well considering that the young girl was hampered by an injured leg.

"Should we break this up?" Lin asked.

"Nah, this is way too much fun," Turner grinned.

A small crowd was gathering in the corridor as the two eight-year-old girls battled away, drawn to the fight like sharks to blood in the sea. However, their fun was soon brought to an end as Instructor Monroe appeared. The man grinned fiendishly at the grinning Rylee Gibson.

"I think that you, Gibson, should take Brown under your wing to show her how to behave."

"What!" Rylee and Harper explained together.

"Brown will move in with and become a member of Zeta Squad. I expect you all to train her," Monroe said pointedly to Rylee, Simon, Tanya, Lin, and Turner.

"Yes, instructor!" all five dutifully intoned.

Harper did not look very pleased with the turn of events and as the crowd evaporated, she watched Naomi Ward grinning at her. Rylee was not very pleased, either. Before Harper or Rylee could comment on the unhappy change in events, Shannon appeared.

"I've been sent to get Brown and get her gear packed and transferred," Shannon said, her downhearted tone obvious.

Harper grinned at the humiliated girl, enjoying her position of power over the former _Predator_. Rylee simply nodded and she then stared up at the ceiling, cursing her bad luck to have drawn Brown. However, if she thought that her troubles would just be related to Harper Brown, she was very much mistaken.

The _Urban Predator_ instructors were not finished messing with Rylee Gibson . . . not by a long shot.


	8. Part I - Yellows

**_Saturday, May 30th, 2015_**

**_Zeta Squad Lair  
Toulouse, France_**

Harper Brown was learning fast.

It had only taken a few extra bruises at the hands of Rylee and her friends to ensure that the girl followed instructions. Harper had been sent to sleep, on her own, in the opposite bedsit. However, Harper was allowed to socialise with the other members of Zeta Squad. Simon had made Harper very aware of what being with them meant. They would look after Harper and protect her, as well as train her, assuming she did not fuck them around. Harper had opted to toe the line and behave, as she had very quickly worked out for herself that she had landed with her feet very firmly on the ground and in a very good place.

One of the regular visitors to Zeta Squad was Shannon Millar. The girl had lost her yellow garments a week before and she was back in her grey clothing, much to her joy. Other welcome visitors included Charlotte Grey and Jake Wistrum. The two youngsters had put their beatings behind them, both knowing that it had only been an exercise and that nobody had had much of a choice about going all out. To be honest, they had both been very impressed by Rylee and Tanya's capabilities in the woods.

There was also another visitor who had begun to visit as of that Wednesday morning. Kendra Rhys, the fingers of her left hand partially taped to splint the broken finger and her ribs very sore, had returned to check in with her new boss. The youngster had been shaking with fear (and pain) as she had entered the recreational space to find Rylee slouching on a beanbag. Rylee had grinned up at the girl, pleased to see that she was scared.

"Hello, Kendra," Rylee said. "Did you enjoy your time off?"

"Loved every damn minute of it," Kendra grimaced.

"Here," Simon said, handing the girl a can of Coke. "Thirsty?"

It was straight out of the book for developing a source of information – gain their trust – only, Kendra had no idea that she was being groomed for more than simply passing information onto Zeta Squad. Kendra was a _Yellow_, and uniquely amongst _Urban Predator_, _Yellows_ had access to the entire facility, unlike the _Predators_ who were generally locked out of much of the facility – generally for everyone's safety.

"Thanks," Kendra said as she took the can and sealed her fate.

* * *

**_Outside_**

That afternoon, just after lunch, four rather frightened _Yellows_ were summoned outside into the warm weekend sun.

Instructor Mick Harvey was awaiting their arrival. There were two boys and a pair of girls. The boys were both around six months short of their ninth birthdays while the youngest girl was a full year younger at only seven-years-old. The other girl was in her third month of being eight. None of them had the slightest idea why they had been summoned, but many, decidedly disturbing, ideas flooded their young minds, nonetheless.

"You reprobates have been selected as the most promising of your kind," Harvey explained. "There are two openings for Apprentice _Predators_ and rather than waste time and money seeking out replacements externally, we have opted to select a pair of you to take the slots. To select that pair, the four of you will take on a number of challenges. The losers will continue to enjoy life as a _Yellow_. Any questions?"

They had loads of questions, but none of them dared to say a word.

..._...

The instructor continued to speak.

"Your first task is fitness – you four will run down the track over there, heading for the range. There, you fill find Instructor Primon awaiting your arrival . . . GO!"

The four youngsters bolted off in the direction of the range which was a good four hundred yards or so away. For the two boys, Hudson Vaughan and Sawyer Grant, it was a mad dash to see who would get to the range first. The girl, Emily Hunt, was almost as tall as the two boys and her legs were long, allowing her to keep up for the most part. All three were reasonably fit, and the reward was something worth racing for. For the very first time since they had been taken, they had actually found a glimmer of hope. As for the fourth runner, Xiāngxìn Lau was always going to struggle. She was the youngest in the facility, by a wide margin, and also the shortest, by the same wide margin. However, what the youngster lost in age and height, she gained in stamina and ability. The young girl pushed herself harder than she had ever pushed herself. Her target was way more important to her than anything the other three _Yellows_ could possibly comprehend – for Xiāngxìn, it was very personal. Despite her stamina, Xiāngxìn found that her colleagues were racing on ahead and had reached the finish when Xiāngxìn still had over fifty yards to go. Naturally, the three older _Yellows_ were puffing hard as they had reached the instructor and all three both struggled to regain their breath as Xiāngxìn finally joined them a short while later.

Unlike the older _Yellows_, Xiāngxìn had slowed for the final hundred yards of the run, knowing that she would be last, and controlling her breathing so that she was not struggling so badly on her arrival at the finish.

..._...

Instructor Primon grinned down at the assembled _Yellows_.

"Your second task is intelligence – you will see, over there, a pile of wooden planks, some ropes, and four rucksacks. Beyond, is the river. You must get your rucksack from this side, to the other . . . GO!"

Xiāngxìn and Emily both paused to study the pile of wooden planks into which the two boys were furiously digging. Xiāngxìn then studied the river which was about eighteen feet wide where they stood. The seven-year-old then turned to see that Emily had joined the boys who were apparently trying (in vain) to build some kind of a bridge over the river. Xiāngxìn thought through the instructors _exact_ wording of their task. It soon occurred to the youngster that the man had never once said that the rucksack could not get wet, nor that they had to stay out of the water. Xiāngxìn simply shrugged her young shoulders as she turned away from her counterparts and picked up one of the surprisingly light rucksacks. Xiāngxìn looked back over at the two boys and then at the girl before the youngster then broke into a run and she jumped, feet first, into the cold, foreboding water of the river.

Young Xiāngxìn was a very good swimmer and she had no fear of water. Though she had not swum in months, it was a skill most could not easily forget. As she pulled herself back to the surface of the water, she found that the rucksack floated. She struck out across the river, pulling strongly with her left arm while her right clung onto the rucksack, pulling it along behind her. Scrambling up the far bank, Xiāngxìn then stood shivering with the rucksack on the ground beside her while across the water, two boys and a girl stared across at the tiny girl. The two boys and the girl looked up at the instructor who simply shrugged as he laughed at the diminutive girl across the water.

Emily moved first, grabbing a rucksack and jumping into the water, closely followed by the two boys. All three swam hard for the far side of the river, using the last of their strength to scramble up the muddy bank to stand beside the grinning Xiāngxìn.

Instructor Primon clapped as Xiāngxìn smiled happily.

..._...

Instructor Frank Tennant studied the three dripping youngsters.

"Your third, and final, task – you will _fight_ for the prize. The rules are fairly simple. Last one standing, is the winner, with the second last to go down being the runner up. Anything goes . . . ready? GO!"

The _Urban Predator_ children selected to be _Yellows_ received no training – except for training in the tasks which they were kept alive to complete. They were not taught to fight or even to protect themselves. However, most of the _Yellows_ kept their eyes open and they absorbed what they saw as the _Predators_ trained. As the two boys studied the two girls, they both grinned, knowing that it would be _them_ who would win and go on to become Apprentice _Predators_. The two girls studied the two boys. Emily was no pansy and she could hold her own against a pair of boys, not to mention a scrap of a girl. Indeed, all three looked down at Xiāngxìn, seeing an easy target. However, there was much more to Xiāngxìn than just a little Chinese girl.

The two boys went after Emily first, ignoring Xiāngxìn, knowing that they could take her down at their leisure. Emily was ready for the boys, but she had never fought two-on-one, and despite some well-placed punches, she was swiftly shoved to the ground in a hail of fists. The girl screamed as a fist punched her in the face while another caught her stomach. In desperation, Emily reached out and grabbed hold of anything . . . and squeezed. Sawyer screamed out as he found his boyhood firmly scrunched in Emily's right hand. Emily took advantage of one boy backing off and she scrambled to her feet, kicking Sawyer in the stomach. Then Emily went down hard as Hudson punched the girl in the back, causing the girl to scream out in agony as she sank to the ground, struggling to breathe.

Sawyer moved to attack Emily and make her stay down when he found his punch stopped by a swift kick to his right side which, on top of his bruised boyhood, dropped the boy to the ground. He looked up to see a pissed off Xiāngxìn glaring down at him, just before he saw the little Chinese girl spin and then he lost consciousness as he was knocked out cold. Xiāngxìn turned to intercept Hudson, blocking his inbound punch, and using the power of the boy's thrust to spin him about and kick the back of his right knee. Hudson yelled out as he fell, but the boy reacted quickly to the swiftly changing circumstances, ducking and rolling. Xiāngxìn threw herself to one side, narrowly avoiding the prone form of Emily. Hudson Vaughan was determined to win and determined not to fail when facing off against a tiny scrap of a girl.

That tiny scrap of a girl, though, was determined not to come second. The girl had already figured that she and Hudson were the new Apprentice _Predators_, but she was determined to come in first place. She knew that everything was against her – her size, her age, her sex, her strength – but Xiāngxìn had _never_ let anything get the better of her, least of all a boy! Before Hudson could recover properly, Xiāngxìn went on the offensive, kicking out, chanting as she did so. Her wet trainers took the boy around the head once, then in the chest. Hudson punched Xiāngxìn in the face, blood exploding out. The boy grinned, thinking that he was winning, but Xiāngxìn had other ideas as she continued to pound on the boy without a moment's let up.

Hudson was hurting and hurting bad. The punches and kicks were much harder than anything the boy could ever have expected from such a tiny girl. His dreams of coming first were rapidly dwindling and he was exhausted. He threw everything he had into a counter attack, but Xiāngxìn moved too fast and she was like nothing he had ever seen before. Then came the final punch which had the boy collapsing to the ground where he remained, knowing that he could not take any more.

"I had no idea you were skilled at Karate," Instructor Tennant commented as he studied the one remaining _Yellow_ still standing.

"You never asked," Xiāngxìn responded.

Instructor Tennant just chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

**_That same time_**

**_Zeta Squad Lair_**

Simon turned as the door burst open and he saw a very angry Kendra Rhys come through the door at speed.

As he watched, the angry nine-year-old flew at his friend.

"You, fucking bitch!" Kendra roared as she shoved Rylee up against the wall of the recreational area. "It should have been ME!"

"Er, Kendra," Rylee asked. "Maybe you can tell me what this is all about?"

"They said that I couldn't compete because of my injuries," Kendra explained, tears spilling down her cheeks. "The injuries YOU CAUSED!"

Rylee looked down at the very angry girl, observing the fire burning in her eyes. It was a shame, Rylee reflected, that Kendra had missed her chance as she might have become a superb _Predator_. Rylee sighed as Simon chuckled while Tanya grinned. Rylee's shoulder's sagged and she took pity, momentarily, on the younger girl.

"Kendra, move your right arm off my chest and place it across my throat . . . that's better . . . push . . .," Rylee choked, ". . . good!"

Kendra eased off slightly as Rylee continued to teach.

"Weight on your back foot . . . be ready to drive your right knee into my groin if I struggle . . . FUCK!"

Rylee winced as Kendra did exactly what Rylee had suggested.

"Asked for that, didn't I?" Rylee growled as Kendra released her and Rylee sagged to the ground, her hands between her legs.

Kendra grinned as Rylee struggled to her feet, but then she screamed out as Rylee kneed her in the stomach.

"Never . . . attack me . . . again!"

..._...

"Am I interrupting something?"

Simon and Rylee looked up to see Senior Instructor Ramsey looking down at Kendra who was curled up in a sobbing ball on the floor. Rylee then observed two muddy wet objects entering the Zeta Squad Lair behind the instructor.

"They're dripping on the carpet," Tanya complained.

"Gibson," Ramsey began as he indicated Kendra. "Considering how much you care for _Yellows_; it has been decided that you should. . ."

"No WAY!" Rylee exclaimed when she cottoned onto what the instructor was intending.

"It is not a choice, Gibson," Ramsey said firmly. "These two are now Apprentice _Predators_, and as such, they need trained – that will be _your_ job. In one month, they will be tested, and they will become Phase 1 _Predators_ . . . or I will want to know why."

Rylee looked over at Simon and Tanya – they both shrugged – before she nodded her acceptance.

"Rhys!" Ramsey ordered. "Go find some proper clothing for Lau and Vaughan."

"Yes, instructor!" Kendra responded before fleeing the room.

"Enjoy!" Ramsey chuckled as he too left.

"Great!" Rylee hissed, turning to the two dripping, stinking, muddy, whatevers. "You two sorry reprobates had better get to the bathroom and get out of that stinking yellow shit and get cleaned up – door at the end . . . MOVE!"

The boy and the girl swiftly vanished from sight into the bathroom.

* * *

**_The Bathroom_**

"Wow!" Hudson commented as he pulled off his sodden clothing.

"A big improvement on our last digs," Xiāngxìn commented as she stepped into a shower and turned on the water. "Sorry, if I hurt you."

"No sweat, Xiāngxìn – I hurt you, too . . . sorry."

There was a loud bang as the door to the bathroom was shoved back against its stops and then Xiāngxìn heard a scream and she saw her big sister grinning broadly.

"I didn't believe it when Rylee told me – Xiāngxìn!"

Xiāngxìn also grinned as she saw how happy her sister was to see her.

"I don't think she is happy we're here," Xiāngxìn ventured.

"She'll come around," Lin replied. "Get cleaned up."

Xiāngxìn felt very happy for the first time in quite a while.

* * *

**_The Recreational Area_**

Rylee looked up as Kendra returned, a large pile of clothing in her arms.

Kendra dumped the clothing onto a table before turning to Rylee.

"I had a sister, you know."

Rylee considered ignoring the girl but decided to listen.

"Did you."

"We were separated a day after we were taken. I have no idea if she is even alive. She was older than me – much older. Maybe she became a _Predator_, I don't know."

"What was her name?" Rylee asked idly.

"Her name was Willow."

Rylee sat up straight at hearing that name.

"Willow?"

"Yes."

"Would Willow be about fourteen now?" Rylee asked.

"I think so."

"I knew a Willow at my last place – she was an older _Predator_. How long have you been a Yellow?"

"Heading on for five years," Kendra replied with tears in her eyes. "I so wanted to become one of you – I hate being a _Yellow_."

"I'm sorry I fucked up your chance, Kendra – I think you would have made a good _Predator_."

"You think that that Willow could be my sister?"

"Think positively," Rylee reasoned.

Kendra turned as she saw her . . . former? . . . friends appearing, wrapped in towels, from the bathroom.

"Hi," Xiāngxìn said.

"I've brought your greys," Kendra said before hesitating. "Will we . . . will we still be friends?"

"Of course, . . ." Xiāngxìn began.

"No!" Tanya stated. "From this moment on, Xiāngxìn, you and Hudson are _Predators_ and Kendra is a _Yellow_. We expect that Kendra will be treated in the same manner as others of her kind."

It was cold, but it was also necessary. Xiāngxìn did not appear to like the statement, but she had been around _Urban Predator_ long enough – almost five long years, to be precise - to know that it was expected. There was a strict line, and _Yellows_ were to remain on their side, suffering whatever verbal and physical abuse was thrown in their direction.

"We will not go out of our way to humiliate or hurt you, Kendra," Hudson said. "But we have to behave the way our new position dictates."

Xiāngxìn nodded. "He's right . . . I'm sorry, Kendra."

"Now, get out of my sight!" Rylee growled at Kendra.

Kendra fled from the room, tears spilling down her cheeks.

..._...

"As for you two, you will both bunk with that reprobate over there," Rylee directed, indicating Harper.

Harper smiled, waving a hand lazily.

"She's not as bad as she tries to make out," Harper commented.

"Your training begins tomorrow, Xiāngxìn, Hudson. The next four weeks of your lives will be the hardest either of you have ever experienced."

"We trust you, Rylee," Hudson stated, and Xiāngxìn nodded. "Kind of."

Rylee chuckled.

"Enjoy the next hour or so and then we'll go get something to eat. I would recommend sticking with us for your first few days," Simon suggested. "At least until you get used to things. While you are in this room, we are all equals – even Harper!"

"Out that door," Tanya warned. "You had better show us respect, or we will fucking break you."

"Harper has learnt the hard way not to fuck with me," Rylee concluded. "So, don't test me."

Xiāngxìn grinned at her sister as she pulled on her new clothing. A few feet away, Hudson felt strange as he wore something other than _Yellow_ for the first time in many months. He felt different about himself. For the first time since he had been taken, he finally saw hope and though he knew that he had a bad time ahead of him, at least he knew that would be alive.

Xiāngxìn felt the same way, but for her, it was so much more; she was back with her sister and at a level where they could be together.

* * *

**_The Dining Hall_**

Filled with trepidation, Xiāngxìn and Hudson made for the dining hall for their first ever proper evening meal.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Zetas!" Jake grinned as the group of eight sat down at the same table where he, Charlotte, and Eva were sitting.

"Ignore the little dweeb, guys," Tanya grinned as she pushed Xiāngxìn and Hudson into a seat. "Guys, these are Jake, Charlie, and Eva."

"Our two newest reprobates," Rylee snickered. "Xiāngxìn and Hudson."

"They keep dumping crap on you, don't they?" Eva commented.

"I'm sure they love me really," Rylee grimaced.

"Good luck, guys," Charlotte said. "Because we like Rylee, we like you too – just try to stay alive, is the best advice."

Harper was very quiet throughout the meal, much to Simon's surprise.

"What's up, Harper?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out if I'm doomed or not."

Jake laughed.

"Well, two of us have ended up in that damn Hole, so far," Tanya offered. "So, anything is possible as a Zeta."

"Great!" Harper groaned.

"So, two new maggots," a female voice commented from behind Rylee.

"Fuck off, you freak of nature!" Rylee growled ominously, turning in her seat.

"Maybe they need kicked around a bit?" Sky persisted as she strode over towards Xiāngxìn and Hudson.

The two youngsters were very surprised by the response as all six Zeta members, including Harper, scrambled to their feet and blocked Sky's path.

"You will have to go through _us_!" Harper warned the much older girl.

"You Zetas had better watch your backs," Sky warned as she headed back to her own table where Christina scowled back at them.

Zeta Squad sat back down to finish their meal.

* * *

**_Two weeks later...  
Saturday, June 13th, 2015_**

**_Zeta Squad Lair_**

"Wake up!"

"Go away, Ry!"

"Wake up!"

"Why are you so annoying?"

"Simon!"

Simon Starling sat up in his bed and turned, glaring at the grinning Rylee Gibson who lay on her front on her own bed, staring back at him. The pair had selected beds which were end-to-end, and they slept with their heads together.

"Happy Birthday, Si."

Simon grinned as he kicked his brain into gear.

"Wow – ten," Simon mused. "Who'd have thought I would ever get here."

"Congratulations, Simon," Tanya grinned from her own bed.

"Zhù nǐ shēngrì kuàilè!" Lin called out.

"Huh?" Rylee queried.

"Wishing you a happy birthday – in Chinese," Lin explained.

"Cool!" Turner laughed. "Happy Birthday, Simon."

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

**_Ten days later...  
Monday, June 23rd, 2015_**

**_The Gymnasium_**

Rylee and Harper had been sparring for a good forty minutes.

The younger girl was whimpering as Rylee kicked the living crap out of her. Harper was not responding as well as Rylee thought she should for a girl who had been a _Predator_ for three and a half months.

"Come _on_, Harper!" Rylee growled. "You never know when something really bad is going to happen. At that time, you will need every bit of moral fibre to survive."

"I . . . am . . . trying!" Harper spat back angrily.

"No, you are not!" Tanya said as she kicked Harper in the side before spinning around to catch and thwart the attack from Hudson.

Hudson scrambled back to his feet before Tanya could kick him again. The boy had learnt a lot in his three weeks as an Apprentice _Predator_ and he had learnt to react fast. His training had progressed at considerable speed, and he had been pushed every second he was awake by Rylee and her team. Simon, especially, was very firm when it came to keeping Hudson on track and applying punishments where necessary. Hudson understood that if he and Xiāngxìn failed to pass their tests which were due to begin any hour, then Rylee would be made to suffer. Hudson understood that Simon would protect Rylee against anyone, even herself.

As for Xiāngxìn, she was doing remarkably well. Simon was with Lin, sparring with the youngest member of their clan. Xiāngxìn was amazingly skilled for her age. Lin had explained that Xiāngxìn had started Karate at the age of three, as had she. Xiāngxìn was struggling a bit with her new position in life, and more than once, Xiāngxìn had been found with Kendra. The two had been friends for quite a while and the barrier between them had been difficult to endure. Lin had gone to town on her sister while Tanya had put the unfortunate Kendra in her place.

It was for the best, even if it was unkind.

* * *

**_Friday, June 26th, 2015_**

**_Zeta Squad Lair_**

The next few days were sheer hell for Xiāngxìn and Hudson as they endured their tests.

However, Rylee and Simon had not escaped. Both had been selected to haul the unfortunate youngsters between the dunk tank and their cell. It was horrible to witness it all in action, not to mention the single gun shots later in the afternoon.

"Are they alright?" Harper asked as she watched her friends lying in their beds asleep.

"Yes," Simon replied. "They've both been through a lot and they need their rest. Just watch them and ensure that they come to no harm."

Harper nodded.

"How's your tat?"

"Itchy," Harper replied as she glanced at the white gauze around her wrist.

"Good. Call us if you need anything," Simon warned as he left the room.

"They okay?" Rylee asked.

"Tired, but okay. Harper's watching them."

Rylee and Simon had both been very relieved when Xiāngxìn and Hudson had been returned to their beds, unconscious the both of them. Once the instructors had gone, Simon had checked behind their right ears and sighed with relief. Both had passed and were now Phase 1 _Predators_. There was a timid knock on the door and Rylee saw Kendra's face appear. Rylee smiled.

"They're fine and they both passed," she told the relieved _Yellow_.

"Thank you," Kendra replied before vanishing.

"It looks like we survive to fight another day," Simon grinned.

Rylee grinned back as she flopped onto a beanbag.

* * *

**_Six weeks later...  
Tuesday, August 4th, 2015_**

**_Urban Predator Training Facility, Toulouse_**

Time had moved on with its usual inevitability.

Zeta Squad was healthy and going strong, much to the annoyance of the twins. Was it jealousy? Probably. The twins occupied very similar accommodation, sharing with Guinevere Murdoch, Sarah Hampton, Ava Carmody, and Elijah Begg. But, somehow, Rylee Gibson and her troop always appeared to come out smelling of roses, no matter what task was thrown at them. The animosity between Rylee and the twins was always going to be there, and both parties simply accepted it. The animosity between Harper and Naomi Ward was simmering and every now and then, it would blow up into a fight. Naomi soon found that her nemesis was protected, to a point, by her squad. Naomi had also figured out that Rylee would allow Harper to suffer, so far, before intervening. Harper had not yet figured that out, so she just endured the abuse.

A week before, Turner had joined those in double figures as she too had reached her tenth birthday. That had annoyed Tanya no end as she still had six weeks to go. Lin didn't really care, despite having two full months to go. Rylee and Simon had gained a reputation for protection and, much to their annoyance, they were the people to talk to when you needed help with a bully. That stance was beefed up by Shannon, Charlotte, Eva, and Jake backing up the Zetas when required. Christina and Sky hated the fact that they were unable to 'rule the roost' as they once had.

That day, in August, saw the arrival of a most disagreeable bastard. He was thirteen-years-old and like most _Predators_ of his age, he thought he was God's gift to the world, and especially the females of that world. His name was Barnabus Jackson and he had arrived from Colorado, just that very morning. The boy had exuded presence and to Rylee, the Phase 3 _Predator_ appeared to be as arrogant as the twins. To make matters worse, the twins appeared to enjoy his advances, despite the girls being a year older. Yes, the twat was hitting on the girls despite only having been in the facility a few hours. Guinevere had stated loudly that the bastard was a 'dick with a dick' – Rylee had laughed hard at that one. By the following morning, rumours were that the twin girls had been fucked by Barnabus – at least Sky appeared to be sporting some extra bruises, indicating that Barnabus liked it rough. Maybe the twins thought it made them something – actually, it did; it made them sluts.

Anybody with any sense gave the disagreeable boy a wide berth.

* * *

**_Four weeks pass...  
Tuesday, September 8th, 2015_**

**_Zeta Squad Lair_**

"Fuck, yeah!"

Rylee cracked an eyelid at the sound, and she saw Tanya grinning, just two feet away.

"Happy Birthday, Tanya," Rylee grinned.

"I think her gob's got bigger," Simon commented.

Tanya scowled at the boy.

"Welcome to the double-figure club," Turner said.

"Thanks," Tanya replied.

"Did I hear yelling?" Harper asked, pushing open the door.

"Was I that loud?" Tanya asked.

"What?" Lin asked. "I can't hear you due to some large noise not too far away!"

"That shout has to be Tanya," Hudson commented as he appeared with Xiāngxìn.

Tanya looked very annoyed.

"Your yell is kind of distinctive," Simon pointed out.

Tanya looked at her friends who were all nodding.

"Fuck you all!" she grinned.

* * *

**_Then two more...  
Friday, September 25th, 2015_**

**_Zeta Squad Lair_**

It had been a long day and Rylee decided to flop down on a beanbag straight after the evening meal.

As she idly flicked through the very limited selection of channels on the TV, she stopped at a news channel. There, on the screen, was the purple bitch herself. Rylee caught the caption – the video had been recorded in Gotham City, just the night before. What a fucking hellhole, Rylee thought. However, her attention was focused on the three armour-clad vigilantes standing side-by-side and blocking a street in the city. The caption declared them to be Mist, Shadow . . . and Hit Girl. Rylee seethed at the sight of their number one target. She would give _anything_ to be the one to take Hit Girl down.

"What wouldn't I give to take that fucking bitch down," Rylee voiced.

"You're not alone," Simon commented. "I just hope I'm with you when we get to unmask the bitch."

"I swear to God, if I _ever_ get to meet that woman, I _will_ kill her," Rylee hissed.

Simon smiled at his friend's anger. It was well-founded. Nobody at _Urban Predator_ liked Hit Girl – she was their reason for being and they all hated her for it. As they watched, Hit Girl performed a perfect back-flip as Shadow and Mist easily took down a pair of criminals.

"She ranting about Hit Girl, again?" Tanya asked rhetorically.

Simon laughed.

* * *

**_The following afternoon  
Saturday, September 26th, 2015_**

Rylee was alone in the north corridor when she heard a scream.

Turner!

Rylee bolted for the sound, coming around a corner to find her friend pinned against a wall by Barnabus. The boy had his hand down Turner's shorts while his other pinned the girl. Turner was fighting to escape, and Rylee could see bruises and scrapes on the boy's face. Ultimately, the boy was bigger and stronger meaning that Turner had lost the fight, presumably not expecting an attack.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Rylee roared as she ran at the boy, kicking him sharply in the side before he could react to her sudden appearance.

Barnabus threw Turner down the corridor and turned to sort out the impudent little girl who had dared ruin his fun – even worse, she had dared to attack him!

"You are going to feel so much fucking pain!" Barnabus growled.

"Snap!" Rylee hissed as she kept out of range of his large hands.

With a lunge, Rylee attacked, punching the boy in the chest, following up with a swift kick into the stomach, but receiving a painful fist to her right shoulder. As she prepared to reattack, Rylee felt unnerved by the boy's smile – the cunt was enjoying himself.

"Oy!"

Barnabus turned to the sound, receiving a front kick from Turner which stunned the boy as he fell backwards. Rylee punched him in the face before pinning the boy with her right leg across his throat. Turner kicked him in the groin, smiling at the yell of pain. Rylee knelt down and spat in the boy's face.

"You EVER go near Turner . . . or ANY GIRL . . . I'll fucking KILL YOU!"

"How about your tight little twat?" Barnabus grinned.

Rylee slammed her fist into the bastard's face, knocking him out cold.

..._...

"Christ, Rylee!" Kendra exclaimed.

"It's nothing," Rylee winced as Simon dabbed some cream on his friend's bruised shoulder while Kendra held the plastic tub.

"He dead?" Turner asked Hudson who had just returned from the hospital wing.

"No, worst luck – he's regained consciousness, though," Hudson reported.

"How can they allow such a fucking animal to live?" Harper demanded as she dabbed some of the same cream on Turner's bruised body.

"Careful!" Turner growled.

"Sorry. . ." Harper responded as she tried to be gentle.

"He is _so_, going to pay," Rylee muttered. "Nobody does something like that to a Zeta and lives."

"Cào nǐ zǔzōng shíbā dài!" Xiāngxìn commented.

"You foul-mouthed little bitch!" Lin exclaimed, shocked by her little sister's profanity.

"What she say?" Tanya asked.

"About the worst thing you can say to somebody," Lin explained. "She basically insulted his ancestors to the eighteenth generation."

"That bad?" Simon asked dubiously.

"In China, it is," Xiāngxìn scowled.

..._...

Word quickly spread and Barnabus was shunned by all – well, almost all.

Not surprisingly, the twins had no problem hanging around with the creepy bastard. All three studiously ignored the contemptuous glares that they received from the thirty-odd other human beings in the facility. Turner had not reported the attack, instead, burying the trauma. Rylee and Tanya had seen the scratches on Turner's vulva, not to mention the vicious red marks left by the bastard's wandering fingers during the invasive sexual assault. Both the boy and the twins were reminded of the meaning of the word 'solidarity'.

At lunch the day after the assault, Barnabus 'tripped' over, dropping his tray of food on the floor – the length of rope in Charlotte and Jake's hands rapidly vanished as the pair went about gathering their own meals. Shannon very bravely split some soup over Sky's top just as Eva and Dylan 'collided' with Christina, knocking the older girl's tray flying. Very quickly, Barnabus, Sky, and Christina moved to attack the nearest person – Shannon. However, in an effort that appeared to be coordinated, but wasn't, a dozen people suddenly formed a human wall between the angry Phase 3 Predators and the unfortunate, but brave, Shannon.

"Abbott and Abbott!" Senior Instructor Ramsey called out. "Stop causing trouble and get out!"

"But we haven't eaten!" Sky exploded.

Christina was about to back up her sister, but she saw how angry the Senior Instructor was, and she clammed up.

"Jackson, you can get out, too!"

"But, I'm hungry!"

"Do you think I give a SHIT?"

The three miscreants vanished, Sky dropping her tray on the floor in anger as she stormed out of the dining hall to a chorus of jeers and taunts. Rylee was surprised to see Ramsey smile and wink at her before he walked out of the dining hall, too.

"That was weird," Tanya commented.

"Tell me about it!" Rylee commented.

Shannon was grinning as she received well-deserved congratulations for her actions – her street-cred rising significantly as a direct result.

* * *

**_Three days later...  
Tuesday, September 29th, 2015_**

**_The Dining Hall_**

"Happy Birthday, Lin."

"Thanks, Charlie."

Lin was sitting with her sister, Xiāngxìn, enjoying a larger than usual birthday breakfast. She was the last Zeta to pass that much-coveted age and enter double figures. They all felt considerably older for some reason. Maybe that was just because they had all been forced to grow up very fast as a direct result of their new world.

The twins and their boyfriend were being completely ignored. Simon learnt a new word – ostracise – which applied to what the twins and Barnabus were enduring. Rylee, being a typical English bookworm, described the three as having been 'sent to Coventry'. The instructors were also not impressed by Barnabus' actions – all except for one. Strickler was her usual bitch self and she treated Turner much like everyone else was treating Barnabus and the twins – no big surprise, Rylee considered.

That evening was fun, what with a birthday to celebrate – the last for a while.

* * *

**_Six days later...  
Monday, October 5th, 2015_**

**_The Dining Hall_**

Rylee was shaking violently.

Her hands and her lower arms were covered in blood and bloody-remains. Her mind was a mess of anger and vengeance which was rapidly subsiding, being replaced by shock. The youngster sat on the floor of the dining hall, surrounded by broken glass and pools of blood. To her right, lay the dead body of a half-naked girl. To her left, the headless corpse of a boy, warm blood still pulsing from the torn neck and pooling around Rylee's legs. In her blood-sodden crotch lay a severed head, the dark green eyes staring upward into nothing.

Rylee's eyes too, stared into nothing.


	9. Part I - Descent

**_Monday, October 5th, 2015_**

**_Urban Predator  
Training Facility  
Toulouse, France_**

**_Zeta Squad Lair_**

Rylee's sixth sense went haywire soon after the last lesson of the day.

"What is it?" Simon asked as he recognised Rylee's body language.

"I don't know . . . but something is very wrong," Rylee replied. "Where's Tanya, Turner, and Xiāngxìn?"

"Dunno," Simon commented. "I think Tanya was talking to the instructor as we left."

"I'm going to go look for them – you take Lin and search the vehicle garage while I head for the dining hall."

"Hi, guys!"

"Xiāngxìn!" Simon exclaimed. "You seen Turner or Tanya – Rylee thinks something's up."

"What's up?" Harper asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Tanya and Turner."

"I'll stay here with Harper," Xiāngxìn said and Rylee nodded. "If they come back, one of us will come and find you."

"Thanks," Rylee said as she and Simon bolted out of the door.

..._..

Simon sprinted for the vehicle garage, his eyes searching for either of his friends.

Along the way, somebody mentioned that they had seen Turner outside and Lin vanished off in that direction.

"Hi, Simon!" Hudson called out a few moments later.

Simon studied the boy for a moment.

"Hudson – come with me."

The boy dutifully followed Simon as they both ran down the corridor, zigzagging around the other _Predators_ as they went. Simon asked every other person if they had seen either Turner or Tanya, but no one had. The pair thundered into the vehicle garage only to find the place devoid of _Predators_.

"Girl's toilets?" Hudson offered.

Simon took off, racing down the corridors before shoving open the door to the girl's toilets.

"Turner! Tanya!"

"What the fuck?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"We're looking for Turner and Tanya," Hudson stated.

"I figured that – they're not in here," Charlotte responded.

Both boys bolted and they made for the classrooms before Simon heard glass shattering, and he looked at Hudson.

"The dining hall!" Hudson exclaimed and both boys began to sprint in that direction.

Simon was more than a little concerned about what they might find when they arrived.

* * *

**_The Dining Hall_**

_Rylee was shaking violently._

_Her hands and her lower arms were covered in blood and bloody-remains. Her mind was a mess of anger and vengeance which was rapidly subsiding, being replaced by shock. The youngster sat on the floor of the dining hall, surrounded by broken glass and pools of blood. To her right, lay the dead body of a half-naked girl. To her left, the headless corpse of a boy, warm blood still pulsing from the torn neck and pooling around Rylee's legs. In her blood-sodden crotch lay a severed head, the dark green eyes staring upward into nothing. _

_Rylee's eyes too, stared into nothing._

..._...

Strangely, her organised mind was still working like nothing had happened.

That same mind was telling her that the body pulsing blood contained about two-thirds of a gallon of blood and should run dry very soon, not to mention that a goodly portion existed in the head she held. Her mind also told her that the boy would be dead with such a loss of blood, her mind ignoring the minor neck wound. For some reason, another thought entered her tortured mind and she giggled.

"Tis but a scratch. . ." Rylee muttered to herself before giggling again. "Just a flesh-wound. . ."

Rylee laughed out loud as she equated the bloody scene around her with a Monty Python movie which she and her friends had watched just a few night's previously. Her damaged mind noted the blood and the bodily detritus, but whereas a normal person might feel horrified to be surrounded by such horror, for Rylee's wretched mind, it was simply wonderful.

It was almost a full minute before her mind registered the doors to the dining hall being flung open and footsteps suddenly stopping a second later.

..._...

Simon was the first into the room, just as Tanya was struggling to get to her feet.

The boy made directly for his friend, dropping to his knees and pressing his first and second fingers into Rylee's neck, feeling for the pulse of her carotid artery. Simon sighed with relief as he found it, pounding strongly.

"He lost his head, you know – shame; we had a smashing time."

"She's fucking lost it," Simon muttered. "Gimme that head."

Rylee shrugged off her friend like they were playing basketball. After taking a deep breath, Rylee clambered to her feet, looking down at her shorts and blood-spattered legs.

"That bastard's blood is never going to come out!" she complained before she threw the head like a bowling ball, vaguely in the direction of a group of chairs.

The head hit the floor once, before crashing into the chairs and sending them flying.

"St-rrriiiike!" Rylee laughed.

Simon exchanged a look with Hudson, then Rylee's grin vanished from her face as her eyes focused on the other dead body. Simon's eyes fell on the same body, his expression one of sorrow. Rylee sagged to her knees, dragging Turner close and hugging her tightly. Tears flooded down from the face of the living and splattered onto the face of the one, so recently alive. Rylee's entire body shook as she sobbed. While she cared not one ounce for the dead rapist, she cared for Turner like no other.

"Why?" Rylee sobbed as she struggled to process the death of someone so close to her.

Her mind would not accept it. Turner could not be dead.

"No! Turner – open your eyes . . . please . . . I beg you . . . please . . . you can't die. . ."

Simon felt tears of his own flooding down his cheeks as he watched his friends, one dead, and one alive. Simon barely noticed that others had appeared in the room, but he was shaken back to reality by an appalled Hudson.

"Come on, Ry – you need to let her go," Simon said as kindly as he could.

Tanya was on her feet and she was trying to take in the scene of carnage, which was once a place, to eat food. She saw Turner being hugged by Rylee. She saw the limp body and she began to sob just as badly as Rylee. She dropped down and she took hold of a hand which was still warm to the touch. The hand did not respond, hanging limply in Tanya's hand. Tanya knew what had to be done and she nodded at Simon. They each took one of Rylee's arms and they tried to release Turner. Hudson could see three security guards standing a respectful distance away, not getting involved, knowing and respecting what Simon and Tanya were trying to do for their friends. The adults were appalled by what had occurred, easily figuring out the scene.

It took both Simon and Tanya to pull Rylee's arms apart so that a pair of security guards could place Turner's corpse into a body bag. As Turner's body was taken from Rylee the girl screamed and howled as she was physically held back by Simon, Tanya, and Hudson. The girl was quite literally beside herself with grief as she saw her friend being taken from her.

"No," Rylee said. "No."

As the body bag was zipped up, Rylee struggled, pulling away from Simon and Tanya.

..._...

"NO!" Rylee screamed as she watched her friend's face vanish under the black canvas.

The youngster pushed past Instructor Monroe and bolted from the dining hall. _Predators_ making for the dining hall for their dinner stood back as the blood-soaked Rylee ran past with Simon, Tanya, and Hudson close behind. Sky Abbott found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time as she emerged from the library a few feet from Rylee who never missed a beat as she slammed a fist into the unfortunate fourteen-year-old's face, putting her down. Rylee did not stop until she reached the gymnasium, shoving open the double doors and turning for the punchbags which hung in an alcove. Seemingly on autopilot, Rylee pulled on protective gloves and she proceeded to beat the shit out of a vertical bag, alternating punches with kicks, sending the bag flying as each punch and kick landed with notable power. Simon dutifully stood behind the bag, catching it, and returning it into place for Rylee to strike again . . . and again . . . and again.

For an entire hour, Rylee continued, Simon and Tanya alternating behind the punchbag. Xiāngxìn, Lin, Harper, and Hudson stood by, all in shock by the evening's events. Others had come to watch, but no one dared intervene – not even a pissed off Christina whose sister was in the hospital wing having her bleeding face dealt with. Then, out of the blue, Rylee suddenly stopped, and she stood perfectly still, the sweat pouring down her face, intermingled with the tears. Her entire body was soaked with sweat, and the floor beneath her was awash with blood which had been washed from her body by the sweat.

Then, the ten-year-old girl simply collapsed to the ground and lay still.

* * *

**_Wednesday, October 7th, 2015_**

**_The Hospital Wing_**

For two days, Rylee did nothing but lie in a bed and stare up at the ceiling.

She never said a word as she lay there. She ate her meals without argument, but otherwise ignored the questions and the attention of her friends. Simon and Tanya had confirmed that Rylee was not in trouble; indeed, she had done everyone a service. While deaths at _Urban Predator_ facilities were not common, deaths happened, and it was seen as a part of the training. Those who failed to live up to expectations, died from a bullet to the head. Some died as a direct result of the training which was often harsh, and accidents happened. Death was simply a fact of life for the _Predators_. However, for the death of Turner, it was not a normal death. Whereas the average _Predator's_ death could be blamed on the instructors, Turner had had her life taken by one of their own. Even worse, she had been raped. Not one person mourned Barnabus – the bitch twins did not count – and his passing had not been missed. All meals had been moved into the vehicle garage – apparently, the dining hall needed a deep clean due to the blood and glass scattered all around. Those meals had been sombre occasions as everybody was stunned by what had occurred.

While nobody blinked twice about hurting or teasing the crap out of another _Predator_, there were certain lines which were never crossed. Yes, the two sexes were integrated and there was very little separation. They showered together. They slept in the same room. But while there was some consensual sexual activity amongst the older _Predators_, there was never any question of someone forcing themselves sexually onto another, nor was there very much in the way of inappropriate touching. Okay, boys tended to play with themselves in the shower and Rylee was no novice at public masturbation herself. Most girls had seen a boy jacking off in the shower and some of the boys had witnessed a girl bringing herself off too. Barnabus had crossed the line on more than one occasion, losing his life as a result. The nurse had put Rylee's state down to PTSD – post-traumatic stress disorder. As long as Rylee at and drank, there was not much else they could do for her. Her friends were allowed to visit when they were not at lessons which helped all Rylee, it seemed, to come to terms with events.

Indeed, Senior Instructor Ramsey had summoned the remaining members of Zeta Squad into a classroom the previous evening, and he had pressed play on a DVD-Player.

..._...

The high-definition video showed the empty dining hall for a few moments and then two people entering.

One was Turner while the other was that bastard, Barnabus. As they watched, Turner was viciously attacked, punched and slapped to the ground. Her joggers were seized and yanked down, along with her underwear. The bastard was behaving like an animal. Harper was stunned, as was Xiāngxìn. Both girls were crying after a minute of watching their friend being brutally assaulted and ultimately raped. Tanya stayed back, with Simon, knowing what was about to happen. As they continued to watch, the boy arched his back as he came. Throughout the attack, his hands and feet had pinned the small girl while the hand pinning her head down also covered her mouth. The boy was so entranced by his orgasm that he never heard Turner choking and by the time he released her, the girl was blue in the face.

Tanya came into shot, punching and kicking Barnabus. The boy was slightly hampered by the fact that his joggers were around his ankles along with his shorts, his wet dick sticking out ahead of him. However, he was able to punch Tanya away long enough to yank up his joggers, just as Rylee came into shot. Many people severely underestimated the youngster, to their cost, due to her slim body and, shorter than most, height. However, should you provoke the girl, you had better be ready for a hurricane-like assault. As the friends watched the screen, Rylee went ballistic – to put it mildly. Barnabus spent a good deal of time attempting to defeat Rylee's frenzied assaults. Six in every ten strikes had the boy yelping with pain while Rylee received her own bruises from the boy's fists and kicks. Rylee never let up, despite being out fought by the boy due to his vastly superior experience and stature. However, the fight was almost equal as Tanya was able to fight alongside Rylee.

At one point, both girls coordinated with a joint kick which sent Barnabus flying backwards into one of the glass panels which guarded The Hole. The glass panel gave way in an explosion of glass as the boy fell through onto one of the grates. Rylee and Tanya leapt after the boy, kicking and punching him as he struggled back to his feet. The boy was angrier than a raging bull as he fought back against his female aggressors. A swift kick of his sent Tanya flying backwards where she took her head off a table and then fell to the floor, not moving. In the classroom, Tanya rubbed the back of her head which was still sore.

Then came the bloody finale as Rylee and Barnabus fought to the death. It was obvious that Barnabus wanted to kill as he seized a fragment of glass and he brought it around, but Rylee had beaten the boy to it suddenly Barnabus froze as he found Rylee's left and right hands at his throat, fists clenched. Rylee pulled her hands away and it was possible to see jagged pieces of glass clenched in each fist. As the glass was removed from the boy's throat, blood fountained out, fighting through the thirteen-year-old boy's desperate fingers. His legs gave way as he sagged to the ground. Then Rylee went for the jugular, quite literally, as she stabbed and stabbed at the boy's neck until he ceased struggling and died of acute blood loss.

The DVD ended just as the body slumped to the ground, minus the head.

* * *

**_That evening_**

**_The Hospital Wing_**

When Simon headed to the hospital wing, he grinned happily as he saw Rylee sitting up in bed, finishing off her evening meal.

"How are you feeling," Simon asked, not expecting an answer as usual.

"Pretty good, despite this slop," Rylee replied.

"You speak!"

"Of course, I do," Rylee replied sharply. "I just chose not to. Thanks for being here for me – all of you."

Simon turned to see Xiāngxìn, Tanya, Lin, Harper, and Hudson smiling.

* * *

**_That night_**

**_The Morgue_**

Rylee hesitated as she entered the room

None of them had ever been there before. Xiāngxìn and Hudson stood back to allow Rylee, Simon, Lin, and Tanya space around the sheet-covered object which lay on the autopsy table. Senior Instructor Ramsey entered and nodded at the doctor who stepped out of the room.

"I can give you fifteen minutes with her body."

"What happens after that?" Rylee asked.

"She will be cremated," Ramsey replied.

"What will happen to her ashes?" Rylee persisted.

"There will be no ashes remaining due to the ultra-high temperatures used."

Rylee grimaced and a single tear flowed down her right cheek.

"Fifteen minutes."

Ramsey left the room, leaving the six youngsters alone. Simon stepped forward and he pulled back the pristine white sheet and folded it just below Turner's neck. Rylee began to sob as she looked down at her friend. The anger swelled up inside her and her fists opened and closed.

"Five hundred and fifty-six days we kept each other alive," Rylee stated. "A little over forty-eight million seconds. I failed you Turner . . . I am _so_ sorry. I should have killed that bastard long before he laid a hand on you . . . that the bastard raped you – I will take that failed responsibility to my grave. I promise that I will not let the rest of my team down like I do you, Turner. That boy is dead, and he will _never_ hurt another living soul. Rest in peace, Turner."

Rylee turned and she walked away, leaving the rest with Turner's body.

* * *

**_Almost two weeks later  
Thursday, October 18th, 2015_**

Rylee had decided that her mourning period was over, and she had quietly put Turner to one side, knowing that she would understand.

The ten-year-old concentrated on her training. She lived from day to day, exercising, learning, eating, sleeping. One interesting lesson had involved an _Urban Predator_ traitor. It was a young girl, nine-years-old. Her name was Stephanie Walker. Rylee's mind drifted back to her first day of incarceration when she had met a small girl called Stephanie. There was a standing kill order out should anyone see the girl. It was, apparently, unprecedented. No one had ever escaped _Urban Predator_, let alone been able to betray that which had created them. On a more positive note, it was the birthday of a friend.

"Happy Birthday, Shannon," Rylee whispered to her friend.

"How did you know?" Shannon replied with a grin as she rubbed her upper left arm.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Rylee grinned. "What's wrong?"

"A thirteenth birthday gift from _Urban Predator_. Birth control – I can now fuck without being fucked up."

"That's worth looking forward to," Rylee grimaced sardonically. "Sorry to hear about that."

"Could be worse, I suppose. How are you?"

"Managing."

"I don't know if you know, but Ramsey's been going around the dormitories and explaining, briefly, about what happened to Turner. He also said that you were not going to be punished for what you did – I'm glad about that. He gave the boy's a nasty look and warned them not to push themselves on a girl, or they might end up like that headless cunt. Well done taking him apart, by the way; creative."

"Thanks, Shannon – you're a good friend."

"You too, Rylee – stay safe."

"You know me."

"Yes, I do," Shannon replied darkly.

Shannon watched as Rylee headed off down the corridor – that girl was a true enigma, she thought.

* * *

**_Sunday, November 29th, 2015_**

Time sped on and October soon moved into November.

The weather was cold and often wet. Zeta Squad was a true team as the seven of them pounded around the facility in all weathers. They would come in, soaked to the skin, shivering, covered in mud, but very happy after having run a few miles. Being a team, they ran at the speed of the slowest – Harper – and never left anyone behind. Zeta Squad was a shining example to the rest of the facility, but it was also a point of contention for some, such as the twins. However, the twins were not privy to the decisions of _Urban Predator_ management and they had no idea that Zeta Squad was being groomed for something big – mind you, Zeta Squad had no idea what they were being groomed for either.

Harper, Xiāngxìn, and Hudson were proving to be perfect team members and Harper had lost the chip off her shoulder during the previous month, even tolerating Naomi to a point. Simon was very pleased with their little team and he was always there to chivvy everybody on, just that little bit more. Rylee had designed a training schedule which would allow Zeta Squad to become the very best _Predators_ ever. Simon had explained to Harper, Xiāngxìn, and Hudson how everything Rylee did _had_ to be perfect. They began to train on more-specialised weapons which included the rope-dart and bō-staff. Their instructors were ramping up their training in languages, tactics, planning, everything. It was hard for them all, but they all helped one another to persevere and get through each week in one piece. The twins had not given up on their vendetta and they enjoyed targeting Zeta Squad whenever a member was alone – which was very rare. Rylee had ensured that the younger members of Zeta Squad were able to defend themselves against the older _Predators_, just in case.

However, the twins were able to humiliate Shannon, but in a way, which actually backfired most spectacularly on the two bitches.

* * *

**_The following afternoon  
Tuesday, November 30th, 2015_**

**_The Dining Hall_**

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Shannon?" Rylee demanded.

For some reason, Shannon appeared totally out of it. To Rylee's mind, it was damn creepy. Guinevere was the first to explain as made her way past the Zeta Squad table often frequented by the other Phase 2 and junior Phase 3 _Predators_. Yes, Shannon was also a Phase 3 _Predator_ having been promoted the day after she turned thirteen.

"She's just had the time of her life," Guinevere grinned as she strolled off, grinning broadly.

"She sucked," Sky commented. "Her stupid little tits. Her incoherent attempts at fucking that boy."

"It was hilarious!" Christina added scornfully.

Rylee scowled up at Christina, surprised that Shannon ignored both twins.

"Leave her alone, freak of nature," Marc suggested.

"Your attempts were pathetic, just like that dick of yours," Sky responded.

"Well done, Stormtide! Well done, Tempest!" Instructor Primon said. "Credit where credit's due. Top marks, the both of you."

"What!" Sky growled as the instructor walked off.

"Top marks for that!" Christina exclaimed.

Shannon grinned up at the twins.

"Fuck the both of you," Shannon said with both middle fingers raised. "I understand you both got an F – F for frigid!"

Christina and Sky scowled and they both stalked off as everybody laughed.

..._...

Four days later, Marc Ryan was gone.

Shannon told Rylee and Simon that he had been deployed with Sarah Hampton, just that morning. Shannon confided that it was supposed to be her, but the instructors felt that they might not have their mind on the mission – after the carnal display the pair had put on. Shannon was very morose over the next few days and she spent some evenings huddled on a Zeta Squad beanbag thinking about Marc and if she would ever see the boy again.

"I want my first fuck to be Simon," Rylee stated that evening.

Simon blushed furiously and he had no idea how to respond.

"Don't let _us_ stop you," Tanya grinned.

"Not right now – not before I'm thirteen," Rylee responded with a twinkle in her eye. "Hopefully, his dick'll be a bit bigger by then."

The girls all had a good laugh at Simon's expense.

* * *

**_Tuesday, January 5th, 2016_**

The old year had drifted into the new year with very little celebration.

Rylee and Simon did exchange a brief kiss at midnight, but that was not the real show. Tanya managed to shock the hell out of everybody by kissing Owen Brahms – the boy was just as shocked, to be honest – full on the lips.

"Brazen hussy!" Rylee hissed at her friend once the two had separated.

Yes, Owen was the eighth member of Zeta Squad, much to Simon's annoyance – he hated the boy. However, Rylee believed it to be the instructors fucking with them again. It wasn't that the boy had no talent – he did, but he was just so goddamn smug and such a damn perfectionist.

"Him and Rylee are like peas in a goddamn pod!" Xiāngxìn had commented one evening.

Simon had had to agree all while pushing down the urge of jealousy. Simon was stupid enough to think that Rylee might be more interested in Owen than him, but it took Kendra to point out that Rylee also hated the boy's guts.

..._...

It was during January that everything began to change.

On the twenty-third day of that month, a tearful Shannon pushed open the door to Zeta Squad and she slumped down onto a beanbag. She was instantly surrounded by Rylee and Tanya, both demanding to know what was wrong.

"I'm off to England. I deploy in four hours."

Rylee could not prevent the tears from falling. Shannon had been with her ever since the very start and Rylee could not comprehend not having her around. However, Stormtide, as she was known, had a mission ahead of her. It was a rite of passage for every Phase 3 _Predator_, but Shannon did not want to leave.

"You go for it, Stormy," Rylee grinned.

Shannon scowled.

"Don't call me that."

"You got a partner?"

"Not yet – bet I end up running around England with some little shit!"

"Look after yourself and remember that we're thinking of you," Tanya insisted, wiping away her own tears.

As Rylee hugged Shannon, she looked up at the older girl. Both of them had grown up together during almost two years of hell.

"We'll see each other again, I promise," Rylee said, meaning every word.

"If anyone can survive, you can, Rylee Gibson," Shannon replied.

"You too, Shannon Drake."

Shannon had changed her name when she had turned thirteen as she had no longer wanted the memory of her father and what he had done to her. Senior Instructor Ramsey had approved, and the change had been made. Shannon said goodbye to everyone there before leaving to finish kitting up for her departure.

She left a rather morose Rylee in her wake who was decidedly unhappy with seeing people she cared for vanish.

..._...

In other news, thoughts of people vanishing were briefly distracted by the antics of the twins.

Apparently, the pair had received permission to dye their hair – Sky had opted for a fiery-red colour while her sister, Christina, had gone for a dirty blonde colour.

"Always knew you were a dumb blonde inside!" Guinevere had commented nastily.

"You can change your hair colour," Eva grinned, "but you'll both always be a pain in the fucking arse!"

There was much laughter at the comments, however, many were wondering why they were being treated to such changes, although some hoped it meant that the twins were about to be deployed.

* * *

**_Thursday, January 14th, 2016_**

**_The Climbing Wall_**

If Rylee disliked Owen before, she thoroughly hated the little twat now.

Owen was racing Rylee up the climbing wall and he appeared to be winning – it was their fourth run through with Rylee having won twice and Owen once. It was the best of five and Simon was not sure which way it was going to go. He also knew that Rylee would be hell to live with should she lose to Owen. Rylee was incensed that the little bastard would actually _try_ to outdo her. For Rylee it had to be the gold or nothing – silver was worse than dying to her. The pair were neck and neck as they went scurrying up the difficult vertical wall of protruding foot and hand holds. Neither backed down as their toes and fingers sought out beneficial holds which might boost them up the wall. Owen had longer legs than Rylee so he could raise his feet higher and thus get a good push off to grasp a higher handhold. Each time Owen moved even a single inch ahead of Rylee, Simon saw her expression harden and her muscles push even harder than before.

Simon and Tanya were struggling not to laugh at their friend's antics as Rylee became angrier and angrier the higher, she climbed. Owen's expression told the world that he was determined to beat Rylee, no matter what.

"I think Rylee'll chop his balls off if he beats her," Hudson commented.

"I agree," Lin replied with a grin.

"Oh, shit!" Tanya breathed as Owen's hand struck the bell at the top of the climbing wall a fraction of a second before Rylee.

Rylee gently lowered herself down a rope to the ground where Owen was waiting. "We go again in two five minutes," she growled.

"You just signed your own death warrant," Lin told Owen.

"I'll survive," Owen reasoned.

"You really need to learn how to lose graciously, Ry."

"Fuck off, Simon."

Simon laughed as Rylee scowled.

..._...

The final round was to be the last – winner takes all.

A small crowd was gathering to watch the finale; many of those watching were hoping to see some major fireworks should Rylee lose. As Xiāngxìn blew a whistle, Rylee and Owen jumped for the first grips on the climbing wall. The crowd below began chanting – most for Rylee, but there was some cheering for Owen; mostly to annoy Rylee. Owen quickly moved ahead of Rylee, cutting the girl off as he reached for the best handholds. However, Rylee was hot on his heels as she angrily pursued the boy. A ripple of laughter spread through those watching as Rylee reached up between the boy's legs to grasp a handhold, wrapping her knuckles across his balls as she went. Owen's feet lost their grip and for a moment, the boy was suspended by just his right hand. He lost precious seconds as Rylee sailed on past towards the top.

Then Owen attempted to barge past and Rylee slipped, dropping eight inches before she could grasp a protruding 'rock' with her left hand and prevent an embarrassing plunge to the crash mat beneath. Rylee was steaming as she pushed using every muscle she possessed. Indeed, Rylee's stamina after four previous ascents appeared to be her ticket to success as Owen's stamina was waning. The cheering and supportive yells increased as Rylee rapidly overhauled the boy who dared to make a run on her crown. Sweat dripped off her, making gripping difficult but she persevered with her climb, nonetheless. Rylee could hear the chanting and the cheering from below and that galvanised her into completing her task and putting the little cunt down.

Rylee took great joy in grinning down at the furious Owen as she rang the bell.

..._...

Rylee was both pleased and angry as she regained the ground.

She felt like punching the living daylights out of Owen, but she relented when the boy held out his hand to Rylee, holding back any bad joke he had thought up. Rylee took the outstretched had and she took it.

"You almost killed me!" Rylee growled. "Even worse, I could have come second! Uggh!"

Rylee stormed off for a shower, glaring back at Owen as she did so.

"She really needs to get her priorities right," Hudson commented as Simon simply shook his head wearily.

* * *

**_Wednesday, February 24th, 2016_**

**_Urban Predator Training Facility  
Toulouse, France_**

The training was being ramped up for everybody, from the lowliest Apprentice _Predator_, all the oldest Phase 3 _Predator_.

However, things were changing around them. Most never really noticed, simply focussing on themselves and their own training, however, the more astute Predators noticed people vanishing and security increasing. Tanya and Rylee found themselves very put out when Charlotte and Jake vanished one afternoon at the end of February – they had not realised how much they enjoyed having the pair around - and others began to appear. Something was going on, but whatever it was, all the instructors were very tight-lipped about it. While Rylee and Tanya were concerned to see friends vanish, they were also concerned by the new arrivals. A good twenty or so _Predators_ had arrived to swell the ranks and, it seemed, to serve no other purpose than to make the queues even longer at mealtimes.

Okay, there was much more to concern a _Predator_ than simply delayed food – although not all that much – but major change to a carefully planned regime caused insecurity to set in and that caused friction amongst the _Predators_ who revelled in organised organisation. Rylee began to feel insecure, and that simply caused her temper to come to the fore. Rylee would lash out at anybody who upset her, including her friends.

"Harpy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Look, Harpy, you clatty bitch, your dirty towel goes _in_ the damn tub, not half fucking out!"

Harper was astounded that such a little thing should cause such a problem. However, she was smarter than most and she simply flipped her towel into the tub.

"Ry?" Simon commented.

"What?!" Rylee exclaimed angrily.

Tanya looked up, startled; Rylee _never_ shouted at Simon. However, Rylee was not the first _Predator_ Tanya had seen rattled. Some very unsavoury types had moved in, recently, and even the bitch twins gave those a wide berth. They were no longer the alphas at the top of the food chain.

"I'm sorry, Harpy, but I'm getting a little fucked off by the slacking off around here."

Harpy made to retort but Simon shook his head and Harpy wisely backed off.

Instead, Tanya grabbed Rylee and dragged her off to the gymnasium where they could both exercise their troubles on punchbags.

* * *

**_Tuesday, March 1st, 2016_**

**_The Dining Hall_**

The two newest arrivals were a Phase 2 boy and a Phase 3 girl.

"Hi, I'm Hunter Graves."

Simon nodded at the twelve-year-old boy.

"I'm Simon, and these are Rylee, Tanya, Lin, Xiāngxìn, Harper, and Hudson."

"I'm Natalie Parent."

"Hi."

"Where'd you guys come from?" Rylee asked.

"We flew in from Colorado, just today," Natalie replied.

"USA?"

"Yeah," Hunter confirmed.

"You have any idea what's going on?" Lin asked.

"No – we were just ordered to pack," Natalie replied. "They flew us out here and we were hoping you guys might know what is happening."

"I think _Urban Predator_ is coming apart," Owen commented as he sat down with his tray of food.

"The dick has a point," Tanya grinned. "He's Owen, by the way."

"But why send us to . . . where are we?" Hunter asked.

"France," Tanya said.

"Fucking queues are getting longer and I'm sure there's less food," Simon groused.

"Well, if there is a shortage," Owen grinned. "Tanya's got some spare in her butt."

"You fucking cunt!" Tanya growled.

"Touched a nerve, there!" Owen quipped.

* * *

**_Three days later  
Friday, March 4th, 2016_**

**_The Vehicle Garage_**

Tanya watched the next group of Apprentice Predators arrive.

One girl in particular looked so small that everyone was certain that she'd become an instant yellow, however, the urchin punched out a _Yellow_ and somehow the little scrap of a girl stayed a Predator. 'What was the world coming to?' Tanya thought. At lunch, Tanya pointed out the girl to Simon and Rylee.

"Bet you she doesn't last the month," Rylee said.

"Three weeks," Simon countered.

"I say a month and a day," Tanya decided.

"I think her name is Kaitlin," Xiāngxìn commented.

"Stupid name!" Harper commented. "Almost as stupid as being called Naomi. Their names are so stupid, they could be related!"

Lin rolled her eyes – she thought that the Harper-Naomi spat was getting ridiculous.

"Cocky, aren't you, Harpy," Rylee said. "You going to make Phase 2?"

"Of course, I am!" Harper responded.

"Four days, Harpy!" Simon chuckled.

"I'll be fine," Harper stated, hope evident in her voice.

Yes, they wound her up about it, but all of Zeta Squad were rooting for her.

* * *

**_Saturday, March 5th, 2016_**

**_The Dining Hall_**

Naomi's mind was on anything but the other _Predators_.

If she as very lucky, in three days, she would be advanced to Phase 2 of her training. It was a landmark step for the nine-year-old. She had just turned nine a week previously and that put her ahead of that bitch, Harper Brown, who would not turn nine for another two weeks. God, she hoped that Brown would remain a Phase 2 _Predator_. She could see the girl in question with her buddies and that almost made her miss the new girl.

Naomi had seen the small girl at breakfast and there had been something about her, but Naomi could not figure out what. It had nagged at her mind for the rest of the morning, but she still could not figure out why the girl was familiar. Therefore, her curiosity peeked, Naomi saw the girl again – the little girl was sitting alone at a table in the corner of the large dining room – so Naomi took her tray of food and sat down across from the other girl. The young girl was staring forlornly down at her plate which held just a solitary sausage.

"You know, if you're going to survive in this place, you have got to eat a proper meal on a regular basis," Naomi offered.

"I know – my life sucks."

"Join the club – you'd better get used to it, er..."

The young girl looked up at Naomi and her expression quickly became one of confusion.

"I'm Kaitlin – Kaitlin Luton. You're Naomi – you're my cousin, Naomi Bedford."

"What – I don't have a cousin . . . at least I don't remember having one – this place does weird things to your brain. Anyway, my name _is_ Naomi, but my surname: it's Ward, not Bedford."

"I remember you – my Mum told me that you went missing; it was about a year ago, I think – you look different, but I'm certain that it's you."

"If you say so..."

"You used to shout at me and call me names . . . you hated me."

Naomi looked pensive for a minute as she ate her toasted cheese sandwich.

"You were spoilt rotten – a daddy's girl; you always screamed when you couldn't get your own way and you always blamed others for your own failings. Yes, I hated you."

Kaitlin grinned.

"I was a nasty little girl – but I promise to be nice . . . if you'll help me."

"Just don't bring attention to us both."

Naomi was stunned by the rapid turn of events – what were the odds of finding someone she knew within _Urban Predator_? She was also surprised she could even remember the little girl. Maybe it had been Kaitlin's presence, helping her to remember.

Whatever, it was a minor improvement to life as Naomi now had the task of keeping her young cousin alive.

* * *

**_Three days later  
Monday, March 8th, 2016_**

**_Zeta Squad Lair_**

"I – am - the – greatest!"

"The greatest twat?" Rylee enquired with a snarky grin.

"The greatest gobshite?" Tanya countered.

"The greatest imbecile?" Simon added.

"It can't be that she's a Phase 2 _Predator_," Rylee continued. "That could never happen."

"Nah," Simon responded. "She's crap at shooting, crap at fighting, crap at running, she can't drive in a straight line..."

"Neither can Tanya," Rylee quipped.

"Bitch!" Tanya laughed.

"Congratulations, Harper," Lin said.

"Well done!" Rylee said, leaping up off her beanbag and punching Harper hard on the arm.

"Aaah!" Harper yelled. "Dead arm!"

"Did Naomi Ward pass?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Harper growled despondently.

"Bet that smarts," Tanya laughed.

"Worse than a spiked tampon, I bet," Rylee grinned.

"Who would do that?" Harper enquired.

"No idea – just came to me," Rylee shrugged.


	10. Part I - Predator Endgame

**Author's Note: **_The latter parts of this chapter, primarily those events occurring after 20:00 on Tuesday May 10th, are in sync with _**Chapters 26/27/28**_ of my other story: _**The Fusion Ultimatum**_._

* * *

**_Four weeks later  
Sunday, April 3rd, 2016_**

**Urban Predator  
Training Facility  
Toulouse, France**

**_The Library_**

Yes, _Predators_ read books.

It was a key part of their training and all were fast readers of fiction and non-fiction. The books were way beyond most ten-year-olds, but Rylee, Tanya, and Simon loved to read Tom Clancy – their joint favourite was Patriot Games. That afternoon, all three were nose-deep in their books. Simon was wading through the weighty Rainbow Six while Tanya was enjoying the slimmer Red Rabbit. Rylee was enjoying her next favourite, the thousand-page tome: The Bear and the Dragon. Anybody interrupted them, and the interrupter was in for a pounding. However, it was not a person, so to speak, who interrupted their reading that afternoon.

Soon after four o'clock, there was a resounding explosion some distance away.

..._...

"An apprentice blew up the dunk tank," Kendra told Rylee.

"What!" Simon exclaimed.

"She must have got a grenade from somewhere and she dropped it into the tank before running for it – the tanks a gonna and so's the classroom below."

"Anybody hurt?" Tanya asked.

"Not a soul," Kendra confirmed.

..._...

They came for her during the evening meal.

Rylee expected The Hole, but no – arguably, it was much worse. Instructor Strickler and another female instructor appeared and after a brief scan of the dining hall, they made a beeline for the smallest girl there. Strickler grabbed the girl, Kaitlin, by the back of her sweatshirt, yanking her away from the table before throwing the small girl back down, atop her partially eaten meal. The girl began to shake with fear and the tears were evident. Strickler and the other instructor yanked the girl's joggers and underwear down to her ankles and then Strickler got stuck in with the strap.

As Strickler reached six, everybody thought it was over, but no. Maybe it would be over at ten – no. Twelve? Sixteen! Sixteen blows to the girl's bottom. Everyone was appalled and nobody spoke, not even Sky Abbott who usually cheered during such extreme punishments. There was no silence, however, as the girl was screaming worse than Rylee had ever heard anyone scream. Once they were done, the girl was left screaming on the floor, naked as the day she was born, her bottom purple with the bruising.

Rylee was sure she saw some blood, too.

* * *

**_One month later  
Thursday, May 5th, 2016_**

**_Zeta Squad Lair_**

"You summoned me?"

"Yes, Kendra," Rylee said. "I've got the best news for you, girl."

"What?" Kendra asked tentatively.

"You're going to be trained."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, numb-nuts!"

"Oh. . . wow. . ."

"If you pass, and gain your dagger, then I am allowed to take you into Zeta Squad and train you further."

Kendra's grin was enormous at the news.

"You made it, girl."

"When?"

"How does next week, grab you. You get your greys on Thursday night."

Kendra was almost crying with pleasure at the news.

* * *

**_Friday, May 6th, 2016_**

That afternoon, Sarah and Marc returned to the training facility.

Nether _Predator_ looked very happy as they dismounted from the vehicle and they both received a good strapping minutes later. Simon had been a witness to the strapping which had been administered in the vehicle garage by Instructor Harvey. The pair must have fucked up badly to have been strapped the very moment they had arrived back from wherever they had been. Indeed, Sarah sported a nasty mark on her cheek which appeared to be from a pistol whipping. After their strapping both were sent to change out of their clothing and back into their greys. Neither said a word as they ate their evening meal, both keeping themselves to themselves. However, afterwards, Marc was border-line distraught when he discovered that Shannon had been deployed.

Both were also very surprised by the changes which had occurred during their absence.

* * *

**_Saturday, May 7th, 2016_**

At the weekend, Rylee and Simon witnessed two _Predators_ being sentenced to The Hole.

The Phase 2 _Predators_ had reacted badly to the increased tempo around the facility and they were both summarily stripped and locked in their holes during breakfast. Rylee felt an involuntary shudder run down her backbone at the sound of the steel clanging as the grates were closed and she gripped Simon's hand tightly under the table. After they had finished breakfast, they headed to the armoury.

On the way they were intercepted by Kendra who dragged the pair into an empty classroom.

..._...

"What's up, dweeb?" Simon asked the girl.

"I overheard something," Kendra whispered.

"What?" Rylee asked.

"Somebody is hunting down _Urban Predator_."

"Who?"

"They don't know, but Sarah and Marc caught two of them before they let them escape – that's why they were punished."

"I also heard that twenty-five _Predators_ were executed – but I don't know where or when."

Simon and Rylee were speechless at that comment taking a full minute to respond.

"Anything else?"

"The instructors are worried," Kendra said before she hesitated. "Are we going to die?"

"No, Kendra," Rylee replied. "We will survive. We've been here before – kind of. When things go bad, we turn . . . simple as that."

"I'm scared," Kendra said.

"You have every right to be, kid, but now is not the time," Simon said. "Keep it together, Kendra. The other _Yellows_ rely on you."

"If I hear anything else, I'll let you know."

"You do that," Simon said as Kendra vanished.

"None of that was good," Rylee commented.

"We stick with the plan, Rylee," Simon replied. "We will all survive."

"Promise?" Rylee asked her friend.

"Promise."

..._...

None of Zeta Squad went anywhere without carrying a weapon of some form.

Each wore a combat knife strapped to their left calf, just in case – that was a standing order from Rylee. A dark vibe pervaded the facility and it affected both the instructors and the students. There was a general unease as the training moved to concentrate on facility defence. Kendra had discovered that the instructors were all carrying firearms and the security force was carrying automatic weapons instead of just their pistols. The twins appeared to have been elevated to a special status and not much was seen of either, although, Kendra reported that both had been fully kitted out with body armour and automatic weapons.

As for Marc and Sarah, they had been relegated to sentry duty at the access hatch which Rylee knew led to the bunker beneath the facility.

..._...

Rylee's mind was in turmoil.

Whatever happened, she had to stay alive. If that meant turning against her instructors and those who had created her, then so be it. There was not any way that she was going to allow herself, or any of her friends to be 'executed' or otherwise killed. It had taken time, but with the help of Kendra's duplicity, Rylee had been able to gather together information pertaining to their exact location. She knew that they were based in Toulouse, France. That had been general knowledge around the facility, however, she had needed to know _exactly_ where. Tanya was putting together an escape plan so that should they break out, they could make their escape via various devious routes out of the country. Tanya was an expert when it came to maps and planning routes both on the ground and on the water. Rylee was a little unsure about the route which Tanya was planning out, but she trusted her friend to get them all to safety.

"Aalborg?" Simon queried that afternoon.

"Denmark," Tanya explained. "We then head north, to Hirtshals and hop a ferry to Seydisfjordur."

"Seydis . . . what?" Rylee asked.

"It's in Iceland."

"Iceland!" Rylee echoed. "What the fuck, Tanya!"

"Gives us two options – we can then enter Scotland which is the safest way into the UK, or we can make for Canada which is a safe way into the USA," Tanya explained.

"Okay," Rylee grinned.

"Let's leave her to it," Simon suggested.

Tanya ignored her friends' sarcasm as she went back to her planning.

..._...

On the range, Rylee honed her skills, ensuring that she could hit a gnat in the arse at fifty feet.

Simon took great joy in gaining a forty-nine out of fifty while Sky Abbott only managed to produce a meagre forty-six. As for Rylee's score, what do you think? There were times when Rylee was a pain in the arse, and when she beat everybody, she loved to rub it in. Harper groaned as she peered over Rylee's shoulder and saw that the girl had arranged her jelly babies to form a five and a zero.

"She got a full-board, huh?" Lin asked rhetorically as she saw the jelly babies.

Rylee pretended to ignore them, but she could not help rubbing it in – even with her friends. Simon simply ignored Rylee, knowing that one day she would learn that nobody, but her, was impressed by full scores. However, he loved her for her attitude to life. She was the strongest person he knew, and if anybody could survive the shit which _Urban Predator_ produced on a daily basis, she could. In turn, the rest of Zeta Squad fed off her ability to survive. Her courage was toxic to some and they absorbed it, becoming a much better person for it. Indeed, not only Zeta Squad benefited from Rylee's infectious character, many others benefited too. Many of the other _Predators_ found courage which they never knew they had but knowing it had come from the diminutive girl with the light brown hair called Rylee Gibson.

She was unstoppable, no matter what the bastard instructors threw at her.

* * *

**_A few days later_**

**_Tuesday, May 10th, 2016_**

**Urban Predator  
Training Facility  
Toulouse, France**

**_06:00_**

The day began just like any other.

They awoke. They showered. They dressed. They bickered. They headed for breakfast.

On the way to the dining hall, Kendra slammed into Rylee, forcing something into the older girl's hands, before fleeing. After piling their trays up with food, Rylee looked at the screwed-up piece of paper and found a barely readable scrawl in capital letters:

_RAMSEY SEALING OFF FACILITY AT 14:00_

"That doesn't sound good," Simon commented as he read the message.

"We about to be attacked?" Lin asked.

"Looks like it," Tanya decided.

"Whatever, we're fucked!" Rylee said. "I am not about to allow myself to be executed by the security force. Nor will I be killed by whomsoever is threatening Urban Predator."

"Stay alert, guys," Marc said as he sat down for a brief minute. "Sarah and me are on guard detail, all fucking day. I just raced down here to grab a butty for me and one for Sarah. Something bad is happening – today!"

Marc vanished and Rylee glared down at the table. Her home was being threatened and so were her friends. She couldn't give a shit about the adults, but she had her team to protect, not to mention the younger _Predators_ – even the _Yellows_. After their meal, Zeta Squad split up to attend their classes. Rylee barely heard a word of the classes she attended up until lunchtime. Her mind was planning and figuring out how to stay alive over the next twenty-four hours. Tanya had an escape strategy figured out – via Iceland! Simon and Lin had squirrelled away supplies which they would need, should they be able to make their escape.

As for the younger members, Owen, Harper, Hudson, and Xiāngxìn, they had instructions to follow should the proverbial cow shit hit the proverbial electric fan.

* * *

**_12:45_**

At lunchtime, all were still alive, much to Rylee's joy.

As they ate, they talked. Simon had noticed that the younger Predators were scared – not their fault – but fear was not what was needed. A scared child was a hindrance, whereas an unhappy _Predator_ was useful. Dark gallows humour was the name of the game, it seemed, and crude jokes helped to life everybody's spirits. As they chuckled at Harper's attempts at gallows humour, Rylee saw Tanya's expression harden.

"Don't look now but the bitches have received upgrades," Tanya hissed.

Rylee looked around to see the twins, Sky and Christina Abbott, each carrying a vicious bō-staff in their left hands. The blades were razor sharp and very deadly. Rylee pictured the two girls impaled on the blades and she grinned.

"What's so fucking funny, Gibson?" Sky spat.

"Just wondering what skewered Sky might look like," Rylee grinned in response.

"Come on, let's eat," Christina growled, shoving her sister forward.

"God, this place is going to the dogs!" Tanya growled.

* * *

**_14:00_**

Tanya's statement was very apt.

Rylee and Simon clocked Phase 3 _Predators_ on patrol, wearing body armour and carrying automatic weapons. That was almost unheard of – actually, it _was_ unheard of! Somebody within _Urban Predator_ was hitting the panic button very hard. Several times, Doctor Albert Hirsch and the CIA man, Noah Vossen, were seen walking the corridors, deep in thought. Both were escorted by at least two members of the security force – all wearing body armour and carrying automatic weapons. All normal activities had ceased as of lunchtime, and it appeared that Kendra was bang on with her note. Every outside door and window was sealed with every external access door being guarded. That was also the very last time that any of them saw the twins. The two girls, both armed with their bō-staffs, had last been seen with Hirsch, heading towards the south end of the facility and Rylee figured that they had gone with the man into the bunker.

Even Rylee was beginning to feel the faint tinges of fear and that was something rarely seen – Simon noticed it, but he said nothing.

* * *

**_18:00_**

Hunter Graves, just the week before, had reached the peak of his potential.

The boy had been granted Phase 3 status and he had been given his much-coveted codename: Cut-Throat. The influx of additional _Predators_ and security personnel had mean that there were many rumours unfolding – each one wilder and more nuts than the previous one. That afternoon, though, things appeared to be taking a turn for the worst as Hunter found himself issued with body armour and a SIG Sauer MPX assault rifle. He had then spent another hour at the range honing his skills with the weapon. As he had cleaned his weapon, Hunter had overheard the instructors discussing defensive tactics. Was something going on?

"Graves – stow your weapon and go get something to eat then return here for your duty posting."

"Yes, sir!"

Hunter got a nasty shock when he entered the dining room. 'Nasty' might not have been the best description but he was shaken to the core by the person he saw sat at a table with some other junior _Predators_.

"Leo?" Hunter demanded as he stopped at the table.

The ten-year-old boy turned and then his face simply dissolved into tears as he recognised his big brother.

"You're dead – I killed you...," Leo Graves began.

"I could say the same thing," Hunter replied as he hugged his younger brother. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I just got here – few minutes ago."

The two brothers moved to a spare table where they ate their meal together and they talked. Both had believed each other to be dead, but their inner psyche had still held out hope that they would once again be reunited. As Hunter finished his food, he knew that he would have to get back to his duty posting.

"Leo – I'm sorry about this but I have to go; some weird duty posting. I'm sure it's just some fucked up training thing. I'll see you later, or most probably in the morning. It's really good to know that you're still alive."

"Stay safe, Hunter."

..._...

On their way back to their accommodation, the group of Zetas were intercepted by Senior Instructor Ramsey and Kendra.

Kendra handed over a large tub to Simon. The tub held body armour and a selection of bladed weaponry. The man appeared unnerved by the situation unfolding around the facility as he spoke, Rylee thought.

"Get these on and prepare to defend yourselves."

Once the man was gone, they headed back to their accommodation and ransacked the tub. There was just enough body armour to equip Simon, Rylee, and Tanya. The knives were spread amongst everyone and Rylee looked down at Harper who seemed to hesitate as she was handed an eight-inch fighting knife by Simon.

"You're going to be fine," Rylee said. "Trust in yourself and your training, okay?"

"I will," Harper replied, Rylee's infectious resolve spreading within the nine-year-old.

"We will do this," Lin told Hudson, and Xiāngxìn. "Stay sharp and watch your backs, and each other's backs."

"Of course, we will," Owen offered. "Name one single time Rylee failed at something she really put her mind to?"

Simon grinned as Rylee's expression dared anybody to respond.

"Until we know what we're facing, we need to be wary of anything and everything," Tanya said.

Tanya, Lin, and Simon fed off Rylee, just as much as the others, and they passed that courage down to the younger members on Rylee's behalf.

* * *

**_19:50_**

Rylee was lounging on a beanbag when she heard shouting and many feet.

Tanya looked out of the window for a few minutes before she frowned, turning to Rylee.

"The defence force is out."

"If I were attacking, I'd be closing in, right now," Rylee commented.

"I agree," Simon confirmed. "Everybody ready?"

"Yes!" Tanya grinned.

"We always are," Lin shrugged.

Harper and Xiāngxìn nodded.

"Do we have a choice?" Hudson asked.

"No," Simon conceded.

* * *

**_20:00_**

"The lights just went out, down near the gatehouse," Tanya observed.

"And it begins," Rylee muttered, closing her eyes and focussing her mind.

Harper looked down at the older girl, a little perplexed by how calm she was, despite the hell which was about to come down all around them. Harper considered that Rylee had to be totally nuts to survive a lot of what she went through, so seeing her calm and cool as the proverbial cucumber was a little unnerving. Simon and Tanya were almost as calm while Lin seemed to be muttering Chinese stuff to herself and Xiāngxìn.

None of them had long to wait as things began to happen.

* * *

**_20:12_**

A red beacon began to flash, over by the door, and a klaxon sounded.

Zeta Squad jumped up and they bounded out of the door as one, eyes moving in every direction, searching out the danger. All seven of them moved as one, watching, listening, thinking, planning. They knew that danger could lurk behind the very next corner and they had no idea what that danger could be. Who was attacking the facility? Who was attacking _Urban Predator_? Would anybody survive the night? As they moved deeper into the facility, they passed running _Predators_, all heading for safety. Then the sound of gunfire could be heard coming from the kitchens followed by an explosion.

"Grenade," Simon observed unnecessarily as Rylee turned to Harper.

"Harper – you and Hudson get over to the upper dormitories and protect the Phase 1 kids. Lin – you, Xiāngxìn, and Owen find out what's going on at the north end of the facility. We'll meet up near the library in two hours."

Harper and Hudson dutifully headed off, taking the next left in the corridor before vanishing. As they made a right, Simon ducked down a few feet from another _Predator_ and they both watched as an instructor was gunned down, several yards away down a corridor – that brought it home to them both that it was not an exercise. Rylee came running past and she grabbed Simon by the arm. They were rapidly joined by Tanya. Over the next hour, the three of them did what they could to stay out of harm's way. It was obvious that the facility was going down . . . and going down hard. At some stage, or other, they each caught sight of armour-clad individuals, each of whom were armed to the teeth, who were working their way through the facility. It was also around that time when they saw _Predators_ engaging _Urban Predator_ instructors and security personnel for the first time.

It was time for the proverbial worm to turn, Rylee grinned, as she coldly put a bullet from an appropriated pistol into the head of the nearest member of the security personnel.

* * *

**_Harper and Hudson_**

On their way to where the younger _Predators_ lived, Harper and Hudson were grabbed by six armed men, all members of the security force.

The men appeared to be corralling _Predators_ in one of the main dormitories. The adults were not telling anybody anything and that just had the younger members of the facility teetering on the verge of outright panic. To be honest, Harper was feeling very worried, but her orders gave her focus, taking her mind away from the uncertainty of what was going on around her. In the dormitory, she and Hudson did their utmost to reassure the ten other kids in the room. All ten knew who Harper and Hudson were, and who their leader was – that helped top calm a lot of them down enough to get them to focus. Not too far away, explosions and gunfire could be heard, and the sounds were coming ominously closer.

Then, armour-clad individuals had burst in. The young girl had felt her heart racing at the sight of the fearsome attackers; she had no idea if she was about to be gunned down, but then things turned surreal as the shortest one began to talk in a weird electronic voice. Turned out it was that fucking traitor, Psyche, not that there was much Harper or Hudson could do about it. Then had came a major shock as one of the invaders had introduced themselves as somebody arguably worse than Psyche. Hit Girl acknowledged all that Psyche had spouted about being free and in control of her life. Could it be true, Harper thought, as she exchanged a glance with Hudson who shrugged. There was a lot of whispering between the Predators and the men of the security force appeared to get very jittery as they tried to figure out what to do.

The decision was made, almost unanimously, as eyes turned to Harper and Hudson.

* * *

**_Rylee, Simon, and Tanya_**

The facility was burning, and thick smoke clung to the ceilings.

It was obvious that they would not be spending another night in the place – only the dead would remain. Whoever the enemy were, they were not going for the children, as evidenced by Tasered _Predators_. As for the adults, only bullets and blades were used. After twenty minutes of moving through corridors, they came across a very dirty Kendra.

"Come on," Rylee said. "You stick with us; we're getting out of here."

"But what about...," Kendra began.

"It's over," Tanya pointed out. "This is the end for _Urban Predator_."

"No!" Kendra screamed. "This is _not_ the end – I was _so_ close!"

"Kendra! It – is – over!" Rylee almost shouted.

"No – I was going to become one of you . . . I was going to get my dagger."

Tanya slapped Kendra around the face and the younger girl stopped her yelling and she appeared to calm down.

"What now," Kendra said.

"We stay alive," Simon replied.

* * *

**_21:05_**

**_The Vehicle Garage_**

Marc and Sarah were both shaking as they made their escape.

Sarah was shaking because she had almost died at the hands of the boy who she thought was Jackal. He had looked good without the mask – and his clothes – she remembered. As for Marc, the stun grenades and fucked with the boy's hearing and equilibrium. Needless to say, they had been reprieved by Jackal and they were going to make their escape in any way possible.

The garage was a wreck, every visible vehicle destroyed or damaged beyond repair. Two vehicles were crushed beneath huge concrete beams which had collapsed on to them. Taking a vehicle was out of the question and both teenagers dodged around bodies and other battle detritus. They raced outside, into the darkness, running for the gatehouse and their only hope of escape. However, they had only gone two hundred yards when they saw eight members of the security force heading in their direction. Surprise was on the side of the two _Predators_ – quite simply, it was kill or be killed...

The first two men died as they were seized, and their necks snapped before anyone even knew that the two teenaged assassins were even there. The second pair of men died as Sarah and Marc swept up pistols from the dead men and put two rounds in the men's heads. Then Marc and Sarah were surprised to see the heads of the next pair explode in rapid succession – there was a sniper out there, however, the sniper appeared to be targeting the security force, not them, so they simply shot the next pair before continuing with their escape.

At the gatehouse, they found the guards dead, but neither chose to hang around as Marc Ryan and Sarah Hampton vanished into France . . . free.

* * *

**_Zeta Squad_**

It had taken a while, but they had gathered together their equipment and they were hiding just outside the vehicle garage.

Owen had reappeared, but without the two girls. He was hurt, a large cut on his left cheek, not to mention that his top was ripped and bloody.

"A wall collapsed, cutting me off from the girls – I have no idea if they survived the collapse," Owen explained through his tears.

"Not your fault," Simon said supportively. "We need to find Harper and Hudson."

"They've been taken," Owen replied. "I saw them with a group of the armoured attackers. I think the French authorities are on their way here."

"Shit!" Tanya growled. "Once the French lock this place down, we're toast!"

"Well," Rylee pointed out as she studied the decaying concrete structure. "If we stay in here, we're fucking pancakes."

Simon led the way through the vehicle garage, and they climbed over a smashed Humvee and a steel girder to get out of the facility. Though the fresh air felt good, it stank of gunpowder and death. Ominously, there was very little in the way of battle underway – it was over, and it was time for them to make their escape. Undercover of the darkness and drifting smoke, the group moved. They were not the only people making their escape. They could make out other _Predators_ – older ones, mainly – as well as some adults. The main gate with what looked to be a shattered gatehouse appeared out of the darkness.

"We're free!" Tanya exclaimed as they found themselves just yards away from freedom.

"We need to fucking move!" Simon called out as the sound of sirens from beyond the perimeter came closer.

Barely two minutes after they had cleared the perimeter a French National Police armoured vehicle smashed through the vehicle barrier and the five youngsters found themselves running for their lives.

* * *

**_Wednesday, May 11th, 2016_**

**_06:40_**

Rylee awoke with a start.

For a few moments, she had no idea where she was. But then she felt the arms wrapped around her. She felt Simon holding her tightly. Beside her, Tanya lay on the ground, in the same hollow beneath a bush, her arms wrapped around Kendra. Owen was huddled into Tanya. They had run for about three hours before fatigue had forced them to stop and find somewhere to sleep. The bushes amongst a group of trees alongside the D26, about twenty-three kilometres north of the centre of Toulouse. They believed themselves to be about fifteen kilometres away from the _Urban Predator_ facility which, they hoped, would be safe enough for them to rest for a while.

Rylee squirmed out from Simon's arms and she carefully peered out from under the bush. It was not long after dawn and a little chilly. Rylee felt a twinge in her stomach telling her that she was hungry. The road was not busy, a car passed every few minutes or so. Rylee moved along the road a bit to find a suitable bush where she pulled down her joggers and knickers to enjoy a wee.

"Mind if I join you?"

Rylee grinned up as Simon as he too emptied his bladder. Once both were finished, they simply stared out at the open fields which ran for miles. They relished the air which they were breathing – it was very much the same air which they had been breathing all their lives, only it felt different as they were no longer captives of _Urban Predator_.

"We're free, Si."

"Yes, we are, Ry."

..._...

Two hours later, the group were a few more miles up the road.

Kendra was a problem – the yellow uniform of hers was a bit of a giveaway and it stood out like the proverbial sore thumb. Owen stole some children's clothing off a clothesline allowing Kendra to dump her yellow joggers and top. Kendra scowled down at the short blue skirt and the purple blouse.

"Anyone laughs and I shove their fuckin' tonsils down their throat," Kendra growled.

Rylee bit her lip as she stifled a laugh.

"You look sweet, Kendra," Owen offered.

"So, does that little dick of yours," Kendra retorted. "At least I can change out of this sodding skirt – you'll always have a small dick!"

Owen grinned, ignoring the bait.

..._...

The group continued to move on.

Maybe it was simply the tiredness. Maybe it was simply the relief. Maybe it was because they were hungry. Either way, they were slow at noticing the police car as it slowed. Nobody noticed the officer inside using his radio. Simon saw the police car and he quickly yanked Rylee and Tanya down the side of a shop. Kendra and Owen kind of looked innocent, but obviously not innocent enough, it seemed. The group moved on, having ignored the minor irrelevance . . . to their cost.

They were hungry, but they had no money, so there was only one way to obtain food. Kendra was posted as a lookout while Tanya and Rylee went into a shop to 'obtain' something to eat and to drink – maybe even some cash. The girls would not stand out, unlike the boys, as a threat instore and both could successfully pick a pocket or two without anybody noticing. However, before they could do more than take a few things off shelves, they heard Kendra's voice.

"Cavē!"

But before anybody could run, the shop was surrounded by armed French National Police. Rylee looked around as she Tanya dropped everything they were carrying. She and Tanya stepped out of the door of the shop onto the pavement, outside, and they dropped to her knees. Their eyes were dazzled by the many flashing blue lights which were gathering out in the street as more vehicles appeared. Rylee could see many uniforms, the closest of which were fairly normal with the wearer sporting a single pistol. However, a dozen yards beyond the ring of men in ordinary utility uniforms, Rylee could see the darker side of the French National Police. Those men wore body armour and masks and were armed to the teeth. It was a typical layered control with obvious outcomes. Face the ordinary police officers . . . or face the highly trained masked men who would probably shoot first and ask questions later. Quite wisely, Rylee saw her friends drop to their knees and raise their hands. Kendra hesitated, but she soon followed suit. Rylee could see the tears pouring down the girl's face as she felt her whole world come crashing down around her.

As the officers moved forward to secure the youngsters, Tanya looked round at Rylee who was laughing.

"What's so fucking funny?" Tanya demanded, unable to think of anything even remotely funny about the situation.

"Ironic, really," Rylee explained. "It was me shoplifting in Tesco which got me nicked and then taken for _Urban Predator_."

Tanya simply grimaced as she shook her head at her friend's weird logic.

Zeta Squad were disciplined, so no matter how much they wanted to resist, they followed instructions, to the letter – even Kendra, as they were restrained with plastic ties and laid face down on the pavement outside the shop. Each ignored the crowd which had gathered to watch the developing arrest of five children. A female police officer gave Rylee a very stern look, indeed, as she searched Rylee, who simply shrugged as three knives, a knuckle duster, an ASP, and a cosh were piled up beside her. Simon grinned as his own pile of weaponry grew as did the other children as they were searched. One by one, they were led aboard a police van before being driven away.

Rylee was not perturbed by all the attention, no, she was already planning her escape from French custody.

..._...

Over the next few days, they went through a mini version of that which most of them had endured on day one of their time with _Urban Predator_, only with lots more compassion.

They had been strip-searched, showered, medically examined, redressed. All without any unnecessary humiliation. Not that any of them noticed; they were desensitised to it and it was just a string of unrelated events which they had to endure. The French police and doctors were amazing as they processed the children with respect. To a man and woman, they were shocked by what they found as they processed each child. There were children as young as eight-years-old who had visible evidence on their bodies of physical abuse. Other children had evidence of bullet wounds, stabbings, beatings – the unbelievable list went on. It had been early afternoon by the time the children were able to get their heads down at the processing facility. All of the children were extremely tired, and they were asleep the moment their heads touched the pillows. Most slept through until the following morning, awaking only to use the toilet. Unlike the normal sleeping arrangements, the boys and the girls were kept apart when they slept which did not go down well for the Zetas and some other, however, they went along with it. There were many smiles at breakfast, that morning of the following day, as the boys found the girls safe and sound – even better, Harper, Hudson, Xiāngxìn, and Lin had reappeared. After breakfast, the children were allowed outside for the first time where they were able to enjoy the spring sun.

"I suppose this isn't bad," Rylee conceded as she and Simon walked alone around a concrete area enclosed in twenty-foot wire-mesh fencing.

"At least we're free," Simon replied. "Sort of."

"This is not freedom," Tanya growled as she strolled up with Kendra and Harper.

That afternoon, children were taken into rooms for interrogations before and for many, that was the very last time they were seen. The French authorities began to ship out the children as soon as suitable destinations could be found. Two young girls, Kaitlin and Naomi, went first. They were followed by Harper. Then it was Rylee's turn and she went ballistic when she found herself being put into a car with no sign of Simon, Tanya and the others. During the drive north, Rylee had finally calmed down and fallen asleep.

The next thing she knew, she was boarding a ferry for Portsmouth, England.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This storyline continues (for Rylee at least) in _**Chapter 71: A Predator Remembered – Part I**_ of my other story _**Vengeance**_. However, Tanya's future will be covered by the forthcoming **Chapter 11: Part II – Tanya Enfield** of _this_ story._


End file.
